Naruto's Dishonor
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Everyone knows that feeling. Betrayal. But what would happen if our favorite hero is betrayed by those who he called friends? Waiting in a cold damp prison for his execution he is faced with one thing. Will he make everyone his enemy? Will he seek the death of those that betrayed him? Or will he make a pact with an ancient god that was lost to time? Rated M for gore. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome good people of the world to a brand new fanfic made by me.**

 **This fanfic was born from the idea from a review posted for Naruto The King Of Chaos. In this fanfic, Naruto isn't going to be a Nephalem, though I love the idea so much. Being half demon and half angel. I love it.**

 **But in this fanfic, Naruto will only have the mark of the Outsider.**

 **I liked the idea from the get go. Thank you who ever you are. This will take place after the Sasuke Retrieval arc.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Why?

Sasuke. That fucking word left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. It was always about Sasuke. From their training, to missions. After finding out that Sasuke had ran away. Sakura, the bitch and slut she was, ran up to him with tears in her eyes. Begging for him to bring him home. Oh, maybe I should tell you who it is.

Meet Naruto Uzumaki. Third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko. Also known as Ahri. Yes, Naruto knew of Kyuubi being a girl. How did he know? She told him. She told him when she began to develop feelings for him when he showed her the will to never give up. She was also startled by him when they met for the first time, when he told her that he didn't resent her where others would. That's right, the Queen of Demons fell inlove with a human.

So what was the problem? Well Naruto was in a prson cell, awaiting execution.

 **Flash back.**

He kept his promise to Sakura and brought back Sasuke. He was seen walking back to the gates with him on his back. Two holes were found along Naruto's body, one pierced his lung, spilling blood into his lung and making him drown. The other was dangerously close to his heart. Ahri was doing everything she could to keep Naruto's heart from collapsing. Adjusting his grip of the teme on his back, he trudged forward. Seeing the gates up ahead he began to walk a little more slowly. Dropping to the floor as blood began to pool around him he slowly began to slip to unconscienceness.

 **"Naruto-kun. Don't fall asleep. You're almost there."** said Ahri as she pushed more of her chakra into his many wounds.

 _'I know Ahri-chan. But the amount of pain I'm in is getting too much.'_ said Naruto as he hefted himself back up onto shaky legs.

 **"Just know that there are people who care for you. Me included"** said Ahri.

It was true. Naruto was loved by people. Not the villagers which scorned him when he was younger, not the Matron of the village orphanage which kicked him out because of who he was. It was the many woman who loved him. Yugao was one of them. Losing her lover she enlisted for the ANBU after Ahri's attack. Her assignment was to watch over the Jinchuuriki. There she got to know the boy. Over time she began to love the man. She and him went out a few times and enjoyed their nights out.

The next was Hana. Kiba's sister. When she was sick, Naruto was the only person to offer help with the taking care of the dogs. The Nin Dogs liked Naruto and clearly had fun with him. When Hana became better, she decided to get to know Naruto and thank him for helping her. It was only then that she found out that Naruto gave off a very powerful Alpha scent. Something that all Inuzukas were after. Deciding to keep Naruto for herself should the others get their hands on him, she gave him a necklass which was that of a wolf's tooth. But it was imbued with the power to fend off other potential mates. Except for Ahri. The next was Kurenai.

When he was young, Kurenai was feeling down in the dumps about her family. She later found out that Naruto was the holder for the beast that killed her family. Deciding to get revenge, she plotted to kill Naruto. But when she came face to face with him. She couldn't do it and became good friends with him.

The next person was Mei Terumi. The Fifth Mizukage. She came to the Chunin Exams to watch the fighting and when she heard the name Uzumaki, she asked the Thrid if it was Naruto.

When the Third nodded, Mei approached Naruto and told him that they were to be betrothed. Deciding to get to know each other before moving forward, she enjoyed his company. He was a very good listener. And apparently, Naruto showed her that he could be a very good man. She loved him very much.

And the last person was Moka Akasha Bloodriver. She was Naruto's first childhood friend apart from Ahri. Naruto found out from Moka that she was a vampire and Naruto didn't mind one bit. Moka was very happy to hear that and the two became very good friends. Naruto would visit her often and he even taught her how to use chakra. Even throwing in the bonus of letting her drink his blood.

But here he was. Walking back to his village holding the traitor which was the 'prized' person to them. Who was it that stopped Gaara when he went crazy? Certainly not Sasuke. Who was it that stopped Haku and Zabuza? Certainly not Sasuke. And who was it that showed the true power of fighting for what was right? Certainly not Sasuke!

Finally getting to the village gates, he saw Skaura standing there with a very unhappy look on her face.

"Here you go Sakur-"

He didn't finish due to Sakura hitting him in the face with a punch and then sent the same fist into his gut. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and looked at Naruto who was lying on the floor.

"I asked you to bring him to me unharmed. Look at what you did." she spat and then rushed to the hospital as fast as her pathetic legs to carry her.

Naruto just lay there as his blood flowed out again with his breath leaving him. From inside he could hear Ahri growling at how that bitch undid everything she had done to keep Naruto alive. After a few minutes Tsunade walked up to him and told some ANBU which were with her to arrest him. After hearing the Council, they ordered him to be executed.

 **Flash back end.**

And so here he was. Shackled to the wall, his hands above his head as his feet dangled below him. It was very uncomfortable as Naruto who now looked so pale that he could be easily mistaken as a ghost. His sun kissed blonde hair was now longer to the point where it reached his shoulders. It lost it's untamed nature and gained a snow white colour from not being in the sun at all. Bags could be found under his eyes as this indicated a lack of sleep. His eyes looked like Gaara's before he got better. His eyes were so dulled they looked to never be fixed again. The little ray of sunshine for Konoha had died out.

 **"Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry."** said Ahri.

"What are you sorry about?" whispered Naruto.

 **"This is a mess that is because of me."** said Ahri.

"Ahri-chan. I'd never leave you sad. You saw you were in the wrong and I think you'll be a very good friend." said Naruto.

 **"Oh Naruto-kun. If this cage wasn't here I'd fuck you right now."** said Ahri.

"Look at who it is?" came a voice from the cell door.

Looking up he saw Sakura. This was the usual for Naruto ever since he was arrested 4 months ago. His friends, would come in and bad mouth him to no extent. Skaura was the worst of them. But the worst for Naruto was when Hinata came to see him and then bad mouth him and the tell him that she couldn't believe she fell for him. After that she proceeded to tell him that she was no longer a virgin and she sucked and fucked Sasuke. After that, she gave him a few Gentle Fist attacks on his body. As well completely destroying his left arm's chakra cords. Something Ahri could never fix. His left arm was useless now.

After that, Kakashi came and too bad mouthed him, after that many of the Rookie teams came, apart from Neji, Hanabi, and a few others, but they couldn't stem the tide. It was a never ending cycle of sadness for Naruto. And there was only so much a person could take before snapping. And Ahri could feel that snap happening very soon.

The only people who came to see him and not bad mouth was those he loved. Kurenai would come in and tell him about her days while he was in prison. After that, Hana came in to see him and patch up his daily wounds inflicted on him by the others. He had burn marks. Scratches and even incisions running across his body. Ahri was too exhausted from expending too much chakra so she slept while Hana patched him up. She would even often cry for him. Even though he was too tired to cry he still felt sad that someone he cared for was crying for him.

Next came Yugao. She would just sit there and tell him how she's been doing, as well as what was going on outside the prison. She too cried for him but she did the one thing the others didn't. Just before she left, she gave Naruto a kiss on the lips and then a wink to him. Mei and Moka were away and at the time didn't know what was happening. But even with these little shows of affection to Naruto, the monster that was sleeping inside him was waking up. And this one was something he was going to let loose.

Naruto's clothes were a mess. The only thing he had on was a pair of ragged pants that were a brown color. He sure missed his other clothes but he had to admit, the jumpsuit was a sure way for him to die quickly.

"So sad." came a voice from no where.

Looking around the room. Naruto thought he was hallucinating from the lack of sleep. Shaking his head he heard the voice again. Looking at the cell door he saw a person who was inside the cell, not outside. What was going on?

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is the Outsider. And you must be Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure to meet you, young prince." said the man.

"Young prince?" said Naruto clearly confused.

"You mean they never told you? You see, your name holds great power young prince. Ever heard of the Uzumaki clan?" asked the Outsider.

"Yes." replied Naruto.

"They were the most powerful clan to ever exist. Their power dwarfed the Uchiha and the Senju. They were followers and worshippers of me." said the Outsider.

"Okay?" said Naruto.

"The reason why they worshipped me was because of the power they could access from me. Ever heard of the Void?" asked the Outsider.

"No." replied Naruto.

"You'll soon know about it young prince. But I'm here to bestow the power of your lineage." said the Outsider as he floated closer to Naruto.

"My lineage?" said Naruto.

"Yes. You are the offspring of the last Princess of Uzu." said the Outsider.

"My mother was the Princess?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. And only those of royal blood can access this great power. The others could gain small pieces of it, but the royal family were the only ones to gain full power of it. And this is the mark of your lineage." said the Outsider as the hand on Naruto's left arm began to burn.

Once it was done, Naruto looked to see a very strange symbol that he had never seen before. Burnt onto his flesh.

"Come and find me young prince." said the Outsider as he vanished.

At that instant, Naruto gained the knowlegde to use one ability of the Outsider. Blink it was called. As he thought about the power his cell opened and two ANBU came into the room.

"Time to die Kyuubi brat." said the one.

Getting over to the prisoner they proceeded to open his shackles. But when his left arm was the first shackle to be removed, Naruto Blinked out and knocked the one ANBU unconscience. Looking to see a kunai sticking out of his pouch he grabbed it and spun it in his fingers. All the while he kept his eyes locked with the other.

"Time for your execution." said Naruto as he stopped swinging the kunai.

"You were meant to be weak. How?" said the ANBU.

"Oh that. There is only so much a person can take before he attacks." said Naruto.

"Please don't kill me." said the ANBU.

"Says the one who wanted my head from the very beginning." said Naruto as he smiled devilishly.

Approaching him he thrusted forward and drove the kunai straight into him. Seeing he was dead, Naruto pulled the kunai out and drove it again and again and again. Soon he was laughing like a psycho as he drove the kunai in and out. Blood coated the walls as blood flew out with some landing on his face. His face distorted as he slammed the steel object into the mangled corpse repeatedly.

Getting off him, Naruto looked at the one who was unconscience and stole his clothes. Leaving the mask off he looked and smiled at the clothes he now wore. He wore, black ANBU pants, black shirt that reached his wrists but he rolled the sleeves up to be at his elbows. Putting on the shoes he figured he'd have to have new ones and he took the person's kunai and shuriken pouch. Once he was done, he hung the ANBU in his cell with the cable for the light. Once he was done with that he took the blood of the stabbed ANBU and wrote on the wall and the hanging man's right hand.

This was his escape. Seeing some ANBU coming to him he Blinked to be on the ceiling. Once they ran off, he jumped down and sprinted for the door. When he made it out, the sun's rays blinded him to such degrees. He counted 3 weeks he was in there. But it could be more.

Blinking to the top of a roof he sprinted away. As he neared the gates he saw the execution platform with a very happy Sasuke standing on the platform. Hinata, Ino and Sakura were smiling at him and giving him lustfull advances as he posed for them.

 **"Easy Naruto-kun. You're not stong enough."** said Ahri as she felt Naruto's rage reach new heights.

Letting his rage simmer down, he Blinked to the gate but made several clones to send the people he loved a letter. With them going to deliver the letter Naruto ran back into the forest where he had to get to Uzu. There he would find the Outsider.

 **With Tsunade.**

Tsunade sat at her desk as she thought about what happened over the 4 weeks while Naruto was in prison. Danzou and the Council had overruled her too many times and she didn't have a say in the meetings held by them. Many of the clan heads were in an uproar about Naruto being executed while the civilians wanted him to die along with Hanzou and Komuro. As well as Danzou agreeing with them.

So in the end she was left with no say and Konoha will lose their ray of sunshine.

"Lady Tsunade. Something has happened." said Shizune as she ran into the room.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's Naruto. He's gone. As well two ANBU guards were found dead in his cell. One was killed viciously by continous stabbings while the other was knocked out and then hung from the cable for the light." replied Shizune.

"Shit." said Tsunade.

 _'Just what has become of you?'_ thought Tsunade as she followed Shizune.

 **With Sasuke.**

Standing at the platform while Sakura cheered his name and Hinata made sexual advances to him they failed to notice that Naruto was gone.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm gonna suck you when you're done here." said Hinata as she licked her lips.

"Why not do it now?" asked Sasuke smiling very cockly.

"I can't here." sad Hinata.

"Where is that dobe. He's to die now." said Sasuke.

 **With Tsunade.**

Making it to the cell, Tsuande saw what could only be described as a slaughter house. The stabbed corpse held a looked of utter horrer, no doubt his face became like this as Naruto killed him, frozen on his now cold face. The one hanging from the ceiling had his clothes stolen but he had a mark on his right hand. It looked to be a strange symbol that she had never seen before. But then she realised it. The records for Naruto were never given to her because they could never be found. Either someone destroyed them, or someone stole them.

But what scared her the most was the little ryhem on the wall. It went as such: Ring around the Rosy. Pockets full of posy. Ashes, ashes. You all fall down. Come and find me.

The one nersary ryhem that made any person scared. Hearing that would scare any person who wandered into a haunted house.

"Dispatch units. Find him and bring him back." said Danzou walking into the room.

"And who gave you the order to command the Shinobi of my village?" snapped Tsuande.

"Hold your tongue bitch. That person is a traitor. He deserves to die." said Danzou.

"And what does that make Sasuke? He betrayed the village before Naruto ran away." said Tsuande.

Walking away and sending his own units, Danzou told Tsunade that she should listen to the civilian side rather than the clan heads.

Tsunade was now very scared. The one person who she cared for was gone. Her surrogate brother was gone and now the world will be nothing. They were doomed.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto was having a blast. Blinking was so much fun. He could Blink short and long distances. It was amazing. Blinking to the view of a forest, he spotted someone lying under a lot of trees that were cut very cleanly.

It was Tayuya. Sure he was her enemy, but now he was a Renegade. So who was he to urge. Pushing the trees off her he Blinked her and him to a clearing where he layed her down and began to heal her wounds.

It was something he never did before but thanks to the power of the Void that flowed into him, he gained the knowledge on how to do it. Once she was healed up he Blinked to an area where he and her could be safe during the night. He Blinked him and her into a cave.

This was just the first step to killing off Sasuke and Sakura. Not to mention the way Hinata acted towards him. It was just sickening that she acted like that.

 **And scene.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first ever chapter of Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **The harem list will be as follows:**

 **Ahri (Fem Kyuubi)**  
 **Kurenai**  
 **Hana**  
 **Yugao**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Tayuya**  
 **Moka**  
 **And Ellen from Lord Marksman and Vanadis**

 **This will be the harem and it will not change one bit. I thank the person who suggested it. Not the harem but the fanfic. I'm sorry but this harem will stay as is and not expand.**

 **So to all those out there. Thank you for reading the first chapter. See you soon with the next chapter of Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 ou. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back.**

 **I trust you enjoyed the first chapter of Naruto's DIshonor.**

 **I thank you all for that. As well, Naruto will be crazy strong. Not godlike strong but strong enough.**

 **I've been thinking on other things and I must say, the idea of having Naruto as the royal heir to Uzu, would be a wonderful idea. As in at the top of the food chain. As well, this fanfic will be delving deeper into darkness. As Naruto thirsts more for revenge.**

 **As Well, Naruto is 14 years in this one, but as the series goes on, he'll become 19.**

 **But here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Who?

Naruto poked the fire that was illuminating the cave, pushing back the darkness as he sighed and looked outside. This was what he liked. The silence. The feeling of being able just relax without having someone end your life. And then it hit him. Why not wage a war against Sasuke. And only Sasuke. His life was made a living hell when everything he did, only gave praise to Sasuke while he was pushed into the dark because they thought he'd never do that. Oh how so wrong they were.

It was perfect. Build up as much strength as possible and once you have enough, end the bastard. As well, Hinata and Sakura were going to pay. Hinata was going to suffer more due to Naruto havind a little crush on the Hyuga as well. And now she stabbed him in the back. Fucking bitch.

His thoughts were interupted when Tayuya began to stir awake. Watching he slowly get up, Naruto noticed that she had a very nice figure. One that he had never seen before. She looked very good.

 **"I see you staring."** said Ahri.

 _'Shut it. I can't help but look.'_ __said Naruto.

 **"You know what. If you wish to pleasure me. You can practice on her."** said Ahri.

Naruto just shook his head as he watched Tayuya slowly get her bearings. When her eyes landed on Naruto. Tayuya nearly had a heart attack and tried to find her flute which was destroyed. Naruto just looked at her and told her that he didn't want to hurt her. When Tayuya found that he was telling the truth, Naruto went on to tell her that he was like her. A person with no home and no way to be in the place they belonged in.

Tayuya then found him to be a very good man. One that she found very odd. This boy was the one who trolled her hard when they went to get Sasuke back. Who would've thought that this person was turned against his own village. And then Naruto told her that he brutally murdered two ANBU and left the one to be hung with a cable used for a light.

She was stunned beyond imagine. This person struck her as one being kind and caring. But now he turned sadist and monstric. What happened? So she asked him. Bad idea. The once kind man, turned sadist told her everything. And the part that he wanted revenge on the people who did it.

"I want you to come with me. I can offer you protection as well as a place to stay. And judging by that mark on your neck, you wish for a new life." said Naruto.

"I do. Please help me get rid of this mark. Help me and I'll help you." said Tayuya.

"Very well. Hold still." said Naruto as he reached out with his left hand.

As he reached out, Yayuya's eyes widened in shock. She heard of the legendary mark of the Outsider. Her village were a splinter cell group that became fanatical at worshipping him. She ran away when things went too far. As in their priests killing those who were deemed unworthy of being in the presence of their god. It was genocide. If this person held the mark of the Uzumaki royal lineage, then he must be of royal blood himself.

Grabbing his wrist and then pushing it away, she bowed to him with her face on the dirt.

"What the...?" was all Naruto could say.

"Forgive me master. I didn't know it was you." said Tayuya, clearly her past life was coming out. She just felt so unworthy to be in the presence of a royal.

"Lift your head. And stop calling me master." said Naruto now getting annoyed.

Tayuya looked up, shock wrapped in her eyes as she stared at the dulled eyes of the last of the royal bloodline. She could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to throw around his title.

"Let me remove that seal." ordered Naruto with a slight hiss in his tone. No doubt from the annoyance.

Letting his left hand touch the mark, Tayuya felt reassurance that she was in good hands. She could feel the power of the Void. So mighty yet so gentle when it wanted to be. Feeling the Void seep into the mark, she began to wince and howl in pain as the Void set to work on getting rid of the snake inside her. After a few minutes the black energy surrounding Naruto's hand vanished along with the mark on Tayuya's neck.

"Thank you my master. Thank you. I'm forever in your service." said Tayuya as she bowed low to the ground.

"Whatever. Just get up." said Naruto as he got up and walked off.

Tayuya too got up and began to follow her master. It was very strange. He carried himself with such cold confidence. It was like he was a different person down to his very core.

 **In Konoha.**

"He escaped?" shouted Sakura making the entire of the rookie teams gathered wince in pain from the shriek.

"Yes, he escaped." replied Tsuande as she drilled her ear to see if it was still working.

"How did the idiot get out? There is no way a delinquant like him could do something like that." said Hinata clearly not liking the situation.

"Oh but he did." said Tsuande as she threw a file to them.

Kakashi caught the file and opened it to reveal some photos as well a a record of what happened. His lone eye widened as he looked from the photos to the record taken of the events.

"There has to be a mistake. Naruto would never do something like this. It's too out of character." said Kakashi as he dropped the file to the ground.

"It is. And that is what Naruto has become." replied Tsuande.

Picking up the files, Sakura soon turned a ghostly pale and her eyes widened in shock at what she was looking at. How could a person who used to so kind and pure turn to this? It was something she had never expected.

"What made Naruto do this? He was such a nice guy." asked Sakura.

"Tell me. If you put an orange in a box and leave it there for a long time. And come back to open the box once more. Will you have the same orange?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." replied Sakura only to earn a slap in the face from Tsuande.

"Wrong bitch. In your world it might. Everything goes your way and the whole world loves you. But this isn't Sakura-land. This is real life. Naruto, for being caged for so long. 4 months to be exact. Everything the council did to him pushed him to snapping. And this is the result. He no longer cares for us. Or any of you for that matter." replied Tsuande now returning to her calm demenour.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tenten.

"We wait. I've sent messengers to Suna and I've yet to wait for them to come back." replied Tsunade.

Leaving the office the rookies and their senseis went back to their doings. But Hinata saw something very weird with her sensei. Kurenai looked to be very sad and was always closing herself away from her whenever she would approach the Genjutsu Mistress. Something was very wrong.

 **With Naruto.**

Making their way to one of the unamed villages, Naruto and Tayuya found out a little bit more about each other. But when they arrived at the gates the strangest thing happened. That is where we see them now.

"What the fuck?" was all Naruto could say as he looked at the many people gathered before him. And then there was the little child standing before him holding his hand for all to see the mark of the Outsider.

"Our master and king has returned to us just like the prophecy stated!" shouted the child.

"All hail the prince. All hail the king!" said one person in the front as he dropped to his knees and placed his head close to the ground.

The others followed suit by bowing as well and uttering the words he spoke.

"Okay?" was all Naruto could say.

"My master. We have kept your temple in good condition pending to your return. We trust you had a safe journey on your way here?" asked one of the men as he looked up.

"I did. And why do you call me master?" asked Naruto.

"It was said that a descendant of the last princess of the Uzumaki clan will reunite the torn clans of the Uzumaki, returning them to the one clan they used to be and return prosperity to its people. We've waited for many years, waiting for you to arrive my master. And now that you have, we will be one once more." said the man.

"Then I will go to the temple you have made for me." said Naruto.

With the people getting back up, the man lead the last Uzumaki royal to the temple. When they got to the temple it was incredible. Lining the sides was what looked like suits of armor. No doubt it was the armor for some people. But who?

"These armors were worn by your predecessors. The Outsider imbued their armor to give them an edge in their fights. Your armor is waiting for you there. It hasn't been imbued yet, as that can only be done when you're in the presence of the Outsider." said the man pointing to a secluded area being obscured by a purple curtain.

Pushing the curtain open, Naruto saw what looked like a black suit. And it wasn't armor. Telling Tayuya to wait outside while he got dressed, he began to strip.

But he didn't, instead, Naruto was opening the seal to allow Ahri her freedom. Going through hand signs that he read from the Forbidden Scroll he began to gather chakra. But seeing that his left arm's chakra cords were gone he substituted Void power into the mix.

"Kai." said Naruto as he slammed his hand onto his stomach.

In a puff of smoke, Ahri was seen on the bed. Her white tails were pooled around her and her black ears were down low to show signs of submission. Her red clothes were definately what made Naruto have thoughts. And these thoughts were a little erotic. Hey, can't blame a guy when he sees a girl with a gorgeous body like that.

 **"Hello Naruto-kun. Or would you like to be called Naruto-sama instead?"** asked Ahri as she looked at him in a sultry voice.

"Just Naruto-kun." replied Naruto as he smiled to her. It had been quite some time since the last time Naruto smiled. So his smile was a little crooked.

Tayuya burst into the room and saw the entire thing before. Apparently when the puff of smoke was heard she was alerted to the sound of it and thought an assasssin was attacking.

"Who is this my master?" asked Tayuya as she knelt.

"This is Ahri. She's the Kyuubi no kitsune. And she was and will always be a friend as well as a lover to me." said Naruto as he winked at her.

"I see. Then allow me to stay and watch inside here while you get dressed. That way I can ensure your safety." said Tayuya.

"Suit yourself." said Naruto as he took off his shirt with his back to Tayuya.

Tayuya stood there, gasping at what she was looking at. 8 long scars ran across his back. 4 starting from the left shoulder all the way down to the right kidney. Then 4 going in the opposite direction from the right shoulder to the left kidney, there were also brand marks along his back as well. And running along his arms were smaller scars, even though she saw the ones on his arms, she only saw from the elbow down. Now she saw the ones from the elbow up. If he didn't have any form of vitality, he'd be dead by now.

"What?" asked Naruto as he grabbed the black shirt on the bed.

"It's just that, your scars. How did that happen?" asked Tayuya as she looked away.

"Something I don't wanna talk about." hissed Naruto as he walked out when he was done changing.

He wore a very nice black coat with small pouches that held seals to hold many items. A black shirt that had the neck in a V shape. Black combat boots were along the things that he wore as he stepped out from the temple.

"Was it something I said?" asked Tayuya as she looked at Ahri.

 **"It happened when Naruto was imprisoned. During the 4 months he was in there they tortured him. They enjoyed branding him, and then whipping his body to no extent. I could only do so much from inside, but expending alot of chakra from the time he was coming home to the time in prison was alot to do. He is haunted everyday by the time in prison. His nightmares were something I saw as well."** said Ahri.

"That bad?" said Tayuya as she looked to where Naruto had walked out from.

Naruto for his part was really enjoying his new look. His now snow white hair, contrasted the black clothing he wore now. Looking at the civilians gathered, he simply watched with such fasination at how they would stop what they were doing and bow to him. Then go back to doing what they were doing. Talk about loyalty. ( **A.N.** For the clothes, think on what Train Heartnet wears before he became a Sweeper).

"My king." came a voice from behing Naruto.

Turning around he saw a woman who was drop dead gorgeous. Rivaling that of Ahri, Mei and Moka combined. She had long flowing silver hair, blood red eyes. She had a very nice silver and blue sword at her waist with some silver along the gauntlets. But her overall outfit was blue with gold lining the rims. Blue top, blue skirt and blue high heeled boots along with red stockings that came to her knees. The top and skirt was trimmed down to show off her smooth belly. Together with some red feathers in her hair. Naruto had to fight back the ever growing blush on his face with the growing blood pressure in his nose.

"W-Who a-are you?" he stammered.

"My name is Elen. My parent's predecessors served the royal family with everything they had, for well over 40 years. Now it is my turn to watch over the young king, just as my parents did before me." said the girl named Elen.

"I see. And what exactly are you? I sense power coming from that blade." said Naruto pointing at the sword.

"Yes, this is my sword. Its name is Arufal. It controls the wind. It was made from Void minerals. So rare that only a select few know where to mine this metal. And this secret is not easily given up." said Elen as a small breeze blew into Naruto's hair.

"I see. Can you show me where to find someone who can mine Void minerals?" asked Naruto.

"Of course my king." said Elen as she got up and led her leader to where she knew of the last Void Miners.

 **Konoha at the time. Late afternoon.**

Ever since word had gotten around that Naruto was gone, Konoha had lost alot of clients. Apparently what they thought about their precious Uchiha was nothing more than just a hoax. When Tazuna and Inari came over to see Naruto. Tsunade said that Naruto ran away and that the council had tried to get him executed. This of course enraged the pair and told the council that their whole village was pulling out from Konoha and cutting trading ties with them.

When Suna heard about Naruto's escape and execution that never happened, their Kazekage went all berserk. Both Temari and Kankaro had to calm their brother down, but that was a mission on its own. Tsunade knew of the engagement that Naruto was in with Mei Terumi, and she was praying that Mei didn't come and kill her. She knew of it when she Kushina gave birth to Naruto and they planned it with Mei's parents. Mei at the time was only 13 when her parents told her about her being married to Naruto when he turned 16.

And right now, the Daimyo of Konoha had restricted the funding. They still got money from him, but it wasn't enough. So Tsunade did the one thing she knew.

Since her surrogate brother had run away, she and Shizune up and left, leaving Konoha to the dogs that ran it. Danzo was so happy, until he realised he didn't know how to. So he alongside the elders ran Konoha. The clan heads chose to stay in Konoha, hoping that Naruto would return. But in the Hyuga case, the Branch family wanted out, but the Main Family wanted to stay. Hanabi was already working on helping the Branch family along with Neji to get out.

 **With Naruto.**

Arriving at a tavern, Naruto and Elen walked in. The drinkers all stopped and bowed to Naruto. All had their heads low to the ground. No one dared look at him until he deemed it worthy. But even though Naruto had now turned sadist, he still had a heart when it came to innocent people.

"Takeo. Come forth." said Elen.

Immediately a man with slicked back black hair walked to them. He wore a red shirt, blue pants and regular shoes. His eyes were ablazed with fury at helping his master.

"You know where to find Void minerals?" asked Naruto.

"Yes my king. I came from a long line of Void Miners. We served as the royal miners, before Uzu fell." said Takeo.

"I see. Where can we get new Void minerals? I need weapons." said Naruto.

"In Uzu, there was an extensive network of Void minerals within a 70 klick radius. I also do believe there is a shrine that only the royal family can access in the old castle at Uzu." said Takeo.

"I see. We leave at dawn tomorrow for Uzu. Elen, you're coming too." said Naruto.

"I live to serve." said Elen as she bowed to her master.

They walked out the tavern and things in the tavern went back to normal. Chatter filled the room as many of the civilians inside were now having plans on following their leader back to their home.

Naruto allowed Elen to stay in the temple with him. Infact he actually insisted that she stayed with him in the temple. She felt honored that her master wanted her to be so close to him. It was just like the prophecy stated.

The prophecy went as followed:

 **From the dust of the fallen continent. A new one will emerge. The last of the last lineage will return the homeland to what it was. All those who have done wrong will meet the blade of justice as the ruler, once thought to be week rules over all alongside many others.**

She would often repeat the prophecy over and over, sometimes when she went to bed. And now she could see that this was the right time the prophecy was going to be fulfilled. Naruto was the their king. And she could feel the thirst for vengence and justice flowing off him. He was the lost heir. And now Uzu will return to what it used to be. The Empire of all nations.

 **And scene.**

 **I don't know if it was to your liking. If it was, glad you enjoyed it. If not, sorry. Naruto will gain more abilities and yes he will get laid soon people. Seeing that he has got Tayuya, Ahri and Elen with him. Who do you want him to have sex with first.**

 **The ages for them will be as follows for those who don't know how old they are in this fanfic:**

 **Naruto: 14 years**  
 **Ahri: 100+ years**  
 **Mei: 27 years**  
 **Moka: 15 years**  
 **Tayuya: 14 years**  
 **Kurenai, Hana, Yugao: 22 years**  
 **Elen: 17 years**

 **These will be the ages that will stay as it states above, allthough they will get older, these will be the starting ages. It's my fanfic I can do what I want. Lawyers can't lay a hand on you as long as you state the disclaimers. So yeah.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. I'm very sorry for the long wait I put you through, had to get alot of shit off my plate as well as pay off a few debts. Bought myself a brand new laptop and I asked the guy if I could pay him off every month. He said it was okay and that he can wait. As well I had an accident with my car and now I have to pay for the excess. Just my luck with the last one.**

 **But what am I saying. You're not here to read about my life, you're here to read the new chapter. So let's do this.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: What?

Things in Konoha had gone from bad to worse. Danzou's tyranical rule had caused a wide spread poverty and a rule of an iron fist felt people starving and resorting to stealing from each other. Chaos ran rampant as the world the villagers thought that would be a bed of roses was a bed of nails. What had they done? What brought this hell upon them? The only thing they wished was to bring an end to the beast that resided amongst them. But as it turned out, in their arrogance, they failed to see that the monster was the very person they came to look up to. They right now were soughting out ways to find him and bring him back. Their little ray of sunshine. And when he was back, everything would go back to the way it was. But what they never knew was that a certain lavendar eyed duo were doing that very reason. To get away.

Hearing from Kurenai that Naruto was still alive and planning to create a new Uzu, they were planning to go with. But they had to do at once when the main family were asleep. This was their plan and it would happen even if it killed them. Timing right now was everything.

 **With Naruto.**

Taking the time to set up his tent and help out in the camp, Naruto finally turned in for the night. With Tayuya and Elen choosing to stay up and keep watch over their prince...and possibly their lover...if he would-No can't think like that.

Ahri slept alongside the royal child, she still couldn't get over the fact that the very man who she loved was of royal blood. Despite the fact that she was the Queen Of Demons, they still payed attention to the world above. Which meant she was marrying a king in the future. She was marrying into a family of royal blood. She liked the sounds of that. As the other demons would want her to marry royal blood. She now had the very fundimentals to be with the man she loved. And stay.

But for our prince, he wasn't dreaming, oh no. The Outsider wanted to have a word with the young prince. What Naruto saw was something he never thought existed.

Walking the terra forming world where objects, events and other things were frozen in time, gravity seemed to be inverted and various objects slowly moved around in the field he had never seen before.

But there was one event that was frozen in time that he stopped at. It depicted that of a woman with blood red hair and purple eyes, giving birth while a man with blonde hair and blue eyes had his one hand on her stomach while the other was getting crushed by the woman who was giving birth. He felt like he had seen this image before.

''Your parents. This was your birth young prince.'' came a voice behind Naruto.

Spinning around on the balls of his feet he came face to face with the man who gave him the powers of the Void.

''I beg your pardon.'' said Naruto.

''These two people are your parents. The one with blonde hair was called Minato Namkize. The Yondaime Hokage. Your father. The one with red hair was the last princess of Uzu and your mother. Kushina Uzumaki.'' stated the Outsider as he looked at Naruto with the oil black eyes of his.

''I know of the Yondaime. He was the one who made the Hiraishin No Jutsu.'' said Naruto insightively.

''That is true. But what you didn't know was that the Hiraishin is actually a very much downgraded version of Blink. He approached me one day when he found out from Kushina that she was the last Princess of Uzu. He asked of me to teach him how to Blink. I refused the request, stating he didn't have any traces of Void power in him, but offered him the chance to create a different form of it based off Blink. The Hiraishin was born from Blink if you look at it like that. Now I have a surprise for you.'' said the Outsider as he moved to the side.

Standing right before the young prince was the very people who were his parents. Kushina and Minato Namikaze. They wore their usual clothes with Kushina wearing a green dress and Minato wearing his Hokage attire.

''My Kaa, and Tou.'' said Naruto as tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of him parents before him.

''Sochi. Look at how much you've grown.'' said Kushina as she brought out her arms requesting a hug. To which Naruto gladly gave.

''But you died.'' said Naruto as he looked at his parents with concern.

''We are dead. But there is two things you must know about the Void. The first is that, your ancestors could all access the power of the Void. As you know, those who are born into the royal family hold the power of the Void in them, but when they die, they are forever placed in the Void, never leaving. It is in a sense a place for us. Minato-kun is here because the jutsu he created uses a small amount of Void power we call Mana in it. It is at least 100th of Mana. And the second thing is, you're actually a cronstruct of the Void.'' said Kushina as Naruto looked shocked from hearing that knowledge.

''But how can that be?'' asked Naruto curiously.

''We tried constantly to have you. Kushina here eventually decided to ask the Outsider for help. You were born fully from the Void. A being constructed out of Mana.'' said Minato.

''But how do I access the power? Seeing that I'm born from Mana.'' asked Naruto clearly slightly shocked that he was born from the Void while looking at his hand as if there was something wrong with it.

''You're accessing it right now. See, when you were born, you were covered in the power of the Void. Mana rolled off you in waves of unbelieveable power. So we sealed it away making it look like you have a chakra network. I understand if you're angry. But please know this. Many people would've sensed you're growing power should we have not sealed it away. And should they have found you, you would be taken away and then there would be trouble as they would manipulate you.'' said Kushina now very concerned.

''Okay. I understand. But will I use my power as a child of the Void to the fullest?'' asked Naruto with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

''Get to the royal shrine raised in my name. There I'll unlock your full power of the Void. But be warned. Even though you are a construct of the Void itself, you are still human. You'll be slowly be turning into your former glory.'' said the Outsider.

''Then I'll meet you at the shrine.'' stated Naruto.

''That you will. See you then young prince.'' said the Outsider as he returned Naruto to his world.

Waking up to hear the sounds of chatter outside he got up, put on his shirt and walked out to find Ahri helping with packing away the supplies. Stopping to see their prince awake, the people bowed to him which Naruto told it was okay. Helping out with loading all the supplies back onto the carts, the group marched forward. But as they marched forward, the mark on Naruto's hand began to pulse. But it was a slow pulse. Blue yellow colours spewed forth as the mark began to tell its master something.

Elen was the first to catch what was happening to the mark, apart from Naruto. Who was now alittle scared.

''What is happening?'' querried Naruto as he looked at the mark that slowly pulsed.

''Sama. I think the mark is acting like a homing marker. It is showing you the way to the shrine.'' said Elen as she looked with such fascination at the mark that glowed.

''Okay.'' was all Naruto could say as he let it be and walked off to the ruins of Uzu. There all his answers will be revealed. There he would find out who he was.

 **In Konoha. Late afternoon.**

Having everything ready to leave the cursed hellhole, the Hyuga Branch family snuck out along with Hanabi. They knew that when the village woke up they would be labelled as renegades and most likely killed should they be found, they didn't care. The only thing that mattered as getting out. As they left the gates, the spotted a woman with black hair, and a woman with long flowing purple hair running just a little further ahead of them.

''Kurenai-sensei.'' called out Neji to the raven haired beauty.

Slowing down, Yugao and Kurenai ran alongside the Branch members, making their way out of the village.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Yugao to Hanabi.

''We're leaving. We wanted to have a better life. So we're leaving. You?'' responded Hanabi.

''We're leaving too. Naruto-kun sent us a letter stating that he was alive and that he was going to Uzu to rebuild his clan again.'' stated Yugao bluntly.

''But if I remember correctly, Naruto-san had many lovers, being you two and a few others.'' said Neji making the entire Branch family gasp in shock.

''The others are ahead, they're scouting the way forward.'' replied Kurenai straightly.

''I see. Then let's go together.'' said Neji with the two women nodding in agreement, increasing their speed to get to Uzu.

 **With Naruto. Night.**

Finally making it to the Uzu ruins, the mark of the Outsider was now glowing a full blown yellow blue. It would glow in intensity as they walked through the once Northgates of Uzu. And it was now at the point where the mark was hurting the young prince. Naruto for his part felt like his hand was on fire. It also felt like his power was destroying his inside. Like it was either changing him into something good. Or corrupting him.

''We're almost at the castle.'' said Tayuya pointing at the old ruined castle that rested at the very end.

''Everyone, find a place to stay. We start in the morning.'' said Naruto as he grasped his hand his such force he hunched over as another wave of pain crushed him.

 **''Naruto-kun, I'm here for you.''** said Ahri as she held her love close to her chest, making the two other women gathered glare at her with such dark auras now gathering around them.

''Get me to the old castle.'' stated Naruto as he looked at Ahri making her gasp at what she was seeing. Her love's eyes were now as the mark of the Outsider. This looked more different than what she had ever thought. She had always thought the Void would be subtle, and yet she was proved wrong. It was more violent than her. This posed the question in her mind. Just how powerful is the child of the Void?

With this thought in her mind, her and Elen took the young prince to the castle. Tayuya ran alongside them, but for protection, she constantly had this feeling that Uzu was now raided with bandits and looters. So she ran with them.

Making it to the castle, Naruto dislodged himself from his helpers and began to walk forward on shaky legs, looking like they were giving way. Making it to the destroyed throne infront of his being he slammed himself into the seat only to open a secret door behind the throne. Slowly getting up with the mark now reaching new heights of pain, Naruto trudged forward. But with each step, the noises around him died out and he the only thing he could hear was the Void speaking words of power into his mind. It sounded nothing like the word he knew, yet he felt that he had once heard them before. Getting to the door that had opened, Naruto looked in and found purple flames, bursting forth on lamp posts on the walls that looked to be kept smooth and silky. Directly above his head ran a purple silk cloth, descending down the stairs and going to Kami knows where.

Deciding to walk down the stairs, Ahri and the others decided to follow him but when Naruto walked over the thresh hold, the door closed immediately, sealing it shut. Slamming themselves into the door repeatedly, they tried everything to get the door open but it just wouldn't budge. They even tried sitting on the throne, but sadly that never worked. It was all up to Naruto now. Who had been descending down the stairs for a while. As he felt that he was reaching his target, he began to hear the Void words were beginning to make sense. Nothing concrete but the words he was able to make out were things like Hunters. Plagues Of Vermin, and Slow All Those. Some of these words felt familiar with some of his powers he had used. But he had only unlocked Blink. What other powers could he aquire.

Making his way to the bottom of the stairs, Naruto was greeted to the site of seeing an alter at the centre of the room which was circular in shape. Banners streemed forth from everywhere in the room and gathering it the alter. But what piqued Naruto's interest was the black smoke coming from the alter. Swollowing the lump in his throat he walked over, the mark was no longer burning him, but it was steaming and still giving off its yellow blue glow. Stopping at the alter, he reached over to the middle of the stone table with his left hand and as it made contact his entire arm became ablaze with black fire. Try as he would, Naruto struggled to get his arm out, but it wouldn't budge. Looking at his arm as the sleeve to his clothes on the left side were burnt off he saw what looked like cracks slowly moving up his arm and going to his neck, but stopped when the reached his left eye. Then the cracks that had taken form began to glow a blue yellow colour and continued glowing along with his left eye turning into the same symbol as the one on his hand. Speeking of his left hand, it just carried on glowing, like it was now permanently on.

''So this is my reincarnation.'' came a voice behind the prince.

Spinning around as fast as possible, finding that his arm was now dislodged from the atler, he came face to face with a man that had long black hair with hazel eyes. He wore such regal clothes and had stubble on his jawline. Judging by the way the man carried himself, he must've been quite the ladies man. He then held up his left hand and showed Naruto his mark of the Outsider which slowly pulsed with the colours as Naruto's mark, which was responding in the same time and manner.

''What the fuck is going on?'' asked Naruto as he looked from his mark to the man's mark infront of him.

''Nice mouth kid. My name is Corvo Attono. I was the first person to carry the voice of the Void. The voices in your mind is the Void speaking its power into your mind, bestowing its blessing onto you. I know this as I had the Void as well as making the contract with the Outsider.'' said Corvo as he walked to Naruto.

''I see. So I'm your reincarnation. Does that mean you're going to take over my body?'' snarled Naruto as he got into an attack stance. Making Corvo chuckle in delight.

''Nothing of the sort young prince. See, before all of this even happened, I lived in a city called Dunwall. There I served the Empress as Lord Protector. Sadly, I was framed and charged with the death penalty by beheading. While inside my prison cell, I escaped and from there I met people who wished to help me in clearing my name. While I was there, I became the contractor. I became the new champion of the Outsider. From there I carved a bloodly path into the Empire and destroyed the men that killed the Empress. With my job done, the Outsider plucked me from this world and placed me into this one. While here, I fell inlove with a woman who was the Priestess of the small village she lived in. And her village just so happened to follow the Outsider. Others thought that he didn't exist but they kept at it. When they felt the need to call it quits, I appeared to them in the form of a Blink. The Outsider told me that I was to teach them to use his power, and so I did. Years after my arrival I got married to the Priestess and she gave birth to my child. A healthy baby girl that I named Emily. But just as I thought it was perfect, the mark of the Outsider appeared on her left hand when she was only your age. The Outsider appeared to us through the shrine we raised in his name and he told us that he was feeling quite nostalgic and wanted his gift to be passed down through those of my blood. Making me, my wife along with our daughter, the royal family. From there I changed our family name to be that of the Uzumaki and we grew in size to the point where we were the most powerfulest ever to exist. But sadly, our 100 years of living came to an end in the fall of Uzu.'' stated Corvo explaining his story of how the Uzumaki came around. Naruto was so entranced by this man's story that he didn't realised he was related to such a noble being. But that didn't mean Naruto's heart was cold as ice.

''What happened?'' asked Naruto.

''All the events that I witnessed while I was alive is written down in the jounral up in the bedroom quaters on the third floor of the castle. Every royal member has opened the book and written what has happened in their lifetime. Including your mother.'' said Corvo shocking Naruto to the core.

''But my kaa-san is dead. How did the boom get here?'' asked naruto now confused.

''See there. When the person who is of royal blood, hasn't passed down the book and dies, the book gets instantly transported here through the Void. Think of the book as a track record of what has happened.'' explained Corvo.

''I understand.'' said Naruto nodding his head.

''Good. Now I did you adjorn.'' said Corvo as he vanished from sight to return back to the Void.

''Have a nice chat with your ancestor?'' came a voice behind Naruto.

Turning to face the alter once more, Naruto saw the Outsider standing there in all his godly glory.

''Yes. Yes I did.'' said Naruto looking at the Outside with a cold gaze.

''As you have noticed you entire left arm and eye have been awakend fully as the Void. This will continue on a constant basis. It will feel a little sore. But you will be able to use more abilites with every growth of the cracks.'' said the Outsider plainly making Naruto sweatdrop.

''Okay. So what can I now use?'' asked Naruto.

''You have now unlocked Void Vision, Void Beast, Devouring Swarm and Bend Time. Use these gifts as best you can.'' said the Outsider as he vanished from sight.

But as he vanished from sight, naruto began to convulse. He suddenly felt so hot again, and he could feel it getting stronger than anything he had ever experienced in his life. Reaching a point in his life, Naruto shouted to the heavens as he unleashed a full wave of power. Directly below his feet exploded a mark of the Outsider. But the mark grew in size. Shooting across the entire continent of Uzu, engulfing it in a beautiful display of blue and yellow. This was the way for the entire of the Elemental Nations to see that the Uzumaki Clan had returned. The Hyuga Branch family and the woman who loved Naruto saw thing unholy light and bolted in the direction of the light source. From Kirigakure, Mei was working at her desk and soon enough she was indirectly blinded by the light that splashed into her room. When it died out to where it was only glowing she got up from her desk and went to see that the ruins of Uzu were now glowing in an eerie blue yellow colour. The door burst open to reveal a woman with pink hair that flowed off her goddess figure.

''Mei-chan. You saw that didn't you?'' she said as she looked at the ominous glowing in the distance.

''I did Moka-chan. Let's move now.'' said Mei with Moka nodding in agreement.

This was just the start of the return of Uzu. And there was a storm on the horizon, ready to take Konoha to hell. Or the Void. And keep it there in eternal torment.

 **And scene.**

 **Phew, it is done. Sorry it toom so long guys and girls, but there has been alot of shit that had been going on. Sorry for making you wait. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As well, I've been thinking of making a new fanfic. Based of The Darkness (the game). And Naruto. It will be labelled Son Of Darkness. That is all I'm telling you guys. So far I only have some concept ideas. The harem for that one will be as follows. Naruto x Fem. Kyuubi X Albedo from Overlord X ...**

 **I'll leave the last up to you. Let me know what you think about the newest cahpter and who you wish for Naruto to have in the newest fanfic.**

 **Until then...**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **And welcome..to Dredzone. Oh shit, wrong channel, my bad. Let's try this again. Welcome to Naruto's Dishonor. The last place we left our Void prince, he had awakened his power as a construct of the Void. The cracks running along his body will indicate the amount of powers he has. But right now he has unlocked: Void Beast, Bend Time, Devouring Swarm, and Void Vision.**

 **This will aid him in the ways of getting revenge on those who have wronged him. As well, many of you have been requesting for me, through reviews and P.M.s to make Ahri be his first seeing that she has known him more than any of the others. So I'll tell you this. Your wish and prayers hasvebeen heard and granted, Ahri will be the...**

 **Ahri has just cheered while holding** _ **her**_ **Naruto-kun close to her chest. Lucky fuck. Many and some of you have been asking me as to what will happen with Runes from Dishonored. Let me tell you it, in the form of the new chapter brought to you. Only one person knows of this, I will not give his identity to keep him safe, and I don't feel like telling you what he knows. Just know that he's a regular follower of me. And I myself am grateful to him. Thank you.**

 **But here is the newest chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: But?

Steps, that was all that Naruto knew he had. The steps he had before him to get to his goal. Goals. Goals, ambitious items we so desperately seek to become a reality. But what he fail to see is that for our goals to occur, and become reality, we are to give up something in order to obtain it. The full understanding of equivilant exchange. In order to obtain something, something of equal value must be sacrificed to allow use to gain the item we seek. And that is exactly what the young prince has done.

By releasing the shackles of his chakra cords, having them burned to nothingness, he has awoken to his true nature. Chakra taken from him and being replaced with the power of the Void itself. He was now a true being, born from the Void itself. A true construct of the Void. Walking up the stairs that he descended he placed his hand on the door that closed behind him, the object shook and slowly rose to allow its master through. There he saw, Ahri, Tayuya and Elen looking at him with fear. Elen was more scared than the others as she had heard of the royal family sometimes allowing the Void to temporarily take over their bodies to allow them feats of strength or more powerful attacks using the Void. But what she was seeing before her was something that transcended power itself, he was now a god.

''The Void.'' said Naruto as he looked at his left hand that was smoking from the power of the Void inside him.

 **''Pardon?''** asked Ahri abit shaken that her love interest now looked like this.

''This is just the beginning. Soon my whole body will be covered in cracks and my full power of the Void will surface. The Outsider told me that I shouldn't fear it. So please, don't fear me. I don't like it.'' said Naruto as a wave of Mana rolled off him, colliding with them. He just backed away out of fear for thinking he had hurt them.

Ahri just walked up to the prince and enveloped him in a hug, squeezing him as much as possible. Naruto was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around her and sighed a content sigh of gratitude. Ahri, feeling her love's arms wrap around her smiled while she rested her head on his right shoulder, her ears lowered to show she liked it. ( **A.N.** Naruto is 6'5, Ahri is 6'3).

She soon enough started purring as she felt Naruto's one hand begin to scratch behind her one ear. Naruto just pulled her further in and held her there as he felt her legs give way. Pulling away from him, she looked into his different eyes and pulled his head down to her level and planted a kiss on his lips. The Mana construct was slightly taken back by the sudden move, but closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. After a few minutes on trying to make the moment last, their need to breathe over took them. Pulling away with Naruto now giving a clearly baffled face to the one that had assaulted his lips. Who was now blushing while looking away as if to hide the evidence on what she had done.

''What was that?'' asked Naruto as he looked at her.

 **''You're not a monster. In fact, I think you're the very man that I love no matter what you become. If you were not a prince, then I would turn all Hell against me to be with you. And only you.''** said Ahri as she looked back to him, showing her beautiful slitted yellow eyes to him.

''Ahri? Is that a confession?'' chuckled Naruto, clearly playing with her.

 **''And what if it is? What will you do?''** asked Ahri while tracing circles on his chest.

''Hm, good question.'' said Naruto as he went in for another kiss.

But just as their lips were about to meet again, Elen gave a slight cough while Tayuya looked away, cursing at what she had just witnessed. Truth be told, in the short space of being with the young prince, she had developed some serious feeling for him. But she would not admit it.

''Elen-chan, Tayuya-chan. Please go and see where my armory and forge is. That way I can create the weapons that will be mined tomorrow.'' said Naruto as he held Ahri close to him. Much to her enjoyment of being close to him.

''As you wish my master.'' they said with a bow and left to fulfill their master's wishes.

With them gone, Naruto walked up the stairs that were located behind the throne. As he walked up, Ahri followed him up to the master bedroom. Also known as the Royal Quaters.

Opening the door he saw what looked like a very dusty and dirty place. It looked like it should have been destroyed long ago. But when Naruto stepped through the door, the entire room shifted to where it looked to in its original glory. The holes and pieces of rubble repaired the holes in the walls and ceiling, the bed to fixed up and regained the colours it had. Red lined the sheets and what looked like curtains streemed across the bed. The curtains for the windows too where coloured red and candles dotted the sides and a chandeliar rested at the top, really bringing out the room. There even was a chest at the foot of the bed which was lined with gold edges.

 **''Very nice.''** was all Ahri said as she walked inside with Naruto.

''So this is my quaters. This is a major step up from my craptastic apartment.'' said Naruto as he looked at the room from his sitting position on the bed.

 **''You could say that again.''** chuckled Ahri as she walked up to him and sat on his lap.

''Why did you kiss me like that?'' asked Naruto making Ahri look away in embarrasment. Naruto just cupped her chin and turned her face to meet his.

 **''Remember when I told you that you could practice on Tayuya in order to please me?''** asked Ahri now sounding to be jealous or something along those lines.

''Yes?'' replied Naruto as he looked at her with warm eyes, even though his eye showed a slight bit of hostility.

 **''Well, I take back what I said. I want to be your first.''** said Ahri as she shed tears on the chest of her love.

Naruto just sat there. The Queen Of Demons was asking to be Naruto's, and yet she had once said that she wanted to be pleased properly so Naruto was to practice on Tayuya, and yet she had just taken back what she had said and told him she wanted to be the one to be Naruto's first.

Pulling her face from his now soaked chest, Naruto looked into her eyes as they shed tears. Wiping her tears away, Naruto placed his lips onto hers, surprising her beyond anything. But she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer to her. When it was things like this, she didn't feel at all like the Queen Of Demons. She felt like a regular teenage girl who was having a make out session with her boyfriend behind the fields or something like that.

Pulling away from her lips, seeing the love in her eyes, Naruto smiled to her to which she mimicked. Placing her head against his, she breathed him in.

 **''I love you.''** she said to him.

''And I to you.'' siad Naruto as he went back to making out with her.

 **Lemon. (I hear cheers from some of you).**

Pinning Naruto below her, she tackled his lips with more furiousness and more lust. Licking his bottom lip, Naruto opened his mouth and felt her tongue move around inside his mouth. Naruto's smoking left hand made it's way to her plump rear and gave it a sultry slap on it, earning a meew of delight from the horny vixen.

Breaking from her lips, Naruto and Ahri stared into each other's eyes for a while. But that was when Ahri began to strip. Losing her clothes she looked at him with such fury and lust that it could be felt throughout the nations. Naruto's clothes just vanished finding themselves in the nude.

 **''I want you Naruto-kun. I want you so bad it may kill me.''** said Ahri now sounding as if she was desperate.

''Then what you waiting for? An invite? I'm all yours.'' said Naruto smiling very cockily.

Ahri took no hesitation. Planting a very passionate kiss on his lips and slowly made her way to his member which stood at attention. She marveled at the piece of meat before her. An 8 inch penis with a 2 inch girth. Something she will never get out her mind as she licked her lips.

Slowly licking the shaft while moaning in delight just sent shivers of pleasure to shoot up Naruto's spine. The sheer feeling was alien to him, but not at all unpleasent. Infact, he just lay there as Ahri then began to suck on the head while fondling his sack. Looking at her head which slowly moved up and down his rod, he saw her look at him and wink. Naruto just lay there as the feeling felt like he was in heaven. The slurping and the feeling of the tongue swirl around with such expertise made it all the more great. But sadly the feeling was coming to a close as he felt his balls begin to contract.

''Ahri-chan. I'm gonna...'' trailed Naruto as his mind couldn't find the means to process anything in the haze of pleasure he was getting.

''I-I'm gonna... Fuck!'' was all Naruto could say as he fired his load into her waiting mouth.

Ahri's eyes shot open as she felt the surge of cum from Naruto's cock. Swallowing it all hungrily she released his member from her mouth and looked at him while moaning as she climbed ontop of him.

 **''So good.''** was all she could say as she dropped onto his lap. Implaing herself with his cock. The sheer feeling of having such a big tool inside her sent a small trickle of blood to flow out her. It wasn't because of the fact that she was a virgin, it was because of the fact that it entered her womb and for some reason her walls clamped down hard, cause the blood to flow down.

''You okay?'' asked Naruto as he looked up to her. Ahri just responded by planting a kiss on his lips.

 **''Never better.''** said Ahri as she began to bounce on his lap.

The more she bounced and moaned, the more Naruto would send Void power into her which would bring her to orgasm after orgasm. She came atleast 3 times before Naruto released his load. She felt so good for having his load swishing inside her womb as she moved. Turning the tables, Naruto pinned her down into the missionary position. Thrusting forward with great speed, sending him into a desire to make her his just drove Ahri to the edge more. But alas, Naruto shot his final load into her and collapsed from fatigue.

 **Lemon end.**

Breathing heavily as he unsheathed himself from her, Ahri looked into the eyes of her lover. Yes Ahri was 100+ odd years old, but according to demons she was still in her 16 years of human life. Naruto pulled the blankets over him and her, and snuggled into her warm body. Ahri's tails wrapped around him and brought him closer.

''I love you Ahri-chan.'' said Naruto as he kissed her on the lips to which she responded to.

 **''I love you too.''** said Ahri as she fell asleep along with Naruto.

From the door were two sets of eyes. One belonged to Tayuya and the other belonged to Elen. Finding the places their lord told them to find they did and when they went to tell him, they watched from the door as they had sex. They wanted some of that action. But the question was, how? How were they going to have their leader make love to them like he did to Ahri.

Deciding to think on it another time, they retired to their own rooms which were now back to their original glory seeing that the castle was built ontop of the shrine Corvo made for the Outsider. According to ancient tales, the shrine Corvo made created a well of Mana that spewed everywhere and only those of his blood could access it. And now that it was awakened, the run down castle was mending itself. One could say, the castle was alive.

 **With Kurenai, Yugao, Hana and the others.**

Making camp in the forestry area where the Uzu ruins were just a few 100 mikes away, they decided to make camp. Yugao decided to take first watch and headed out to where she could think on what had happened to the moment that led to this moment. Reaching into her pocket she fished out the letter Naruto gave her before he left the Leaf. It read as such:

 _To my lovely Yugao-chan._

 _As you know by now I am to be executed by Sasuke-teme and the whole council will finaly think that they can be great once more. I assure you, this is all lies. This letter is living proof that I am still alive. I have recently unlocked my lineage. The power of the Void is mine to command._

 _I am returning to my roots. Meaning I'm going to Uzu to rebuild my one great clan. And I want you to be a part of that clan. I never got to tell you this, but I will anyway. I love you. I've always loved you. And I will keep lovong you. I can't wait to be with you again. Please, come with me to Uzu. I want to spend this life with you._

 _Signed by the one you grew to love._

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

At the very bottom of the letter was a very strange symbol she had never seen before. It looked so distorted and was more different than what she had encountered regarding seals and symbols. ( **A.N.** Mark of the Outsider).

Pocketing the letter she sat on a nearby rock and looked to the sky. The starry sky lit up in a display of beautiful white dots. She smiled as she felt at peace with the thought that her Naruto-kun was okay. And it wasn't just Yugao who thought of this notion as Kurenai and Hana had too been reading over their letters and had similar thoughts to their love interest.

They'd soon be together and they were planning on having that family with Naruto. Even if it would kill them. With the Branch Family of the Hyuga clan on the run like them, making them Renegades, they decided to go and investigate that strange light when they arrived at Uzu. Surprisingly it was at Uzu, which they found weird. They would never prepare themselves for when they saw Naruto and what he had become.

 **With Mei and Moka.**

Sprinting at high speeds the two made quick work on trying to get to Uzu, the ruins of an advanced civilization. A place where the populace had god like power. It was nothing like chakra, but yet it seemed to have the same concept. Mei was the only one to know the truth as she was given a copy of the records of Naruto by Hiruzen when he was still alive.

Deciding to call it a night, the two set up camp and went to bed. Well Moka chose to while Mei went over the documents given to her by Hiruzen. The documents read as such.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki.

Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Attono.

Descendant of: Corvo Attono (Possible reincarnation).

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki-Attono.

Father: Minato Namikaze.

Description of life: Born as a being constructed entirely of Mana. Born from the Void itself. A powerful relm where all Uzumaki are able to draw power from. Fake chakra system to keep his power a secret from other people who wish to manipulate him.

Warnings: Should the Void awaken inside him, he'd regain his god like power. Body will experience strainuous pain, but will be awakening process running its course. Came close to awakening once. When born, Naruto gave of powerful waves of Mana. His body was covered in the smoking colour of the Void itself. Use precautions when power surfaces.

Closing the file, Mei sighed at what was kept from her. Sure the betrothal only happened when she went to meet the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Attono family. But she only saw the future parents who were excited to finally have Kushina pregnant. In a sense, the child that was born was like a son to the Outsider. Smiling at this thought, she put out the fire and went into the tent and fell asleep alongside Moka who was happily sawing logs and leaving bite marks in her pillow while muttering that Naruto's blood tasted so good.

 **The next morning.**

Naruto himself felt so good. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he found Ahri to not be with him, instead there were two things that invaded his sense of touch and the sense of sight. For the sight, was the large buldge where his waist was, and the sense of feeling was the feeling of something wet and it feeling good on his morning wood. Pulling the blankets off he came to the sight of Ahri sucking him off as she rubbed his inner thigh. Deciding against it to not disturb her, he just lay there as he soon fired his seed into her mouth which she swallowed hungrily.

''Enjoy your breakfast?'' asked Naruto as he looked at Ahri who had disttached her mouth from his cock.

 **''Very much Naruto-kun.''** she purred as she got off the bed and got dressed in her clothes.

''I'll ask if anyone can make clothes so we can get you new ones.'' said Naruto as he watched her put on her clothes.

 **''Thank you my love.''** said Ahri as she winked to him and left the room.

Smiling at the notion of what happened, the sound of something invaded his ears. It sounded like a song, but it wasn't a song being sung by a woman. No. It gave off a very different pitch if you wish to call it that. Materialising his clothes, he walked around the room he found the sound was coming from the chest at the foot of the bed. Walking over to the chest he opened it and behold, he bared witness to a strange object that looked to be made of bone with the same mark as the Outsider's inscribed on the face of the bone.

''What the hell?'' was all Naruto could say as he picked it up.

But when his hands came in contact with the object in question, he felt his power increase to new heights and in that instant he was encased in Mana. The black power swirled around him and in the blink of an eye. He vanished and reappeared at the gates that he and the surviving Uzu citizens walked through. Looking around he wandered as to how he got there. He saw Elen looking at him while pointing to the object in his left hand.

''That is a Rune, Sama. It was used to upgrade your powers by exchanging them with Outsider-sama in the presence of the Void. Where did you find it?'' asked Elen walking up to her master.

''Dunno. I heard this strange song and walked around the royal chamber trying to find the sound. I opened the chest at the foot of the bed. ANd the next thing I know is I grabbed this thing and I find myself here.'' said Naruto.

''It must be the fact that you're a contruct of the Void. Runes have no effect on you so they now serve a different purpose.'' said Elen as she donned a thinking pose by placing her fist on her chin. ( **A.N.** How the girls to the thinking pose).

''Of course. Runes are objects imbued from the Void itself. Seeing that you are now the Void, Runes seem to boost your synchro ratio with the Void, your source of power, boosting your overall strength to new heights. Which means, Runes to you are now-''

''Amplifiers.'' said Naruto looking at the Rune in his hand as it continued to sing and gave off its black smoking colour.

''Correct sama.'' said Elen as she walked up to him.

''If you wish, I can teach you all the different powers you can gain.'' said Elen with a blush on her face.

''I'd like that. Thank you.'' said Naruto as he too blushed and couldn't help but look at her ample cleavage. A clear advantage she had and she seemed to not be afraid to use it.

 _'Yes. This way I can get with him. It was after all the Royal Protector's job to leanr the different powers their king or queen or both held. This way I can begin to see of he'll love me.'_ __thought Elen as she mentally high fived herself.

 **And scene.**

 **Hope you guys liked the newest chapter of Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **I very much apologize that it took so long, it was just that I had alot of shit to do. But thank you for tuning in. As well, I don't like saying this but for those who are following Naruto's Dishonor and Crimson Lord Naruto, my other fanfic. If you wish for a new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto, then please review the second chapter. I can't begin the newest chapter unless I know if you guys liked it or not. The same thing happened to Death In A Devil's World. One of the first ever fanfics that I gave birth to. Come on guys. I don't bite. Death In A Devil's World is on 8 reviews and that one is only on 4 chapters.**

 **So please can you review Death In A Devil's World and Crimson Lord Naruto along with this newest chapter. That would be a big help.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I thank you all for tuning into the newest chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. As stated in Naruto The King Of Chaos, please understand that it is something a want to now do from now on. Some of you may be thinking that I'm being a total asshole. But please be assured, it is not something that I see as something that will cause you to feel like this. I personally feel that I'm putting my career as an author on the line with what I'm doing. So please, as stated on King Of Chaos, I will take whatever money you guys give me. Be it from $1 to $100 or what ever currency you guys use. It would really help me out alot. I don't care what you pay me. Don't feel bad, modders also do this. Those who give cash to them, it just shows the modders that their work is appreciated. And I think it's time for me to take that leap of faith.**

 **But anyway, here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Say?

Walking into his quaters, Naruto's mind clicked, the Outsider mentioned that the royal Uzumaki wrote in the jounral only they could open that somehow got transported here. Searching through the various possible hiding places in the room, he opened the drawer next to the bed and behold...

Nothing.

Sighing as he had searched everywhere, he began to close the drawer, but his mark flashed twice with its trademark colour along with the cracks on his arm. The inside of the drawer responed in the same manner. Instantly the book he'd been searching for materialised into existance before him and he saw there was a symbol of the Outsider engraved on the cover. Grabbing the book, his mark flashed twice with the engraving responding in the same manner again. A clicking sound was heard and Naruto opened the book and began to read its contents. The first page was in Corvo's handwriting. It read as followed:

 _Waking in this still strange world I wonder around as if I were a beast hungry for something to sink its teeth in. Despite being in this new world the people seem nice. And for some reason they treat me like a sort of god. They keep saying that their master, the Outsider did everything in his power to bring me here. Huh, he just said that my job wasn't done yet and just dragged me here like some child in need of a smack._

 _At least the people here are nice. I've found it to be quite enjoyable to live in peace instead of me having to watch my back. As well, I somehow get the feeling that the Priestess, who I landed into when I arrived here, likes me. But it could be my imagination._

''Naruto-sama.'' came a voice at the door.

Turning to look at the person who had gotten into his quaters, he saw Elen standing there with an object that was singing. And Naruto knew exactly what it was another Rune. But this one gave off a different pitch than the one for his Blink ability.

''What is it Elen?'' asked Naruto as he looked at her.

''I found this in the library. It was hidden under a shelf I accidently knocked down. I'm sure you know what it does.'' said Elen as she walked over to her master.

Despite knowing that he was her king and master, she had to keep it strictly profensional. It was something she had to do if she wanted to keep her master happy.

Handing him the Rune she watched as to what would happen. But with Naruto it was the worst thing ever, having to have the Rune recognise him as the new master of it. When his hands made contact with the piece of enchanted bone, Naruto's eyes began to burn like a thousand suns. Shouting in pain as the feeling increased in intensity, Naruto's Void power gathered around him and began to swirl in a raging inferno. Rushing to her master's side she placed a hand on his shoulder and felt what could be described as if she was in the arctic regions. His skin was ice cold.

Finally calming down Naruto opened his eyes and Elen gasped in shock and fear at what she saw. Her master's eyes were full black with the mark of the Outsider as the iris, in both of the eyes. As well, they were smoking with black fire.

''Naruto-sama. Your eyes. They're...'' she trailed as she looked into the eyes of Naruto.

''I see...'' started Naruto.

''What is it?'' she asked as she went to her master's side to assist with anything.

''I can see...everything. Full depth perception. Everything. I can see Ahri-chan at the fountain right there. She's sitting on the ledge sipping on what looks like tea while some animals are gathering around her. She's so close, like I'm right there.'' stated Naruto pointing at a direction.

Following his finger, she walked to the window and looked around, narrowing her eyes to see just that bit further. She found she couldn't see anything. Seeing a set of binoculars by the window she grabbed them and looked through them. Her eyes widened in shock as to what she was seeing. Approximately 1000 meters away, sat Ahri at the fountain located deeper in the ruined city. Doing exactly what Naruto stated, with animals gathered around her form while she sipped her tea. Dropping the binoculars, she turned around shaking like a leaf.

''Naruto-sama. She is 1000 meters away. What was that?'' asked Elen, her voice shaking along with her shock.

''I think that must be the Rune. Hold this.'' said Naruto as he chucked the Rune to her which she caught.

The symbol left his right eye and the smoking like burning eyes ceased to be, but he was still using Void Vision. Looking around he found he couldn't see further anymore, like his vision was limited by something. He could see Elen and a few objects in his quaters and an even fewer outside his quaters. Requesting the Rune again, he felt his Mana sky rocket once more and he found he could see further. Putting the Rune down and deactivating his Void Vision power he deduced that the Rune was to enhance his Void Vision power to where he could see further. As well as making everything more clearer.

''Young prince.'' came a voice and both Naruto and Elen turned to the corner to see the Outsider hovering there. Elen immediately dropped to the ground in a kneeling position before her god. To be in the presence of the Outsider was everything to the Uzuamki, but to speek to the Outsider would be a major boost in reputation. But that was on a different level, only the royal family ever spoke to the Outsider.

''Yes Outsider-sama?'' asked Naruto as he got up as walked over to the Void god.

''You have found the only two Runes to ever be made before the fall of Uzushio. Before the fall, the people would hunt whales and take one bone from them, being from the center bone in the spine and carve my mark into them. From there I'd imbue them with my power. The royal family and a select few were the only ones to access my power from them. Reason why I'm telling you this is because I want the people to start hunting whales again. Hunt whales and bring their bones to me so I can make more Runes for you. The Void calls for you to unlock all your power. I wish for that to happen. I want you to be at your highest peek. But seeing that they aren't like you, the Runes would vanish when aquired. But when a royal child is born, the Runes reappear. But you're a different case. As you are the Void.'' stated the Outsider.

''Of course Outsider-sama. But may I ask why whales?'' asked Naruto crossing his arms.

''Whales hold a very unique ability to hold my power. They hold a passive ability to retain whatever magic is placed into them. That is why we use whale bone for my Runes.'' said the Outsider.

''Okay.'' was all Naruto said.

''There is a nice herd of whales not too far from here. By the shoreline you'll find them on the south side of the coastline.'' said the Outsider.

''I know the place.'' said Elen.

''Very well. We'll go.'' said Naruto with the Outsider vanishing.

''With the miners going after the minerals I asked for, we might as well go and hunt some whales. As the Out-''

''Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!'' shouted a child running into the room.

''What is it child?'' asked Naruto as he knelt to the child's level.

''Bandits. They've taken the people there hostage. They seek to kill them and take the women for entertainment and pleasure. My kaa-san is one of them. Please save my friends and family.'' said the child with tears streeming down his face.

''Elen, we're going.'' said Naruto which made Elen nod her head.

Bringing out his Rune which boosts his Blink power he grabbed Elen and Blinked. But with his new Blink power running at a higher throttle, when he Blinked, what sounded like thunder clapping echoed when he Blinked as well as a blinding white light lept from Naruto when he used the power. It was so loud and even the sky darkened a bit from the power. Some of the people got a scare while others just moved around unphased at what happened.

Getting there, naruto felt a little weird. For some reason, his power felt weaker than what it was at the castle. What was going on? Looking from their hiding place in some shrubs, they watched the people gather the women into an area while some of them laughed. But one of them had what looked like a weird box strapped over his shoulders with his hands resting on the winder. ( **A.N.** Music box that screws with your powers from Dishonored).

Sealing away his Rune which formed a Rune shaped symbol on his right forearm he Blinked into one of the bandits and killed him instantly by grabbing his hair and slicing his head clean off in one smooth motion. All with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

''Uzumaki!'' shouted one of the bandits.

Instantly the one with the overgrown music box began to wind the box. A horrifying disgusting sound echoed through Naruto's ear who dropped to the floor clutching his ears in pain. The box. He realised. It was limiting his connection with the Void. His source of power. Blood slowly trickled down from his nose as he death glared the one with the music box.

''Well well well. We heard that the Uzumaki heir was a person who gained the power of the Void, but you don't see it. We own these lands. Seeing that you're young, I'll let you in on something. We're also responsible for the fall of Uzu. And with you here, the Uzumaki royal bloodline. Your cursed bloodline with die here.'' said the one bandit as he lifted his sword into the air. Just as he was about to bring it down, Elen shot out of her hiding spot and smacked the guy 3 meters away from her master. But that was when she realised it as well. That music box was cutting her off from drawing out Arufal's power. She was also feeling very week. Over the years of training her body on getting used to her father's sword, the sword in a sense grows into you. Allowing you to indirectly access the power of the Void. She was now left in the same position as her master. Dropping her sword, she began to heave as she forced her body to breathe.

''Some guard you are. Hm, you're very hot. I'll have you first. Watch my back boys.'' said the one bandit who was clearly calling the shots.

Walking over to her while he undid his pants, he smiled evily. Pushing her down, by grabbing her throat and slamming her into the ground, damaging her verabrae in the process, he began to position himself at her entrance. All she could do was lie there with tears running down her cheeks as to what was going to befall her. But Naruto who was seeing this all forced his body to forcibly reconnect with the Void, pushing all his physical energy he Blinked and tackled the bastard to the ground. Elen just layed there, shocked at the choice of action for her master which he took.

And now all she could do was lie there as she watched him, punching the man in the face repeatedly while shouting that he will never be a true man as long as he would assault women like that. His eyes were ablazed with fury, his mouth foamed with rage as he drove his fist non stop into the man's jaw. Blood flowed from the man's jaw as blood decorated naruto's fist.

Thinking that he has had enough he got up on shaky legs from the adrenaline coursing through his body, he death glared the one with music box. Slowly walking to him, Naruto's body began to take on a new form. Mana seeped from the ground and slowly began to cover his body to where he was now just a regular orb of black Void power. But that was when the orb exploded and out from it emerged an entirely different entity. Shadowy deity that moved with both speed and death. When it moved, what looked like tendrils of shadows shot out as if it was imitating the way a beast walks. It's unholy purple eyes gazed at the assailants gathered and vanished in the blink of an eye.

''Where is he?'' asked the one bandit as they desperately scanned the area for any traces of where the beast went.

One of the bandits looked down and saw what could be a described as a tail to emerge out of the one with the music box's shadow. The apparation was as long as the person's body and had what looked like a stinger type spike at the end of it

''It's behind you!'' he screamed as he pointed at the man's shadow.

Realising his cover was blown, the beast drove in a tendril of pure Mana into the man's back, impaling him and instantly killing him in the process. Jumping out of the shadow, the beast charged with great speed and took one of the other bandits out. Looking back with the dead bandit in it's mouth. Blood gushed everywhere as its purple eyes glanced at the other bandits. Elen found she could breathe again as well as he Mana returning to her. But getting up was out of the question, her back was damaged and she would only get up in a few hours, maybe even a few days. So she settled on watching the blood bath.

''So this it the Void Beast. It's even more powerful than what my parents told me.'' she said to herself as she watched the beast jump into the air and slm as if it were a meteor into the ground. Causing spikes of Mana to rise up and impale a few of the bandits.

It didn't take long for them to all be dead and gone. The beast roared to the heavens and reverted back to normal. To reveal the king the populace of Uzu came to see him as. The women all cheered and praised his name for what he did, children too followed their mother's example and cheered for him. Naruto was surely going to do something about those bandits. But he'd worry about that at a later stage. Walking over to Elen who just lay there he began to access her injuries by pushing in Mana into her body. Elen for her part was flabergasted that her own king would stoop to levels just to see if she was okay.

''Why save me? It is the duty of the Royal Protectors to defend the king and Queen even if it kills them.'' said Elen as she felt her bones mend themselves thanks to Naruto's power.

''I don't care what you say. My reason is my own to save you.'' said Naruto as he continued to push his power into her.

''But still. I'm a nobody. You shouldn't waste your time on someone inferior like-''

 **Slap!**

Naruto's hand smacked through her face. His eyes ablzed with anger and rage as his right hand turned red from the slap. Even though he didn't like hitting a woman, he had to make Elen stop saying those words. Desipte the rage, he felt someone sick for doing that to her.

''I don't give a fuck on who or what you are. Elen-chan. I consider you to be more than a servant. You are a person with feelings and a heart.'' said Naruto with his Mana swirling around him in a violent manner showing that he was serious.

''But, I am sworn to protect you. I do as you wish.'' said Elen.

''Then I forbid you from taking my assumption and asking me instead. I don't want to see anyone get hurt infront of me. I don't want any of those I care for to be hurt. I want you all to be safe. Including you.'' said Naruto as he finished healing her injuries and helped her to a sitting position.

''Y-You don't want me to get hurt?'' she said as her voice became heated with embarrasment.

''Yes. I don't wanna see you get hurt. I consider you as someone who I want to protect.'' said Naruto.

''T-That's very nice of you. Naruto-sama.'' said Elen as she turned her head away from her leader, desperate to hide the blush adorning her face.

''No. Just Naruto.'' said Naruto as he got up and held out his hands.

''O-Of course. N-Naruto.'' said Elen as she took his hand.

''I want you all to move closer to the castle. That way you can be safe. Just until we've gotten the defenses up and running. In the meantime, I'll have clones patrol the area.'' said Naruto with the people nodding their heads.

''Of course.'' they said as they went to pack up their things.

Deciding to patrol the area to give the people protection until they were ready to go, Naruto walked around the lower city with Elen walking behind him, who was blushing a deep red similar to the colour of a tomato.

 _'He really does care for me. I can't belive he said he cares for my well being.'_ she thought as they carried on moving around the suburb.

''Elen, I want you to now live in the castle with me. You'll be treated with every ounce of love and respect equivilant to that of a queen. As well, so will Tayuya.'' said Naruto, further cementing his show of care to her.

''Thank you Naruto.'' she said blushing even deeper. Yup, she was now developing a crush on her leader and master. But the question was, did he feel the same way to her?

With everything packed up and ready to go, they made their way to the upper district of the city. Getting there, Naruto summoned up some 1300 Bunshin and had them patrol the are in a 2000 meter radius. With that sorted out, Naruto got Elen settled in the one room on the second floor of the caslte to which she thanked Naruto for.

Sitting on his throne, Naruto breathed in a sigh of exhaustion. But just when he thought it was all okay, the doors flung open to reveal a blur of black and white that slammed into Naruto making him gasp in surprise.

 **''What happened? I heard you were in a fight with some bandits.''** she asked as she sat on his lap and stroked his hair. Showing her deep love for Naruto, which for some reason went a bit too far.

''Yeah, they had some weird music box that blocked and limited my connection to the Void. It was as if I was left helpless.'' said Naruto as he ran his left hand along her back making her shiver in delight from his touch.

 **''Then in the future, take me with you.''** said Ahri as she placed her head against his.

''Count on it my love.'' said Naruto as he placed a kiss on her lips. To which she moaned into and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

As they kissed, Naruto's mind suddenly clicked. The alter directly below his throne was a shrine in itself. But there had to be something deeper than that. When he touched the shrine the first time, he felt like it was an endless pit of something that he couldn't describe. It was very different to what he felt when he first awoke the Void inside him, it felt like something more ancient. Something that felt like the deep layers of the Void itself. Something that was there, waiting to be awakened again.

But he'd put that on for another time, he was right now making out with his bombshell of a demon girlfriend on his throne. Take about being kinky.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for reading the newest chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. As stated in the A.N. before we dove into this one, I want to add something in. It is also fine if you don't feel like paying me. I won't hold it against you. Jesus never forced himself on those when he walked the Earth, so niether will I.**

 **As well, here is a reference on the Amplified Powers Naruto has:**

 **Void Vision: See cones of vision and objects in a limited space.**

 **Void Visable: See objects more further away and see enemies at a safe distance. Perfect for taking enemies out from a distance.**

 **Blink: Short Teleportation distance from point to point.**

 **Flash Bang: Teleport greater distances, anywhere based off memory. When Blink is activated a blinding burst of light is released and and the sound of thunder claps above with the sky darkening for a few seconds before dispersing.**

 **There will be more regarding those powers as the people create more Runes for the young prince. But for now, those are the only two amplified powers he has at the moment. As well, use your imagination for what Bend Time, Devouring Swarm and Void Beast will be in an Amplified state. Happy thinking.**

 **As well here is the schedule so you guys can follow my progress and the release of new chapters:**

 **Wednesday: Naruto The King Of Chaos**

 **Thursday: Naruto's Dishonor**

 **Friday: Crimson Lord Naruto**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new installment of Naruto's Dishonor. Some of you may be wondering: Why isn't Naruto OP in this one? Well, I chose to not make him OP. Due to the fact that when someone is OP you tend to lose inspiration. Naruto The King Of Chaos was being dragged so I chose to end it there by making the last chapter a bit rushed. But I think it was time to put that one to rest. Long stories are all well and good, but if they drag on forever you see people start getting bored. As well, please can you do something for me?**

 **Please review Crimson Lord Naruto. The people who have reviewed it, good and thank you so this message isn't meant for you. For those who like reading Crimson Lord Naruto and haven't reviewed it, then this will partially hurt you. If you want to have a new chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto, then review the chapters I post. For crying out loud people. This is turning into a repeat episode of Death In A Devil's World. Please guys, I don't bite.**

 ***Sigh***

 **But here is a new chapter for Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Sorry?

Batting his eyes to slowly wake up, Naruto found himself in his quaters with Ahri snuggled up next him on his left side, her left arm was wrapped around his torso and her left leg was wrapped around his waist. She was purring as she moaned into his form more. Smiling Naruto went to stroke her one ear. This only made her shiver in delight as she adjusted her form lying up against him.

 **''Mmmmm. Naru-chan. That feels good.''** she purred as she adjusted herself to be ontop of his chest. Still asleep she was now snuggling into his chest as she kept moaning his name.

''Glad you think so.'' said Naruto cockily as his other hand ran along her back making her gasp this time in pleasure.

 **Knock knock knock.**

''Yes?'' asked Naruto when he heard the knock.

''Naruto? We've got a problem.'' said Elen from the other side of the door.

''What is it?'' asked Naruto as he sounded distraughted at what the problem was.

''Some people have arrived stating that they know you. As well, one of them said that they were your lovers, the one with black hair handed me a letter bearing the mark of the Outsider.'' stated Elen.

''That's Kurenai-chan and the others. Who are the others?'' asked Naruto sounding relieved that is girlfriends were all okay.

''They say they're the Hyuga branch members. They wish for sanctuary here. They're even willing to be placed under your command.'' added Elen.

''That must be Neji. Heh, always going on about how he wants the Branch members happy. Permission granted. Tell them I'll be down soon.'' said Naruto.

''Of course Naruto.'' said Elen as the sounds of footsteps walking away could be heard.

Smiling at the fact that Elen was now calling him, Naruto instead of Naruto-sama was a great improvement, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something she was hiding from him. Deciding to talk to her when he had some free time he looked down at the sleeping form of his lover Ahri. Leaning down he kissed her forehead which made her face relax more and made her moan as well.

''So how long are you planning on pretending to sleep for?'' asked Naruto as he stroked her hair.

 **''As long as it takes.''** said Ahri as she opened her eyes and kissed Naruto on the lips to which he gladly accepted and kissed her back with more force.

Getting off him, she got dressed and watched as Naruto's clothes materialised onto him. She then took his hand into her own and they walked out the room and down the stairs to where the Throne room was. Getting there, Naruto sat down while Ahri stood by the throne like any woman would do if they were in royalty.

''Naruto-kun? Is that you?'' asked Hana as she looked at Naruto with eyes that held shock and terror. Despite the changes she and the others saw when Naruto was in prison, being the snow white hair. And seeing that the bags under his eyes were gone meant that he had been getting a comfortable sleep. But with the whole arm having cracks in it, the different left eye and the constant glowing tattoo on his left hand only spelt one thing for them.

''Naruto-kun? What happened?'' asked Yugao, smacking the question all three girls had in their heads into proportion of one simple question. Yugao slowly walked up to the throne, only to have Tayuya who was hiding to jump out while holding a katana in her hands with said blade at Yugao's throat while she glared bloody daggers at her.

''Don't even set one foot near my master. Tramp.'' snarled Tayuya as an aura of malice engulfed her.

''He's my lover. And why would you care? Slut.'' sapt back Yugao.

''Shut the fuck up bitch!'' shouted Tayuya as she charged with everything she had.

''That's enough Tayuya!'' shouted Naruto instantly making Tayuya come to a streeching halt.

''But master? She could be a spy or something along those lines?'' said Tayuya in a sheepish voice.

''She's not. She, along with Hana-chan and Kurenai-chan are my lovers. Please refrain from trying to decapitate my lovers and friends.'' said Naruto as he rubbed his one temple.

''A-As you wish.'' said Tayuya as she fixed herself and sheathed the katana and walked off.

''Now that that mess is sorted out. Neji-san, Hanabi-san. Why come here?'' asked Naruto turning his attention to them

''We wish to have a better life. Ever since your imprisonment, the Main Branch has been getting meaner. They thought you had raped Hinata and decided to take their anger out on us. If Hanabi hadn't helped us, we'd have been dead by now.'' said Neji.

''And this seal you showed me during out match. Is it still there?'' asked Naruto getting up from his throne.

''Hai.'' said Hanabi without hesitation.

''Meet me outside. I'll remove them once I'm finished here.'' said Naruto.

''Hai.'' said Hanabi and Neji and they walked out the castle leaving Kurenai, Yugao and Hana to stand there staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

''Naruto-kun? What happened to you?'' asked Kurenai as they watched Naruto get up from his throne and walk to them while smiling a very warm smile.

''It happened when I broke out of prison. After I killed those two ANBU I ran away. From there I found that girl, Tayuya, trapped. So I freed her and now she serves me, but I don't like servant/master relationships. Though her temper always seems to be a problem. From there, we went to an unnamed village which turned out to be a village full of survivors of the Uzumaki clan. And according to them, I'm the last heir. My mother, Kushina okaa-san was the last princess of Uzu. Long story short, I am their king and they serve me.'' said Naruto stopping infront of them which made them bring him into a bone brushing bear hug.

''We're just so glad that you're okay. You had us worried and we hoped you were okay. But what is this?'' asked Kurenai as she ran her hand along Naruto's cracked left arm while Hana's hand made its way to his cheek which showed a bit of the cracks.

''It happened when I fully awoke the Void within me. Turns out my chakra cords were fake and when I awoke the sleeping Void inside. My cords were burnt to a crisp and in its place I'm the Void made flesh. The Outsider told me that I can access more of the powers I hold the more the cracks spread.'' said Naruto as he showed them the cracks running along his chest as well.

Turning to Ahri who just stood there with a smile on her face, Naruto introduced her to them and they were found in a state of shock when they learnt that this woman was the very woman who was the Kyuubi No Yoko. Deciding to adress this now, the girls took Ahri and decided to have a nice good long talk with her. Naruto went to where the Hyuga Branch members were gathered and found Neji having a very nice conversation with Hanabi, who came to view the prodigy as a brother more than a cousin.

Getting their attention, Naruto summoned up all his strength and called forth the Void to get to work. By pushing his mind into the Void he gained superior insight on everything known about the clan's history and various other things. Taking a mental image of the Cage Bird Seal he broke it down to its most basic function and managed to create a removal seal. But what got his blood boiling was the fact that the Cage Bird Seal seemed to be a stolen version of the Tripronged Seal used on him to hold Ahri at bay. The Hyuga must've stolen some scrolls from them and made their own version from the Tripronged Seal and called it the Cage Bird Seal. Too bad, it seemed this version still had its core function similar to the Uzumaki ways of Sealing. Pushing his power into the Seal he watched it break like a twig being stepped on, from outside, all Branch Members felt the Cage Bird Seal break as if it weren't even there. Pulling off his Hitai Ite, Hanabi gasped in shock as what she saw. Neji's Cage Bird Seal was gone. It was a dream come true.

Thanking Naruto by bowing to him, Naruto assured them that it was okay and that he'd be more than willling to give them enough space to grow into their own Hyuga clan. But the new members that would be produced along with them will serve Naruto for all time.

The Void was not idle either in this matter. Fissures of the Void scurried about, repairing buildings and streets, returning the city to its original glory, to be the proud homeland of the Uzumaki and the Void again. Naruto was very happy with this knowledge. Walking past a building that had just had the roof placed back on it, making it back into the boutique shop it was a voice sounded behind him.

''Naruto-kun? Is that you?'' asked the voice from behind.

Turning around and gasping at who he was seeing, Naruto nearly had a heart attack. Moka and Mei Terumi, his fiance and childhood friend. Mei had tears of joy in her eyes and Moka was more happy than anything else. But something caught their eyes. His left arm and eye, as well as the left side of his face had crack in them and his left eye was different to what they thought it used to be.

''Are you okay? Naruto-kun?'' asked Moka now very concerned for Naruto.

''I'm very much fine. This is just a result of me awakening the Void. My original source of power.'' said Naruto making Mei nod in understanding.

''I see, now that your body is more mature to handle the Void's power, you have unlocked it. When if it were left alone in the past, you would be under serious strain and eventually die.'' said Mei this time making Naruto cross his arms and nod in affirmation.

''So this is your true power?'' asked Moka trying to understand what was going on.

''Yes, this is my true power. This is what my body would look like if I had the full power of the Void inside me.'' said Naruto as he turned around to see a whole bunch of women and children along with some of the men walking to them with fisherman grade harpoons.

''And where are you going?'' asked Naruto.

''To hunt whales, Naruto-sama. Elen-sama told us that you wish to expand your power in a boosted capacity.'' said the one man as he adjusted his grip on the harpoon.

''Very well. Come back in one piece.'' said Naruto as he stepped aside for the fishermen to go and hunt whales to carve the mark of the Outsider into them. Just like their ancestors did before them.

Leading his fiance and friend to the castle, Naruto opened the doors to the great Throne room to show the sheer brilliance the castle held. Polished marble flooring, pillars of polished cream colour decorated the sides while banners of purple hung from the pillars. Decorated stained windows lined the sides, alonging the beautiful sun to pierce the room, but at the end of the room, was the throne that Naruto sat on. A flight of stairs on either side of the throne leading up to the second floor where Naruto's cambers lay and various other rooms were. Directly behind the throne was the stone door that opened when Naruto first got here. But it was now a polished white marble slab with the mark of the Outsider adorning the face of the door. But the throne was the most beautiful piece of work.

It too was made of white marble, but it had a soft like cushion on it, looking like the cushion was built into the throne. A red cloth wrapped around the base of the throne and the cloth extending to the top. ( **A.N.** Think of the Overlord's Throne from Overlord 2 before you upgrade everything).

''Very nice Naruto-kun.'' said Moka as she looked around the Throne room.

''Thank you. This is where the main shit happens. My quaters at the second floor and the other rooms are for whoever. As well, may I thank you for always being there for me.'' said Naruto as he hugged them.

Running their hands along his back their faces cringed at what they felt. Sure they felt what felt like muscle, but what felt like scratches along his back were what were felt the most. Pulling away from Naruto they both looked into his eyes while Mei asked the question on both their minds.

''What is up with your back?'' asked Mei.

''It happened when I was in prison. I was beaten within an inch of my life and Ahri-chan did everything she could to keep me alive.'' said Naruto as he opened his shirt to show them the latest mark which was located on the right side of his chest, opposite to the fist sized scar on the left side of his chest. The scar was a kanji brand for Demon.

''This was the latest one they gave me. They said it was what I deserve. Heh, the two ANBU I killed were the ones who put that on me.'' said Naruto as he pulled his shirt back on.

Telling them to make themselves at home, Naruto decided to pay visit to his library to find out more about his powers. In order for him to become a full master of his powers, he had to put in the hours to learn how to harness them. Expand them. And evolve them, if possible.

Opening the the library, he saw Elen bust going through the various books stacked on the shelves. She seemed to be searching for something, but didn't know what. Coughing to get her attention, she nearly fell over from the fright. Naruto saw this and Blinked to help her. Unfortunatly she fell ontop of him, opening her eyes while complaining that the fal saw sore, she opened her eyes and noticed how close her face was to Naruto's. Shooting her head back she began her thousand apology essay about how she'd not do that again, only to have Naruto place a finger on her lips and move his head to hers, bringing her lips to his, her eyes widened in shock at the reality at what was happening. Her king was kissing her while his tongue licked her bottom lip.

Slowly closing her eyes she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, she deepened the kiss. They broke apart when breathing became a neccesity. Looking into Naruto's eyes, she found him to be more handsomer up close. Everything was where it should be. Not babay fat no nothing of that shit. He looked to have the face carved by angels.

''Naruto.'' she chimed as she dove in again for another kiss.

This time Naruto was taken back. He kissed her because he thought that was what people do in a close up situation. Only to have this girl kiss him after he kissed her. But just like Elen the first time. He allowed her to explore his mouth by opening it for her tongue. And once again, they pulled away for air.

''Naruto. I-I...I-I...'' she stammered as her eyes darted from his to somewhere else in the room as she sat on his lap.

''It's alright Elen-chan. I feel the same way about you.'' said Naruto as he ran his hand along her cheek.

''Really?'' she asked sounding like she had been given an award.

''Yes. I want us to be something more than this.'' said Naruto making Elen bury her face in his chest, blushing up a storm.

Going in for another kiss, the found this one to be filled with more passion than the others. This one was filled with passion and love. Love and the sheer feeling of wanting each other. Heating it more, Elen pushed Naruto to the floor and ran her hand along his body, while Naruto's hand did the same.

That was when they ehard someone cough at the door. Breaking their kiss and looking at whoever was in the door. It was Tayuya. Crossing her arms over her chest while blushing at what she saw, she told Naruto that some people were caught at the main gate and were requesting to see him. It was an emergency the people told her.

Getting up Naruto walked out with Elen in tow. Reaching his throne he sat down and saw the people were Gaara and his siblings. Smiling a warm smile, Naruto welcomed his surrogate brother with open arms to the Uzu lands.

Deciding to get down to business, Naruto asked why Gaara was here in his lands.

''I seek to help rebuild Uzu. Butt seeing the country repairing itself is something I never expected. So, how about we set up trading ties instead.'' said Gaara which made Naruto nod his head.

As well, Gaara didn't bother asking why Naruto's body looked like this as one night the Outsider visited the young Jinchuuriki in a dream and told him to meet Naruto in Uzu. He did that and look what he found. Exactly what the Outsider stated he'd find.

''I agree. As well, any and all people you wish to have live here. We have more than enough room.'' said Naruto making Gaara nod in understandment.

After getting the meeting out the way. Gaara and his siblings left, leaving Naruto to just sit there looking like he was tired. Then he remembered something. Asking Tayuya to get him the books about the Void from the library the foul mouthed teen ran off to get the books, only to have one of his clones come up to him and tell him that there was a group of people at the gate. And they were demanding to see the leader. Asking Elen to go and bring them here, she nodded her head and left the castle to get the people to the Throne room.

 **At the gates.**

''How long is this going to take? They should be happy that a powerful being like myself is gracing these lands.'' said the boy his raven black hair.

''Sasuke-kun. You know these lands are owned by someone out of legend.'' said a girl with navy blue hair.

''I don't care Hinata. These people should be here, serving on hands and knees. They could never hope to beat me.'' sneered Sasuke as he tapped his foot in impatience.

''Sasuke. Remember why we are here. We're here to get answers to find where Naruto had vanished to. If we can get him back into the Leaf. We can be glorious again.'' said Kakashi as he looked up from his book.

''Yeah right. You just want someone to play punching bag for your precious toy. Go suck his cock in those bushes there.'' said Tenten in a harsh tone while pointing at some bushes near the gates.

That was when they were interuppted when Elen walked to them and told them the prince would see them now. As they walked, Sasuke's eyes couldn't help but look Elen up. Those gorgeous hips. Fantastic legs and nearly E-cup breats were what he wanted. Hinata and Sakura were just toys, but this woman, he wanted to have her to produce powerful children. So he became cocky and walked beside her.

''Hey good looking. How about you come home with me. Produce my children and you can go to your parents and tell them you're fucking a powerful Uchiha like me.'' said Sasuke with a cocky smirk.

''No thank you. I already have my heart stolen, by the prince of these lands. And if he finds out as to what you're doing to me. He will kill you.'' said Elen while glaring bloody daggers at him.

''As if this week person could hold up to me.'' said Sasuke as the great doors opened to see the prince sitting on his throne.

''Well well well. I thought I heard rats in my kingdom, but I had to see it for myself.'' said Naruto as his eyes glazed over with pure hatred.

''Naruto-kun? Is that you?'' asked Hinata sounding as if she had never seen him for so long.

''Hinata-chan? Is that you?'' asked naruto as he looked at her with pure love and compassion.

''Naruto-kun!'' she cheered as she ran to the throne with Naruto getting up and catching her in a tight hug.

''I missed you forever.'' she sobbed into his chest as Naruto looked at her with love and admiration.

''I missed you too.'' said Naruto as he leaned to her level and locked eyes with her.

''Hinata-chan.'' whispered Naruto closing his eyes.

''Naruto-kun.'' she purred as she too closed her eyes and brought her face to his.

But when she thought she was going to get a kiss from Naruto, she received a more harsher approach to the matter. A firm punch into her abdomen sent her across the room and into Sakura who had her mouth open at what just happened.

''What the hell Naruto? Why did you hit a girl?'' asked Kakashi with an eye the size of dinner plates.

''Because that bitch... I don't even hold the very ordacity to look her in the eyes. Much less hold her for that matter. She is extremely lucky to be in my presence after what she did. Or what you all did for that matter.'' snarled Naruto as he sat back on his throne and began hitting his index finger on the arm rest to show how agitated he was.

''We aren't following.'' said Tenten.

''Apart from you Ten-san. These little shitstains took everything I held dear to me. I remember very clearly as to what happened all those months I was locked up. But I can see that you don't so here is the run down. Kakashi, you disowned me as your student. Which doesn't surprise me considering you only taught dumb fuck over there. My father would be turning in his grave right now. Sakura, you only wanted me around because you wanted someone to blame when things didn't go your way. Everytime you were shot down by Sasuke for a date. You would hunt me down and beat the living shit out of me. I can't believe I liked you once upon a time.'' said Naruto in a sweet tone that only made Sakura cringe in fear as well as Kakashi.

''That's not tr-''

''Yes it is! You know it's true. You know how many times Ahri-chan tried to heal my wounds from the countless beatings you gave me?'' asked Naruto coldly.

''And finally Hinata. After a few months, you finally tell me that you loved me. But it was in the form of an insult by belittling me. And then to make matters worse, you damaged my arm's chakra cords. No worries there, as those were fake.'' said Naruto smiling cockily.

Hinata just flared her Byakugan and looked away went she looked at Naruto. She was fully disorientated at what she saw when she looked at Naruto.

''How can your chakra cords be fake?'' asked Sasuke clearly not believing it.

''He has no chakra cords. They're none existant. When I looked at him, his body was filled with a blinding light. One that I've never seen before.'' said Hinata as her vision slowly returned to her.

''Give me that power dobe. I will be the master of it. Not the child of some bitch I found in a brothel and then fucked for a good few minutes.'' said Sasuke.

That did it. Summoning the Rune that enhanced Blink, Naruto activated Flash Bang, blinding everyone in the room. When the ringing stopped and their vision returned they found Naruto punching Sasuke in the face while swearing him about what his mother was really like. Mei and even Moka had a tough time prying Naruto off Sasuke. Mei and Moka entered the room to see what that blinding like was and found Naruto punching Sasuke in the face.

''What was that for?'' asked Sasuke getting up off the ground and wiping his nose which gushed with blood.

''I don;t give a fucking rat's ass as to who you are. You could be Kami and I would give you the fucking finger! Leave now. The next time I see you, I'll have you shot on sight. However...'' trailed Naruto as he looked at Tenten.

''Ten-san. Do you miss Neji?'' asked Naruto making Tenten nod as a tone tear ran down her face.

''He lives here in Uzu now. You may go and see him if you wish.'' said Naruo as Neji walked into the room.

''Naruto-san. Thank you for giving us a ne... Ten-chan?'' asked Neji as he looked at Tenten who was already running to him.

''How dare you defy our ways.'' snarled Hinata as she made the hindsign her father showed her to activate the Cage Bird Seal.

''Oh no. I-I feel it...Nooooooo! Heheheheh. Naruto already removed it.'' said Neji moving his Head band out the way to show a blemish free, no marked forehead.

''But how? No one can remove...''

''...The Cage Bird Seal? Ha! Hate to break it to you slut. But the Cage Bird Seal is a by product of one of the seals my clan made. You and your clan are a bunch of thieves. And I thought I told you to leave.'' said Naruto as he activated his one power making the mark of the Outsider appear on the floor and out emerge a whole swarm of rats.

''Just be warned Naruto. You can't hold up against us. You know you need us.'' said Kakashi as he pushed everyone out the door.

''And I would've believed that if I was in the village.'' shot back Naruto making Kakashi flich from that.

With them out his territory, Naruto let Neji take Tenten around the land and showed them where they were now living. Apparently, the new Main Branch had chosen to name Neji the new clan head and even treated Hanabi as one of the main family members. Equality and fairness was blooming in their new home.

Naruto for his part turned in for the night with Mei and Kurenai sleeping with him. Apparently when Ahri took the girls up to the quaters, she told them that she was willing to share the young prince, but they each had to take turns each night as to who slept with him. At the far side of the hallway, Elen was too getting ready for bed. Putting on her nightgown that came up to her knees she sat at her dresser and brushed her silky smooth silver hair. While she brushed it, her other hand made its way to her mouth and traced her lips, while she stopped brushing her locks. The images of her kissing Naruto still vivid in her mind. Smiling at this notion that the king wanted her she decided that tomorrow she would a little more aggresive in her approach. With this thought in mind, she climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Dreaming of what her future would be like with Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So, Hinata had been suckerpunched by Naruto and Naruto even nearly killed Sasuke for what that bastard said about his mother. As well, here are some concept ideas for Naruto's boosted powers:**

 **Devouring Swarm: Summon up a small cluster of rats that will eat and maim your opponents.**

 **Devouring Plague: A larger swarm of unending rats summoned from the Void that will destroy armies and even do high level attacks. Even mimicking the movements of their master. (Requires Posssessive Side).**

 **Infernal Hunger: An extremely potent form of Devouring Swarm but should be used as a last resort. Call on the Void and the Underworld to aid you in a fight. Creating a seal circle on the floor while the souls of your predecessors flow around you in the form of angry souls to the ears of your enemies. Drain your enemies' lifeforce, piece by piece into the Void. Feeding the monsters that are kept at bay there. (Warning: Takes 4 seconds to bring to full power and can leave the user in a drained state for 4 hours after a successful attempt. 2 hours on a failed attempt).**

 **Possession: Take control of animals of any shape and size and even humans. Humans are clumsy and can only do basic functions like open doors and pick up things.**

 **Possessive Side: Take control of a human's body and have better control of the body. Even going for indefinate times inhabiting the host's body. Can use the body in combat situations and even use basic powers like Blink and Void Vision. Amplified versions of Blink and Void Vision is not possible. (Not your body). (Works well with Devouring Plague).**

 **Bend Time: Snap freeze time or slow it down for a few seconds. Limited uses.**

 **Halt: Keep time frozen for indefinate amounts of time and use enemy traps against them while time is frozen. Uses are not limited. Great for evasion and even infiltration. Will cause a slight side effect. (World moves slightly slower in your field of vision. Again, great for evasion and hand to hand combat).**

 **Wind Blast: Blast enemies or kill them in one smooth motion of the elemental use of wind. Can be used to also put out candles. Hehheheh**

 **Torrent: Call up the power of wind in all its fury to bear down on your enemies. Can be used to create wind slicers, tornados and even a wind shield. Can also be used for flight.**

 **Void Beast: Call on the Void to transform your body into the very being of legends. The terrible Void Beast that only a select handfull of your ancestors could pull off. Turn your body into pure Mana and have the ability to enter shadows and use them as either a gateway to other places with shadows or use them to attack your foes.**

 **Void Dragon: Take on the form of the legendary Void Dragon that only one man could turn into. Your ancestor Corvo himself. Take the form of a horrifying dragon and hunt those that you deem unworthy of being alive. Able to use many destructive abilities and can even fly. Uses more of a fire based attack and appearance rather and a shadowy appearance unlike its cousin. (Warning: Leaves user extremely exhausted after transformation ends. Need close to a days rest to get back to full strength. Use as a last resort. Can be activated when the user had little Mana left. Transformation only lasts 1 hour).**

 **Please let me know what you think on these powers in their boosted capacity. If you feel that I left one out. Don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks for reading guys.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. For those who are following Crimson Lord Naruto, I have some news for you. I believe I acted too soon for the chapter and the threatening to place it on Haitus indefinately. I can see that you were just waiting for the point where things become good. And for that I wish to apologize. I'm truly sorry.**

 **As well, I've decided to add in new powers for Naruto. This one is my own creation. It will be dubbed:**

 **Mana Extrusion: Pool all your powers into one ability and smite those around you. Bearing the entire force of righteous fury on your enemies. Exploding outwards comes forth a powerful destructive shockwave that can either cripple or entire desimate your foes in one shot. (Warning: Requires all powers to be in Amplified state to work.)**

 **Pull: Gather your Mana in the palm of your hands, creating an area of space around your foes. Mimicking your actions the space will do as you see fit. It will also allow you to dangle your foes above the ground.**

 **Hold: Freeze your enemies where they stand and do considerable damage to them while they stand there helpless. (You don't do the damage. The attack does.) Amplified version of Pull.**

 **Cocytus: Just as the name implies. Call on the legendary frozen river in hell itself to serve your bidding. Freeze everything around you in an eternal blizzard after the effects of Cocytus has swept by. During the effects, every living thing caught in the attck will burn in hell fire from whatever the icy water touches. Must be used as a last resort. After successful attack, requires 1 day of rest. (Requires Hold). ('Cold' version to its counterpart Infernal Hunger).**

 **As well, here is the Fatigue Levels for all his powers (Very Low, Low, Medium, High, Extremely High).**

 **Blink: Very Low.**

 **Flash Bang: Low.**

 **Void Vision: Very Low.**

 **Void Visable: Low.**

 **Devouring Swarm: Medium.**

 **Devouring Plague: High.**

 **Infernal Hunger: Extremely High.**

 **Possession: High.**

 **Possessive Side: Extremely High.**

 **Bend Time: Medium.**

 **Halt: High.**

 **Wind Blast: Medium.**

 **Torrent: High.**

 **Void Beast: High.**

 **Void Dragon: Extremely High.**

 **Mana Extrusion: Extremely High.**

 **Pull: Low.**

 **Hold: Medium.**

 **Cocytus: Extremely High.**

 **And with that out the way, here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Feel?

Waking up to find he was staring at his sleeping body while he himself was walking around, Naruto couldn't help but feel like something was going on. As he watched his body he noticed the cracks on his left arm spread more to where it now covered his chest and his left thigh. Looking at his ghostly body he saw the same position of the cracks as the ones on his body. That was when he gained the memories of Corvo. His ancestor. He had gained three the last two powers. Wind Blast and Possession. He liked this idea. Now that he had gained the last of his powers he was wondering on wether or noth the cracks would stop moving.

''They won't young prince.'' came a voice from his right.

Turning his head, he saw the Outsider. Thinking as to why the Outsider could see him like this, he realised that this was the only land in the Elemental Nations to have been touched by the Void. The very soil seeped with its power.

''When will it?'' asked Naruto.

''You still have two powers left to unlock. But they will only unlock when your powers have reached its peek. Which will be at a more later stage.'' said the Outsider as he floated closer to Naruto.

''Tread carefully young prince. Your power will be tested in the coming days. As you noticed with the bandits, they had that music box that limited your powers and connection to the Void. These were the only item that followed Corvo from Dunwall. Be careful.'' said the Outsider in a serious tone.

''I will. As well, what is with the alter? I get a powerful feeling from it.'' said Naruto bringing a smile on the Outsider's face.

''That is the only well in all the Elemental Nations. It grows alongside you. When the next heir is born, the well recognises the child as its new master. But in this case, the well was sealed off because it was resonating with your powers. When your parents sealed away the Void inside you, the well was sealed as well. You could say, this castle is the heart of the Void.'' said the Outsider as he vanished from sight.

''Yeah, thanks for that.'' said Naruto as his body returned to his body.

Waking up he found Kurenai was looking into his eyes. Scarlet met hetrochromic eyes. Even though the mark in his eye creeped her out, she still loved him.

 **Lemon.**

''Morning.'' she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

''Morning.'' said Naruto as he leaned in back and gave her a kiss where her tongue shot into his mouth. Enjoying the sensation, she manouvered to be ontop of him and began to grind herself against him, while still having her lips meshed with his.

She felt his hands move across her body, his left hand rested on her waist while the other went to her raven hair. Running his fingers through her hair, he heard her moan in pleasure. That was when she felt Naruto's member poke her entrance. Breaking from the kiss, she smiled seductively into his eyes. Mei was still out like a light and she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

''Naruto-kun. Do you want me?'' she asked as she leaned forward while opening her shirt, revealing her C borderline D cup breasts.

''You have no idea.'' replied Naruto as he tackled her neck and began to give her a hickey.

Kurenai moaned as a smile crept onto her face, the sheer feeling of having Naruto suck on her rich flesh was such a rush for her. Sucking more and more, Naruto was earned with more moans from Kurenai. Releasing his mouth, he licked the rose red mark on her neck. Pulling back to tackle her lips once more, Kurenai became more ferousious as she pinned him down on the bed. Her one hand went to his member standing at attention and slowly stroked him off. Naruto broke the kiss this time and groaned in pleasure.

Smiling at him, she slowly got off him while taking his hand.

''Come with me you stud. We're taking this to the shower.'' she purred as she led him to the massive bathroom next to the bedroom.

Pushing him onto the toilet and pulling down his pants, she licked her lips and placed a firm kiss on his cock, leaving a red kiss on the head. She smiled at him and took the piece of meat into her mouth. Naruto just grunted as he sat there going cross eyed as she sucked him off. She was almost as good as Ahri. But sadly, Naruto grunted and shot his load into her throat. Pulling her lips from his member, she swallowed and licked him clean. Pulling off her clothes, she climbed ontop of him and slowly descended. Biting her lower lip and her pussy strecthed to accomidate the sheer size of him, she gazed into his eyes and kissed him as the head broke her hymen and entered her cervix.

Rocking back and forth, she adjusted to the large size in her. Placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks, kissing up the tears, Naruto looked into her eyes to which now shone with lust. She brought herself up and slammed herself down, slowly riding him. But after a few descends, Naruto grabbed her waist and began to increase her speed, making her howl in pleasure.

Downstairs in the eating room, Yugao and Hana sat as they listened to the pair having such mind blowing sex. Yugao had a slight trickle of blood out her nose while Hana struggled to surpress her growing blush. But was failing horribly.

Kurenai was currently on all fours while Naruto pounded her from behind. This was the best feeling ever for Kurenai. To be inlove and making love to the man she loved. Asuma forced himself onto her and she didn't want that. But here she was, having such brilliant sex with the man that stole her heart.

Releasing a groan and final shot of cum into her Naruto pulled out and got into the shower along with Kurenai.

 **Lemon end.**

With their lustful actions satisfied and their bodies clean, Naruto and Kurenai walked out to find Mei was still asleep. She was right no holding onto Naruto's pillow while she mummbled something along the lines of Naruto smelling like sweets.

This just made the two sweatdrop. Kurenai decided to just waft about the upper floor while Naruto walked down the stairs to his throne. Sitting on his throne he brought out the two Runes he had. They hovered in his left hand as he played with them. Void Visable and Flash Bang. The two amplified versions of his powers. Just thinking as to what he could do if his other powers were amplified he began to wonder. He would soon enough know as the people were busy hunting whales. The only form of means for the Outsider's power to grow in the world.

His musings were disturbed when Elen came into the room. She held a piece of paper and gave it to Naruto. The note read:

 _Naruto_

 _I'm so glad to know that you're alive. But I ask of you to do something for me. Please come and see me. I'm on the outskirts of Konoha, in a village that refuses to bow to Danzou's rule._

 _Come and see me please._

 _Tsuande._

Crumpling the letter and using Wind Blast to slice it up, he looked at Elen with a cold gaze.

''Elen-chan. We're going to the outskirts of Konoha. We're picking up a package.'' said Naruto making Elen nod her head.

Getting up from his throne, Naruto walked out, but as the doors to his throne room opened, Yugao walked into the room and asked where he was going. Naruto just told her where and told her that she was incharge until he got back. She nodded her head in confirmation and sat on the throne.

With the two now out of the city, Naruto grabbed Elen by the waist and brought out a Rune. Taking hold of it the Void swirled violently around him and Naruto activated Flash Bang. Vanishing in a burst of bright light and the sound of thunder clapping, he vanished from sight.

Appearing in the same manner, they found themselves in a neighbouring village. It was at least a day's walk from the one to the one Tsunade and Shizune were in, so they decided to rest for a few minutes. Or more like the whole day. It was Elen's idea. She decided that this should be like their date.

Naruto agreed and walked about the village. They went to a resturant and Elen bought the Tropical Salad while Naruto ordered a Hamburger. He had never eaten one so this was his first time. After that they walked around abit more and they found what looked like a very large rock in the middle of the town. He saw many people placing various objects from Ryo, to Flowers. He watched one person, a child no older than 9 years place a flower by the stone and then say something to her mother.

''It's for the Void Prince.'' said the child.

That placed the puzzle piece into percpective. These people were also survivors of the Uzu tragedy. Letting go of Elen's hand, he walked up to the rock and placed his hand on its smooth surface.

''Hey! What do you think you're doing!?'' shouted one of the civilians as he along with others about to attack Naruto.

But that was when they saw it. The mark of their god, the Outsider flash on its stone face and the mark on Naruto's hand flashed as well, and then the unthinkable happened. The stone shook violently as it slowly broke down. To reveal a very powerful looking sword. It was a very elegant looking sword with what looked like gold lining the hilt and the bottom. The blade was a beautiful mix between black and white with a very expensive feel to it. This blade's name was Crow.

Taking hold of the blade, Naruto felt the blade held sheer power. The amount of blood this one weapon must've fed on must've been incredible. The blade then flashed white and vanished into nothingness and a tattoo of a sword appeared on Naruto's forearm.

''Forgive us.'' said the man as he dropped to the floor along with the others.

Thinking about it, Naruto realised that they were talking about the sword. The sword must've created the stone like shell to protect itself from people wishing to use its power for evil. And that must be why only an Uzumaki of royal blood could obtain it.

Telling the people that Uzu was being rebuilt, they cheered and decided to throw a festival in honor of their king. Then they realised it. The prophecy. It was exactly what the prophecy stated. This was a very joyous occasion.

Naruto and Elen went to one of the inns that looked very expensive. Apparently, the owner of the inn, worshipped the Outsider excessively and was more than willing to give Naruto and Elen the most expensive room they had to offer, free of charge. Damn, Naruto was really liking this. In Konoha he didn't even get to set foot in an expensive hotel, but here he was. Sitting on a king sized bed and clearly enjoying the way the room looked. Such brilliance.

Elen and Naruto decided to join in the festival that apparently was called the Festival of the Void. The people held it once every year and it happened to be on the day Naruto was born. This had to a coincidence. Getting dressed into some formal wear by shifting his clothes be that of him in a business suit, he walked out because Elen wanted to have some time to herself.

Walking along the streets now decorated with various things for a festival, he really liked it. The feel of having people actually care for you. He didn't potray himself as him being evil, or him being a tyrant. He wanted to be a just and fair ruler. One which people could look up to and know they were well looked after.

''Void-sama?'' came a voice behind him.

Turning around and looking down he saw it was the same girl which layed the flower by the stone before he aquired the sword. Dropping down to him being on his haunches, he looked at the girl in the eyes and smiled to her. She responded in the same way.

''When I grow up, I want to be just like you.'' she cheered making Naruto chuckle at her antics.

''Then work hard and you will be there. Trust in those around you and make friends.'' said Naruto as he ruffled her hair.

''Hai!'' she cheered making Naruto smile at her.

''She has really taken a liking to you Void-sama.'' said her mother.

''All children need people they can look up to.'' siad Naruto as he excused himself and walked around the festival, waiting for Elen to come.

He didn't wait long as she was seen in a very nice Kimono that hugged her very well. All the men in the area were shocked beyond compare and Naruto himself was in the same position.

Walking up to her, he simply stared in awe. That such beauty could eminate from just one person. The kimono was a simple colour being that of white, but it had blue flowers adorning it which really complimented her eyes. Taking her hand into his, they enjoyed the festival. But with the night drawing to a close, Naruto and Elen walked outside the village as the sounds of fireworks being lit and exploding echoed through the night.

''Naruto-kun, I had a very fun time.'' said Elen as they stopped by a tree.

"Glad you had a good time. Cause if you had a good time, I had a good time.'' said Naruto as he went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

 **Lemon.**

Turning her head to meet his eyes, she locked eyes with him, there it was again. The feeling in her chect when she looked into her king's eyes. Reaching up she placed a kiss on his lips just like the last time, but this one was filled with more passion than the previous times. Turning her around without breaking the kiss, Naruto's hands went to caress her body. Felling him touch her she really wanted this, ever since their little kiss in the library, she couldn't stop thinking about this moment.

Pushing Naruto off her she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Not here.'' she purred. Naruto nodded his head and pulled out the Rune and Flash Banged them to their room.

Dropping onto the bed with Naruto ontop of her, she tackled his lips once more. Getting aggresive, she pulled off Naruto's blazer which just fizzled out of existance before it hit the ground, Naruto wasn't idle either. Pulling off her kimono, he tackled her neck and kissed her. Elen gasped in pleasure as she felt Naruto kiss her neck. She felt every bit of him, it was as if their bodies had intertwined into one being. That was when she felt it. Looking down she gasped at what she was seeing, Naruto, her king's member was standing at attention and was poking her thigh. Begging for entrance.

Pulling Naruto's ear to her, she whispered.

"Put it in. I want to feel you inside me.'' she said seductively.

That was all Naruto needed as he drove his cock into her tight pussy. Hitting a wall just like Kurenai he looked into her eyes. Nodding her head Naruto plunged into her. Screaming in both pain and pleasure, Naruto waited for her to adjust. Once she had adjusted she kissed Naruto on the lips and soon felt him slowly thrust into her. The feeling was sheer bliss to her.

Slowly increasing speed, Naruto became more vicious and began to piston in and out of her. Elen really enjoyed this feeling. But sadly the moment had to come to an end as she felt her climax coming up. Screaming his name as she came with Naruto cumming into her.

 **Lemon end.**

Slowly coming down from her high, she collapsed and fell alseep. Naruto smiled at her and decided to give her some time to recover. After all, he did just take her virginity. Falling asleep alongside her he pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes.

 **And scene.**

 **Sorry for those who feeling that this chapter was a bit rushed. But I am really sorry this time. My memory stick locked on me and I couldn't even get it. So I had to start from stratch. Everything is gone. The newest chapter for Crimson Lord Naruto, as well as the new fanfics that have been released being Dead Men Walk Again and Son Of Darkness.**

 **As well please check those two new fanfics out. It would really mean alot to me. Hope you enjoyed the double lemon. As well, I've begun research on the creation of a new fanfic which will appear most likely in one month or longer or sooner. Depends on how inspired I am. It was also born from a failed fanfic, Night Raid's Crysis. This will be called: Night Raid's God Arc. It will be a God Eater (The anime) and Akame Ga Kill. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: For?**

 **As well, here is the schedule:**

 **Tuesday: Dead Men Walk Again**

 **Wednesday: Son Of Darkness**

 **Thursday: Naruto's Dihonor**

 **Friday: Crimson Lord Naruto.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter to Naruto's Dishonor. I trust you enjoyed the previous chapter.**

 **A recap is in order. Naruto and Elen had teleported to a neighbouring village in their journey to meet Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto's surrogate Grand mother and sister. While in the village, he had gained a powerful sword that offers him a variety of different attacks which are currently unkown. But some of the abilities will surface. As well, the people had decided to throw a festival in honor of the return of the Void. Their source of power. During the festival, Naruto and Elen went on a date and in the end, the two had become one.**

 **As well, I mentioned in the previous chapter, the festival's name is Festival Of The Void. Held once a year in the name of the Void. Which happens to be on Naruto's birthday. October 10th. Meaning that this was getting more interesting than ever.**

 **But let us begin the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Reunion?

Waking up with a slight headache, Elen gazed around her as her surroundings became clear to her. She was in a bedroom, but that was when her senses fully awoke. She was lying naked under some blankets while some guy was snuggled up behind her, prodding her ass with what felt like his morning wood. Seeing Arufal lying close by, she reached for the sword and pulled it out slowly. Trying very hard not to wake the assaulter and still have the element of surprise.

Finally getting the sword crafted from the Void out, she swung it over her head, unleashing a powerful blast of wind at the man behind her, hitting him against the wall. If the sound of something slamming into the wall and the sounds of grunting heard after didn't come anything by.

''How dare you assault me. The only person who is allowed to touch me like that is my king. Who gave you the right to do that to me? Say something now and I promise the pain will be minimal.'' said Elen as she wrapped her body up with the blanket used and held Arufal out which had swirling voilent wind moving around Elen in a defensive and offensive maneuvor.

''Urgh, good morning to you too, Elen-chan.'' said Naruto as he scracthed his head and looked at her making her gasp at what she had done.

She had completely attacked her own king, and now he was her lover. That was when the moments of what happened last night came flooding back to her. Their reunion with the survivors of Uzu, the festival and their date. But the last memory made her blush. Their time together where they gave into each other's desires. Their moment of pure innocent intimacy.

Throwing the sword down and going to his side, she was rewarded with him pulling her down into his strong arms and a warm kiss placed on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock and soon she closed them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Breaking after a full minute, she gazed into his dulled blue eye and placed a hand on the side of his face.

''Now that is a morning I can wake up to.'' said Naruto cockily.

''I love you.'' she said as she ran her other hand through his snow white hair that was kept clean and neat. Despite its messy appearance, Naruto maintained its nature of being clean. Couldn't have messy, oily hair when you're fucking the girl you love now can you?

Getting up Naruto went to go and shower while Elen opened the curtains with the blanket around her still and walked over to the balcony. The people were busy getting ready and were also gathering in the village square, where the rock used to be that held the sword of the Outsider. Naruto still had to think of a name for something like that. It had to be a perfect name, for a perfect sword.

Watching the people go about their business, Elen spotted a child looking at her while waving her hand, Elen smiled and waved back to the little one. Now that she was a lover to the king, she had literaly been given a step up from the position as royal protector. She could now be with Naruto whenever she wanted, maybe even sit on his lap when he rendered judgement on a person or gave santuary to someone. The very thought made her go red with excitement.

Hearing the shower stop, Naruto got out as his clothes appeared on his skin, concealing his nakeness. Elen waked up to him, gave him a kiss to which he responded and allowed her to go in. Doing the same as Elen when she waited for Naruto, he looked out beyond the great village that held more survivors than the village he and Tayuya went to. That was when his mind clicked. Tayuya, ever since he had taken her to Uzu, she had become more bloodthirsty than ever before. Sure when they were enemies, she fought hard, but this was on a whole new level. Something must be driving her to act so irrational like that. He would have to pull her aside to talk to her as to why she was acting that way. Naruto had his suspicions, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Seeing the people in the distance standing there, he countled close to 122 dozen poeple in the crowd there. They looked to be waiting for something, and that was when Naruto's mind clicked. They were waiting for them. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it up to see a civilian woman standing before him. She was holding out a letter which beared the mark of the Outsider. This was either a message from Uzu, or it was from some Uzu survivors who had caught wind of what everyone was now talking about. Thanking her and closing the door, he opened the sealed letter and read it over. What was written went as follows:

 _Dear Void Prince._

 _We have recently heard that you have gained the power that the prophecy stated. That a child of the last Uzu Princess would gain power that would unite the torn kingdom of the Uzumaki name and rule over all, creating the Uzumaki Empire._

 _We would very much like to be part of that goal, so we have left our village to return to Uzu. We will see you soon, Void-sama. We will back you up no matter what. Even if it meant going to hell itself._

 _From_

 _Karin Uzumaki. Shrine Priestess._

With more people gathering to Uzu, the better. His return and awakening had spread like wildfire, further than he even hoped it would go. This was going better than he had hoped for. And plus, the letter was genuine. Reason behind why it was genuine, was because of the fact that the letter bared the mark of the Outsider. Only an Uzumaki could replicate the mark of the Outsider on an official document and not be sent to the Void which would result them in being destroyed by the overwelming presence of the Void. So the letter was real and not a fake.

Hearing the shower stop, he took Elen's clothes and handed them to her as the door opened, she thanked him with a smile and closed the door again. Sitting on the bed that was ruffled and messy, he summoned the sword he got yesterday. Looking it over, he found it sang a very powerful pitch. Getting up off the bed he swung the blade, nothing happened, only the sound of the blade swooshing past was heard. Closing his eyes, he began to concerntrate. As he focused on the blade, the sword began to give off a very dark aura about it. Black smoke steemed off the blade as the sounds of groaning were heard. Snapping his eyes open he souted for all to hear.

''Void Chains!'' he souted and what looked like actual chains shot out the ground on the bottom floor and wrapped around two people that looked to be jumping up to apprehend him. Seeing their cloaks, he deduced that they were the infamous Akatsuki. But his eyes widened as he looked at the one in particular. It was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother.

And from the looks in his eyes, he wasn't wanting any trouble. Releasing the chains around Itachi while tightening the one around the weird shark human thing he told Elen where he was going to which she replied it was okay and Blinked down to where they were.

''Well well well. If it isn't the Kyuubi brat. Let's take one arm or maybe a leg, that way we can go in peace.'' said the shark man.

''I suggest you don't piss him off Kisame. He is after all the last of the Royal Uzumaki Bloodline.'' said Itachi in a bored tone.

''So what?'' asked Kisame making the chains tighten around him.

''Because that means I hold a power thought to have been vanquished. Too bad that isn't true.'' said Naruto as he looked at Kisame who was still struggling.

''You're probably wandering why that idiot sword isn't eating the chains. That's easy, Naruto-san's power is no longer chakra. It is something even better. Mana. The lifeblood of the Void.'' said Itachi.

''Then why aren't you attacking him?'' asked Kisame wondering why there was no chains wrapped around him.

''Easy. I'm betraying the Akatsuki. To join Naruto-san. The Outsider came to me in a dream, saying that he can help me with my illness.'' said Itachi as he pulled out a kunai and drove it into Kisame, killing the shark instantly. Naruto used his Devouring Swarm power to eat away at the sword, which had a copy of Kisame inside it and ate that copy just as Kisame gained conscience inside the body. His cry was a beautiful sound.

''Naruto-san. No, Naruto-sama. I bow to you. But I request one thing from you along with my renewed health when we get back.'' said Itachi bowing to the floor.

''Name it.'' said Naruto.

''Please save Konan. She too shares my belief to stop Akatsuki. She and I want a better future. We have to help her.'' said Itachi now sounding desperate.

''Why didn't she follow you here?'' asked Naruto.

''She would've, but sadly, she was caught hiding pictures of the Outsider. She had been given the gift of seeing into the Void because she was born with 1/10th Uzumaki blood. She can even decifer some of the words of the Outsider's markings. They say only a select few are born with the gift. The Royal Family and even more few outside that.'' said Itachi.

''I'll make it happen. We'll save Konan from Akatsuki. But it has to be at a later stage.'' said Naruto making Itachi get up.

''I understand. Thank you.'' said Itachi crying tears of joy.

''Who is this?'' asked Elen walking over to Naruto and leaning into his embrace. Making Naruto wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her closer while placing a kiss on her head.

''This is our new friend. Elen-chan, meet Itachi-san. Itachi-san, meet my lover, Elen-chan.'' said Naruto with Itachi holding out his hand.

''Nice to meet you, my lady.'' said Itachi.

''Likewise.'' responded Elen as she shook his hand.

Handing Itachi a rock with the mark of the Outsider, he placed the Rune which had the ability for Naruto to use Flashbang, he told Itachi that it was now imbued with the power to Blink. But it is a one way trip. It was programmed to get him teleported to Uzu where someone there can treat him. All he had to do was crush the rock.

Thanking him and doing just that, he vanished from sight and appeared infront of the Uzu gates. The village was now rebuilt much to the thanks of the Void helping out with the reconstruction.

 **''...And that is how Naruto-kun and I had finally had sex.''** came a voice from behind Itachi.

Turning around to see who it was, his eyes widened at who it was. It was Ahri, but he didn't know that, all he saw was a bombshell of a woman with nine fluffy white tails behind her and she also mentioned Naruto's name. So Itachi couldn't touch that. It was off limits. Besides, he was terribly inlove with Konan, he would never go against her.

''Who are you?'' asked the girl next to Ahri. She had long pink hair, a uniform one with a Rosario attached to a chain which was attached to a choker around her neck. She was very beautiful.

''I allied with Naruto-sama. He said I can get treatment here. I have a very deadly illness.'' said Itachi.

''The let's go.'' said Moka as she and Ahri took Itachi to the remade Hospital.

 **With Naruto and Elen.**

With the village people now going to Uzu and he and Elen making their way to the village Tsuande was in. Elen for her part was slightly uncomfortable about what she found out today when she opened the cabinet in the bathroom of their room in the hotel. She had found some pregnancy testers and she decided to take one just incase and see what it would come back with. She thought it was impossible to the fact but she took it still. Imagine her shock when the test came back positive. She was pregnant.

''A-Ano. Naruto-kun?'' she asked as her eyes darted everywhere while she rubbed her hands infront of her.

''Hm? What is it?'' asked Naruto as he looked to her making her look away with a red face.

''What do you feel about family?'' she asked in a neverous tone.

''I'd like to have one, one day. A family where they can be happy and not feel like they are different. A place where they can be safe, to be able to say. 'I'm home.'. That is the family I'd like.'' said Naruto making Elen's eyes open in shock. He had the same goals in mind for a family as her.

''That's nice.'' said Elen as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

''What brings this up?'' asked Naruto turning to her.

''It's just that. I found some pregnancy tests in the cabinet in the bathrrom of our room in that hotel. Thinking it was silly that I couldn't be pregnant after spending one night with you in bed, I took it anyway. And quite franckly...'' she said as she looked at him and placed a hand on her belly, making Naruto's eyes widen.

''Wait? Are you saying...?'' asked Naruto as he looked at her which made her nod her head.

''I'm pregnant, and the child is definately yours.'' said Elen with tears running down her cheeks.

Wiping one of the eyes dry, Naruto kissed her on the lips, making her moan into him and wrap her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, they looked at each other, with a string of saliva still connecting them.

''I will cherish our child together with you.'' said Naruto as he kissed her again, while licking her lips, asking for permission, to which she gladly gave.

''Ahem.'' came a voice breaking them out of it.

Turning to look at who it was, Naruto became overcome with joy and sprung to who it was. Standing before him was the very people he wanted to see again. Tsunade and Shizune were standing right infront of him. Even though they shared similar thoughts to Kurenai regarding his new look, they didn't care. Naruto was Naruto, even though he was broken and scarred, he would always be the same to them, but no longer to those he called his friends. Sure there were a few that were choosing their way out, but they had to wait for that moment to come around again.

''Tsunade-baa-chan. Shizune-nee-chan.'' said Naruto as he smiled to them with love.

''Good to see you again gaki. How have you been?'' asked Tsunade as she smiled to him.

''Doing good. Just found out from my lover here, that she's pregnant with my child. Oh, this is my lover, Elen-chan. Elen-chan, this is Tsunade baa-chan and my surrogate sister, Shizune nee-chan'' said Naruto as he showed them Elen.

''Nice to meet you.'' said Elen as she bowed to them.

Doing the same, Tsunade did a quick diagnostic jutsu on her and her face lightened up with happiness. Looking to Naruto and nodded her head, she and Shizune smiled.

''Congrats Naruto-san. You're gonna be a father. The child is definately yours and the child will be the nect in line to the throne.'' said Tsunade.

''That is right.'' said Naruto smiling and hugging Elen while thanking her for now carrying his legacy.

She just smiled and stated that it was her pleasure. With that now sorted out, they made their way to Uzu, where Naruto could finally feel back with the Void. Being away from his main source of power is hard. As it takes longer for him to replenish his Mana, but if he was fighting at his home, it would be okay. Asking if they wanted to travel through means of the Naruto Express, they all denied it and decided to walk back to Uzu. Naruto nodded his head and banished the Rune and walked alongside them.

''Why didn't you wait for us at the village you were at?'' asked Naruto thinking a bit on that.

''Tsunade wanted a change of scenery. And plus, she maxed out her limit with the gambling.'' said Shizune as she looked over to Naruto.

''Heh. Figures.'' said Naruto as they carried on walking.

 **With Danzou.**

Sitting in the Hokage office with the two elders sitting beside him he looked at the team which went to Uzu to try and bring Naruto back. But sadly, it didn't work. Danzou was not having an ear of it. He wanted to know if he could gain back his weapon. But if Hinata's show of affection didn't work, then it may be too late. That was when he remembered something.

Pulling out a small black box and placing it on the table he handed it to Sasuke.

''What is it?'' asked Sasuke opening the box to reveal some weird mechanics.

''It's called a music box. It plays a nasty song for us. But it is even worse seeing as to what you described with Naruto having those powers, there is only way. Use that box.'' said Danzou.

''What will it do?'' asked Hinata.

''From what I learnt, it will create a restriction around Naruto, making him vulnerable to attacks and from there, we can go and apprehend him once more. As well, even gain Uzu all to ourselves.'' said Danzou making Sasuke smile thinking he now had his means to take Elen from Naruto and force her to make powerful children for him. And if she was pregnant before he could impregnate her, he'd wait for the child to be born, and then kill the bastard child.

Will Sasuke get what he wants? Only time will tell. And with his hands on a music box that limits Naruto's powers, things will be getting very interesting.

 **And scene.**

 **Hope you guys liked it. As well, I've added a final power. Naruto will also be able to go into a form known as Void Manafest.**

 **Void Manafest: By forcing all your powers into overdrive, you gain feats of unbelievable strength. Even going to the extent of allowing the very god who gave you your powers, the Outsider, temporary control of your body. (Warning: Must be used when one has 3 powers in a boosted capacity. Needs to have 3 powers used in boosted capacity to work. Extreme exhaustion is found after Void Manafest has ended. Must be used as a last resort).**

 **Void Manafest: Extremely high.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. The last place we left our Void Prince. He had been reunited with Tsuande and his surrogate sister Shizune. As well, hearing that Elen is now pregnant with his child, he has never been so happy. As well, Sasuke has been given a music box. The wretched item that limits Naruto's powers to where it is a mear whisper.**

 **Things have been getting interesting as of late for our Prince. Let's see what happens now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Unshackled?

Walking into the gates of Uzu, Naruto felt more at home than anything in the world. Tsuande and Shizune were in awe at what they were seeing. Uzu was more lively than the last time they were here. Tsunade had come to Uzu in the past to gamble, but that was so long ago. There were many tourist attractions. One being the stadium which had just been completed. There tournaments were held and various other things. It looked more different than the one in Konoha. As this one had more of a colesieum vibe to it. Similar to the ones from ancient times.

Showing them around the city, Naruto came into contact with Ahri and Moka who were still shopping around for various things. Their arms were full of various bags, ranging from clothes to perfumes. Naruto just smiled as he shook his head. But his musings were cut short as he heard some people making their way to him. Spinning on the balls of his heels, he saw several civilians holding what Naruto found to be a new Rune. Must have been just created.

''Naruto-sama. We have just finished creating a new Rune. It has already been imbued with the power of the Void in the presence of Outsider-sama, and is ready to recognise you as its new master.'' said the civilian as he held the Rune out for Naruto to take.

Staring at the Rune, Naruto could not only hear the song it gave off, but also feel the power rolling off it. Reaching out he grabbed the Rune and felt all the power the Outsider had placed into it flowing into his body. Mana swirled around his arms and gathered in his hands. Four marks of the Outsider gathered around him and from them emerged a full swarms worth of four rats from each mark. An entire sea of rats just came out of no where. After the Rune's power had finally gotten adjusted to Naruto's, his muscles relaxed and his body finally calmed down.

Moka was so intrigued by what Naruto had done, she picked up one of the rats and watched at the thing just looked at her and then squeek as if to say that it liked her. Moka smiled to the rat and placed it back onto the ground. With this knowledge, Naruto finally came to realise he had 3 powers in a boosted capacity.

''So you now have 3 powers you can bring into an amplified state.'' came a voice above them.

Looking up, the civilians gathered all dropped to their knees while Naruto just nodded to the Outsider who was floating above him.

''I have. There must be a reason why you're here.'' said Naruto making the Outsider nod his head.

''As a matter of fact. There is. Now that you have 3 powers in an amplified state, you can enter a form known as Void Manafest. It uses the three powers you have and turns you into a being of ultimate power. But it doesn't last long and will leave you severely fatigued. So use it wisely.'' said the Outsider as he floated down to Naruto's level.

''How fatigued?'' asked Naruto.

''You will be asleep for more than a day. As all your Mana is eaten away at such a high rate.'' said the Outsider making Naruto's eyes go wide.

Naruto looked at the Outsider and just smiled.

''I'll take that chance.'' said Naruto.

''I hope your outcome is very enjoyable.'' said the Outsider as he vanished from sight. Leaving a smiling Naruto.

''Who was that?'' asked Tsunade.

''That was the Outsider. The one who gave me my powers.'' said Naruto with Moka, Ahri and Elen nodding their heads.

At that moment, Naruto was tackled from the back by a very happy sounding someone. The only thing Naruto could feel on his back was the set of glorious mounds pressed up against his back. After a few minutes the woman got off Naruto and he got up and turned to see it was his fiance. Mei.

''Hello big boy.'' she purred as she smiled seductively to him.

''Hello my love.'' said Naruto as he took her hand and kissed it. She just smiled lustfully to him and licked her lips.

''How about we get settled in the castle.'' said Naruto making the group gathered nod. Getting off her fiance, Mei walked over to Ahri and Moka and walked with them.

Opening the great doors. Tsunade and Shizune gasped at the sheer size of the building Naruto was staying in. But at that moment, Yugao, Kurenai and Hana made their way down from the second floor and smiled to Naruto. Kurenai had a very big smile on her face. No doubt because she was happy that her lover was okay. Getting Tsunade and Shizune settled in the palace, Naruto sat down on his throne while his lovers and girlfriends gathered around him.

''I want you all to know that I love you all. But I have some very exciting news for you all.'' said Naruto with a smile as Elen nodded her head in knowing where this was going.

''I am going to be a father.'' added Naruto making the girls gasp in surprise.

''Who is the mother?'' asked Kurenai.

''Elen-chan. She and I had sex when we went to the village to search for Tsuande baa-chan and Shizune nee-chan. She found out she was pregnant when she took a pregnancy test and now the child will be born soon. 9 months and I will have my heir.'' said Naruto smiling. The girls that loved Naruto trusted him enough and simply agreed that this was something they all wanted. But they were agreeing that this was nice, but as long as they get their own children with Naruto. He agreed and the terms and condidtions were set.

But just as they were about to head onto who would sleep with the prince next, the doors burst open to reveal a civilian standing there and he looked to be breathing heavily.

''Naruto-sama. We have a problem.'' said the civilian.

''What is it?'' asked Naruto looking at the civilian.

''The rats have returned.'' said the civilian making Naruto's blood boil to new heights. He made it clear that they shouldn't come back here. Looks like some idiots don't learn.

''Let me take care of the worms. I will butcher them in the name of you.'' said Tayuya coming out of her hiding place.

''That's enough Tayuya. I will handle this myself. When this is done. I want to have a word with you.'' said Naruto making Tayuya look at Naruto with a surprised look.

''Y-Yes my master.'' she said as she bowed to him as he got up and walked out. The Void burning into existance around him.

Getting to the gates, Naruto found the rats that he told were never to return. And ontop of that, it looks like some of them came with more people. He saw Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji there. So he decided to focus his anger on their ring leader. Sasuke.

''I thought I told you to stay away from here. Looks like some idiots never learn.'' said Naruto as he looked at them with a cold gaze.

''Naruto-san. We don't want to hurt you. But these guys forced us to do it.'' said Shikamaru. His words sounded genuine.

''You still think you can hurt me? I will make you bow to me.'' said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto will a very cocky smile.

''Wanna test that theory out?'' asked Naruto.

''I will make you bow to me.'' said Sasuke.

''Let's go to the stadium. There we can prove who is the best, once and for all.'' said Naruto.

After a few minutes, a very large crowd had gathered to witness the sheer power that their king held. Waiting at one of the doors we find Naruto standing there. In his one hand hovered two Runes, the ones which was used to make Flash Bang and Void Visable. Coming up behind him we find Mei and Moka. Mei latched onto Naruto from behind him and nibbled on his ear.

''Be caureful out there. I would like to have my future husband back in one piece.'' said Mei in his ear.

''Belive me. I will do everything I can to show that bastard how outsclassed he really is.'' said Naruto as he turned around and gave Mei a peck on the lips.

''Be careful out there. I want you to be the one who I marry in the future.'' said Moka as she walked up to him and hugged him.

''I'll keep my word that I will be the one you marry.'' said Naruto as he returned the hug.

Walking out into the stadium, the crowds cheered for their king as the two fighters got to their positions. Yugao walked down to them and acted as the referee for the match.

''This match, as the request of Naruto-sama. It will be a fight to the death. Any means of attack can be used and the match will be determined by the killing of the other.'' said Yugao making Sasuke's eyes go wide.

''What? Are you scared of a few raised stakes?'' asked Naruto cockily.

''Never thought you would go that far.'' shot back Sasuke.

''Ready?'' said Yugao as she raised her hand.

''Haijme.'' she said and jumped back.

Naruto brought out his sword and used Blink straight out the gate. Appearing behind Sasuke, he swung a punch but was blocked by Sasuke. His eyes widened when he realised that Sasuke had just seen his attack. Jumping back, Naruto swung the sword and sent a wave in the shape of a cresent moon straight at Sasuke.

''Void Slicer!'' he shouted as the attack was launched.

Jumping out the way just as the attack made contact with the ground, Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The attack energy alone had caused the one area to become a crater. Just how powerful was that sword? Never mind that, he still had his trump card. And he decided to use it now.

Up in the stands, Kakashi smiled as he knew this would be where Naruto would be helpless. This was the very object that would make Naruto weak and he would be forced to go back to Konoha where he belonged like the chained up dog he was.

''I'm impressed dobe. But you're no match for this.'' said Sasuke as he pulled out the object Danzou gave him, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

''That can't be.'' said Naruto as he shook in fear. It was the very object that limited his powers.

''You bastard.'' said Naruto as he summoned up the Flash Bang Rune. But as he teleported, Sasuke opened the box up and the awful noise hit Naruto's ears, stopping the power in its tracks with the sword vanishing out of existance, and Naruto dropping who was in mid teleport, to the floor clutching his ears and he yelled in pain.

''Naruto-kun.'' said Elen as she and the girls leaned forward in horror.

 **''He has got another ability. But with this going on I doubt he could make it materialise.''** said Ahri as Kurenai, Hana and Elen looked at her with confusion.

''What do you mean by other power?'' asked Kurenai.

 **''Void Manafest.''** replied Ahri making the realise that it was a new power that the Outsider gave him.

Naruto was not having a very good time. The only time he had felt like this was when he and Elen went to get rid of those bandits. So how did Konoha gain those cursed music boxes. But that was when his mind clicked. Deciding to play it out. He began to gather Mana. Even though his powers were restricted he forced his body to gather it in a very high rate. He was going to use the power of Void Manafest.

Sasuke was laughing uncontrolably. Placing the music box down, he walked over to Naruto who was still clutching his head. Grabbing him by the throat, he lifted him up.

''You're so pathetic. No matter how much power you get, you will always be weeker then me.'' said Sasuke as he threw Naruto into the wall.

 _'Not yet.'_ thought Naruto as he continued to gain more Mana.

''Even with all these powers. They will always be weeker than the Sharingan.'' said Sasuke as he kicked Naruto a few feet away.

 _'Nearly there.'_ thought Naruto as he saw Sasuke smiling at him along with the idiots who thought Sasuke was always better than Naruto.

''And that beautiful girl named Elen will be my wife. And I'll force her to make powerful children for me.'' he said as he grabbed Naruto by the throat.

''Now!'' shouted Naruto and all the Mana he had forcably gathered exploded everywhere around him. Bringing him into the form known as. Void Manafest.

''What? How can this be?'' said Sasuke as he grabbed his arm as the Mana burned his arm.

Naruto took on a very poweful form that he thought was never even possible. His entire body steemed with black Mana as he began to hover in mid air. Similar to that of the Outsider. His eyes were even the same as the Outsider's eyes.

''What is this?'' asked Sasuke.

''I am all. And I am none. I am life. And I am death. And you are nothing. Disappear.'' said Naruto as he pointed to Sasuke. His left arm erupted in a burst of blood and bone.

His screams were heard as Kakashi, Hinata and Sakura gasped in shock. Sasuke's arm literaly exploded and the blood went everywhere. But Naruto wasn't done there. Using his Devouring Plague ability, he pointed his hand at Sasuke and four makrs of the Outsider appeared on the ground. Instantly rats poured out and swarmed around Sasuke. And with that done, they waited for Naruto's order.

''Any last words?'' asked Naruto.

''Go to Hell.'' said Sasuke.

''Sorry. Can't go to Hell. The Void witll claim me. But nice try.'' said Naruto as he snapped his fingers, setting the rats on him.

For the remained of the time elasped. Sasuke's screams of pain as he was devoured alive echoed through the ears of everyone. Kakashi backed away in fear. Hoping he could give Naruto the slip. But as he took a step back, Ahri and Elen were seen infront of him. Both having a very angry look on their faces.

''Naruto-kun wanted you to stay away. For that. You will face execution.'' said Elen making Ahri smile a very sadistic smile.

''He will never execute me. He is too soft.'' said Kakashi with Hinata and Sakura backing him up.

 **''You sure about that?''** asked Ahri as she looked over to see the rats finish of Sasuke. The only thing left was the bones.

Looking back, Kakashi's face paled at what he saw. Naruto had definately changed. No longer was the innocent man. But was the monster that would even make Satan himself tremble with fear.

''Then get it over with. Kill me.'' said Kakashi.

''No no no. Naruto-kun wouldn't want that. He'd rather have some fun with you. Your execution will be at dawn in 3 days time. During that time, you will get to know a very good friend.'' said Kurenai as she walked into the scene.

And with that said. Three three girls took all those that did Naruto wrong into the cells. Where they will be judged and even tortured for what they had done.

Naruto was seriously going to enjoy this. But just as he took one step, his Void Manafest power vanished and he dropped to the floor. Landing with the common thud. Mei and Moka along with Hana and Yugao surrounded the Void Prince as the searched him if he was hurt. The only thing the found wrong was that he was so exhausted. Picking him up, they carried him to the castle. This time is was Moka's and Yugao's turn to sleep with him in the same bed.

 **In Konoha. Hokage mansion.**

Snapping his eyes open as a massive intake of air could be heard as he snapped his back to be sitting up. He looked around to find that he was still in Konoha. But the clone he sent to Uzu was eaten by the rats. Gritting his teeth at just how powerful his former team mate had become. Sasuke walked out the office he was in and made his way back to his home.

''I will have that power. Even if it kills me.'' said Sasuke as he made his hand into a fist. Never mind the fact that those that went with the flesh and blood clone were going to die very soon. He only cared for power.

 **And scene.**

 **That concludes the latest chapter for Naruto's dishonor. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please can you guys and girls review Crimson Lord Naruto as the fanfic isn't doing so well. If you can do that, it will be a big help.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. I trust you enjoyed the previous chapter but alas, we must keep moving forward.**

 **I know some of you are wondering as to why Sasuke didn't die in the previous chapter. Well simple question simple answer. I plan on extending the fanfic where Naruto's ambition is to kill Sasuke.**

 **So the bastard can remain alive, but only til I deem him time to die.**

 **But anyway, here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Execution?

Moving over in his sleep, Naruto unconsciencely moved his hand over to the side and his hand landed on something soft. Moaning in his sleep as he gave it a squeeze he was earned with a different moan. One which sounded to be that of pleasure. This woke him up.

Slowly looking as to where his hand was lying he found it on a beautiful mound of flesh. A woman's breast to be exact. Looking up he found himself getting flustered at who's breast was in his hand. It was Moka's. But not just Moka's breast, but Ura Moka's. Looking in his other hand he found her Rosario and began to feel absolute dread coming off him.

''Having a good feel?'' came a voice that sounded more mature and held authority.

''Fuuuuuck.'' was all Naruto could whisper as he looked again to find Ura Moka awake.

''I uh. Shit. This isn't what it looks like.'' said Naruto as he got up and waved his hands infront of him. Only to have Ura Moka take his one hand and place it back on her breast which he groped.

''Relax. I like you enough to say I'm in love with you. Please, stay with me forever. I love you. And I can finally say it.'' said Ura Moka making Naruto look at her with a smile. Bringing himself closer to her, he kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ura Moka responded in the same manner but pushed her breasts against his chest.

Breaking the kiss she took the Rosario from Naruto, gave him one last kiss and a wink before putting it back on.

''See you around lover boy.'' she purred as she vanished to reveal Moka.

Catching her just as she fell over, Naruto layed her down and kissed her on the head. Turning over he nearly had one hell of a heart attack. Directly behind him was Yugao and she was wearing no top. Showing off her great D cup breasts. As well as her great athletic toned stomach.

''Have a good morning wake up?'' she asked sultry like.

''Hmph. Better than ever.'' Naruto shot back with a cocky smirk. But just as he got up, Yugao got ontop of him and pinned him below her.

''Not so fast big boy. How about you and I get some alone time.'' she purred as she grinded herself against his leg. Showing him just how much she wanted him.

''I should've know you were a mynx.'' said Naruto as he Blinked him and her at a different location.

 **Lemon.**

Appearing in a gust of wind, Naruto pinned Yugao onto the bed of the hotel he had Blinked them to in the heart of Uzu. Tackling her lips and with her wrapping her arms around him, bringing him closer to her, she began to kiss him more passionately, it was like she needed this. Naruto wasn't planning on complaining. As long as he got to show the ones he loved how much he loved them, he wasn't going to argue.

Breaking the kiss and going to her glorious mounds he began to suck on the right while kneading the left. Yugao arced her back in pleasure as she felt Naruto's tongue swirl around her nipple and then she felt him bite it. She howled in pleasure as she pushed his head further in. Naruto began to slowly rub his hardening member on her, which made her moan even more. One thing nice about this room, was that this room was always reserved for him and anyone accompanied with him. He made it clear that this room should always never be opened between 10 A.M. through to 2 P.M.

This was one of the reasons. Naruto continued to suck on Yugao's tit while she moaned his name. But she soon felt herself about to climax. She opened her eyes in realising at what she was about to do she tapped Naruto's back.

''W-Wait.'' she said. But all of her body screamed for Naruto to continue.

Finally hitting her climax her legs wrapped around Naruto and held him there as she came. Loosening her grip on him, he smiled as he licked her neck, making her moan once again.

''How about we turn this up a notch or two?'' asked Naruto in a cocky tone.

''How about you put it in me big boy.'' she said very sultry.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he looked at her as if asking for permission. To which she glady gave and Naruto plunged himself deep into her. Taking her hymen out in the process. Starting off slowly and then building it up, Naruto thrusted himself deep inside of her. Her moans started off soft and sweet but grew more erotic and soon she was full blown screaming his name. Naruto was moving at a very comfortable pace for her and she was rocking her hips back and forth, bringing each other to their inevitable climax. Which came after a few more thrusts causing Naruto to fire his seed deep in her womb.

''We're not done yet. I want you to make me a mother.'' said Yugao as she turned him over to where she was now ontop.

Slowly she rose and descended on his meat pole. Naruto placed his hands on her waist while she dug her nails into his chest. Drawing a little bit of blood at the feeling that was both painful and pleasurable at the same time. She sped up her actions and Naruto rose his hips up and dropped them down to bring her closer to the edge. Moving rythmicly with her she still couldn't get it out her head that Naruto, a person who was younger than her was making her feel so good. Kurenai wasn't kidding that he was a beast in having sex.

But soon she felt him tense and soon enough she felt him slow down. She knowed what was going on and quickened her pace and soon was awarded with Naruto firing his seed deep into her womb.

 **End Lemon.**

Coming down from their high, she climbed off him. Feeling his cum sloshing around inside her, she smiled to him and placed a hand on her belly.

''Thank you. Naruto-kun.'' she said as Naruto got up.

''All I did was have sex with you. Why are you thanking me?'' asked Naruto confused at what she was talking about.

''I want to be a mother. And will do everything in my power to be a mother.'' said Yugao with a smile.

''Glad you think so. Come. I have some fish to fry.'' said Naruto with a sadistic smirk on his face making Yugao know exactly what he was talking about. And smiled sadisticly with him.

''Don't over cook them now.'' she said as she felt Naruto grab her waist and Blink them back to the castle where she got dressed.

Naruto's clothes materialised around him and he walked out and ordered some guards to take Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi out of their cells. Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji were pardoned and were given full sanctuary in Uzu. They thanked him and were now living in the glorious home of Naruto's heritage.

The guards soon enough brought out the prisoners and threw them down onto the ground infront of the throne. Naruto sat there, smirking like a cheshire cat while Hana came into the room and sat on his lap to which he accepted it and ran his hands along her back, making her gasp in pleasure and wrap her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest.

''Why did you do this?'' asked Hinata looking up.

''You have to be more specific.'' stated Naruto bluntly with a smile on his face.

''Why did you become like this? What drove you to be a monster? You were so kind a caring in the leaf.'' said Sakura trying to earn brownie points with Naruto. Too bad it didn't work on him.

''You really wanna know? I'll tell ya. Ever since I brought that little fuck back, you showed your true colours when I was in prison. Hell even before then for some of you. Kakashi, you procrastinated about teaching me everything I needed to know. Too bad you'll never get the chance. Sakura, you're only acting like this to have me back in that village to have a punching bag because Sasuke shot you down again. I will never go back. And finally Hinata the whore. You never gave a shit about me-''

''I did. I loved you to no extent.'' snapped Hinata. Only to be Wind Blasted into the wall of the castle.

''Don't EVER lie to me! You only cared for me to get to my family's secrets. The power of the Uzumaki was what you were after. I was never in the equation. Too bad you won't get it now because I feel jack shit for you. Or any of you for that matter. The scars you left me will be your downfall. Hinata and Sakura. I will pass judgement for you now. Kakashi, you will receive a different sentencing.'' said Naruto as he looked at the two bitches he once called friends.

''Hinata and Sakura. You are herby pardoned and will be set free to go back to where you came from.'' said Naruto in a genuine tone.

''R-Really?'' they asked only to both be Wind Blasted into the wall at the back.

''No. Ha. I can't believe you're so naive to believe shit like that. It may happen in Konoha. But this isn't Konoha. This is Uzu. Where I am its ruler. Its king. And my word is law. You will be sentenced to-''

''Oh oh oh. Naruto-kun. Can I do it?'' asked Hana bouncing on his lap.

''Sure. After all they do deserve it and you agree with me 100%.'' said Naruto as he kissed Hana on the lips and slapped her on her ass, making her squeek in delight.

''Naruto-kun sentences Hinata to death by Guillotine and Sakura by hanging. These sentences will be carried out at noon today.'' said Hana with Naruto clapping his hands at what she said.

''Very good Hana-chan. Greatly put if I do say so myself.'' said Naruto in a very happy mood creeping them out to no extent.

The Naruto they were seeing was the Naruto that was real. The one they mocked when he was in prison was just a cocoon for the real Naruto to emerge. Their shot at redemption was gone all because they bad mouthed him.

''And me?'' asked Kakashi asking the question as to what type of fate he'd recieve.

''Kakashi Hatake. You will be forced to witness the deaths of Hinata and Sakura which will take place today at noon. After that you will be subjected to torturous exercises until I feel you should die or you die during the torture I give to you.'' said Naruto making Kakashi's eyes widen.

''But Naruto-kun. Please reconsi-''

Hinata didn't finish as yet another blast of powerful wind shot her back into the wall behind her, but the wind which launched her was more powerful than the one he launched previously. Making her cough up some blood from the impact.

''Never call me that again. You lost the right to call me 'Naruto-kun' when you turned your back on me.'' snarled Naruto as he glared at her.

Walking out the room while the guards took the three of them back to their cells they couldn't help but feel the sense of death right before them. Well, they were going to be executed by Naruto's hand so of course they would feel this way.

Sitting in their cells, they heard the door open and some voice were heard. It was one they didn't recognise, but the other they did.

''Naruto-sama has given you a few minutes alone time with the inmates. Take your time and knock when you want to come out, Hanabi-dono.'' came the voice of a guard.

''Thank you.'' came the voice of Hanabi.

The door creeked closed and when it was shut, the sound of footstep could be heard along the cold damp passageways of the dungeon. By the time the silhouette came into view, all three gasped at who they were seeing. It was Hanabi. But she wore more regal clothing. She wore a black outfit that fitted her very well and she had white tuffs coming out the sleeves. ( **A.N.** Think of the Empress' clothes from Dishonored on Hanabi).

''Nii. Why are you here?'' asked Hinata startled to see her sister.

''Naruto-sama has given me just enough time to see you. Of course, I will say one thing, _nii_ , I disowned our family.'' said Hanabi with venom lacing her words.

''But, we're sisters.'' said Hinata shocked at her sister's new tone to her.

'' _Were_ sisters. Ever since I found out from Neji-nii-san about what you did to poor Naruto-sama in prison, as well as the fact of you wanting to ensure the absolute slavery of the Branch Family I had to help him get them out. Thankfully, Naruto-sama helped us out and even removed the little thing we cursed them with. Only condition, we see him as king. We agreed and the seal was removed for good. Funny thing. That sealing was a down graded version of one of Naruto-sama's family sealing powers. I believe he called it. Void Harness. Our clan stole that prized sealing ability from them and now he feels jack shit for you. I feel the same as him.'' said Hanabi with the atmosphere feeling cold as ice.

''What made you become like this?'' asked Sakura as she watched Hanabi stop as she walked away.

''Because I feel that Naruto-sama did the right thing in freeing us from the tyranny of the Hyuga main branch. And your execution is in about...mmmm... 2 hours. Better start praying if I were you.'' replied Hanabi as she looked Sakura dead in the eyes and slowly chuckled darkly to herself.

''Something you stuck up bitches don't even get. Oh, and enjoy your trip to hell. Say hi to Satan when you get there for me.'' said Hanabi as she kocked on the door only for it to open and let her out with the guard bowing to her as she walked out the prison.

 **Noon today. Execution time.**

The prisoners were led to the platform which had been erected in the town square which had the Guillotine and the Hangman's noose waiting ever so patiently for their victims.

Naruto was perched on the platform, smiling very sadisticly as he had his Void Sword in his hands with the blade tip on the ground. As they walked, the people of Uzu threw various things at them ranging from fruits to rocks. One of them clipped Hinata on the eye and she began to bleed. She spotted her sister in the crowd and watched as she gave her the finger.

Getting to the platform, Naruto told the guards to put them in their positions with Kakashi kneeling at the base of the platform, looking up at the Void Prince. Hana, Ahri, Elen, Tayuya, Yugao who had a slight limp to her stride, Kurenai, Moka and Mei stood on the platform looking at the three idiots who decided to get on Naruto's bad side. Moka, who wasn't in her vampire form was completely with this, despite having too good of a nature in her. It was a little creepy to see.

''Watch on Kakashi. This is where it starts.'' said Naruto as he smiled evily to him and looked to his people and showed him a very genuine smile for them. All gathered cheered for Naruto and gave him praise at what he was going to do.

''On this day, we bid farewell of these two sluts. If anyone disagrees that these two should be executed. Please speek now.'' said Naruto only to have a roar of outcries shouted to him.

''Burn them!''

''Send them to hell!''

''Make them wish they were never born!'' were the just the few cries he heard as he smiled sadisticly as he turned to look at the two bitches he called friends and comrades.

''Hanabi-chan! Come up to the platform!'' called Naruto making the Konoha scum's eyes widen at the fact that Naruto called them up to the platform.

She walked up with great stride in her step as the crowd halved like Moses and the Red Sea, they bowed to her as she walked up to the platform. Reason why they were bowing was becuase she was crowned Princess of the new Hyuga clan. She and Neji ruled them with such care and generousity that they loved their new life here in Uzu.

Getting to the platform she stood next to Naruto who turned to her. He smiled a dark smile as he pointed to Hinata.

''Will you do the honors?'' he asked making her smile a very sinister smile.

''It will be my pleasure.'' she replied as she walked over to the Guillotine and grabbed the handle.

''Nii. Please I'm begging you. Let me go and I promise you will never see me again.'' pleaded Hinata only to make Hanabi's demonic grin grow more.

''Sorry. This is the price you pay for destroying the hopes and love you have for someone else.'' said Hanabi as she pulled the lever, letting the blade drop.

It all happened in slow motion. The blade entered her neck and slowly sawed it off as blood coated the blade as it descended. Hinata's head rolled off her neck and rolled to Naruto's feet.

Picking up the head, he lifted it up by the hair and the people cheered with such glee. The one woman who caused Naruto such pain and suffering was now dead. Sakura was horrified and threw up then and there from the sight before her. That was when Naruto threw the head into the bucket by the Guillotine and walked over to Sakura's position.

''Naruto-kun. I am so in l-''

She didn't finish her sentance as Naruto punched her so hard as possible in the gut. Making her have the wind knocked out of her. Watching her gasp in shock at trying to recover was just pure bliss to Naruto's eyes.

''What was that? Thought so. You brought this on yourself. I'm just repaying the favour.'' smiled Naruto as he placed the noose around her neck. She couldn't go anywhere as the Void held her in place by some people who could use the power of the Void.

Walking over to the handle he smiled very sinister like and grabbed it. That was when Kakashi had his out burst of protest.

''Don't do this Naruto just give yourself another chance. Give us another-''

 **Click.**

Naruto didn't want to hear his false words and pulled the lever, causing the trap door under Sakura's feet to drop and her to fall off. The noose tightened and Sakura's life was ended then and there. And once again, the cheers of yet another one who caused Naruto pain was dead was heard throughout the area.

''Let this be a lesson to those that stand against us. We will never fall!'' shouted Naruto.

''No more!'' replied the crowd.

''We will not falter!'' shouted Naruto.

''No more!'' replied the crowd.

''We will never yield to despair and disgrace!'' shouted Naruto as he thrusted his fist into the air.

''NO MORE!'' shouted the crowd as they too thrusted their fists into the air.

''We march to victory. On this day. We declare war on Konoha. Let them die at their own foolishness. Let them burn in the fires that they thought would keep them safe! Let them perish the the fiery pits of hell!'' shouted Naruto.

''Oorah!'' shouted the crowd.

''Gather all those who are still scattered. Gather all those who follow our cause. Gather all, who are tired of the treatment of politics ruining their lives!'' shouted Naruto as he and his lovers walked down the platform and went into the castle to begin battle preparation for the up coming war.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally killed Hinata and Sakura for what they did to him and now Kakashi will be tortured beyond compare. This type of thing will make even Esdeath shiver in delight at what Naruto is about to do.**

 **I know I went too dark in the whole execution thing but I felt it was appropriate to the style of Naruto wanting revenge.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be coming out soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter to Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **So just a quick summary of what went down in the previous chapter.**

 **With the idiots finally being killed being Hinata and Sakura, each by a very brutal way, Hinata having her head chopped off, Sakura dying through being hung. Just how brutal could Naruto get?**

 **Oh right, I wrote it that way so how brutal could I get? And ontop of that, Kakashi is going to be tortured beyond measure.**

 **Let's dive head first into this and find out what will happen in this action packed chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Destruction?

 **Lemon.**

Through out the bedrooms on the upper floors of the Uzumaki castle, the sounds of moans and groans of pleasure could be heard as the sounds of a shaking bed could be heard.

Inside the bedroom of where Naruto slept, we find two people, one was Naruto who were lying there, tilting his head back in pure bliss as groans and grunts of pleasure escaped their lips. Between his legs, one super hot lover was busy enjoying herslf. This girl had orange red hair and her figure was very generous.

She was kneeling down on the floor as her lover sat on the bed, moaning as she sucked him off. Running his fingers through her silk smooth hair, she purred as she left him do what he just did.

"You're so good at this." said Naruto as he felt his release coming soon.

"Well it was my time to have some, _time_ with you. After all, it is rather better to have someone who know how to do this properly isn't it?" spoked Mei seductively as she ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his member.

Taking a hold of her glorious mounds she sandwitched his cock with her glorious mounds and proceeded to give him the best tit fuck he had ever had. Naruto had never felt it before, but it sure felt good. Watching her take the head into her mouth, she began to suck with such enthusiasm at what she was doing, only for Naruto to fire his seed into her mouth.

Swallowing it all, she got onto her feet and made him watch as she licked the last bit of cum from the corner of her mouth. She watched as this made Naruto's deflated member become hard again. Smiling at what she did worked, she made her way to be directly ontop of his face, her pussy resting just a few centimeters from his face.

"Go for it big boy." she said as Naruto grabbed her waist and slammed her onto his face.

Mei arched her back in pleasure as she opened her mouth, letting the beautiful chorus of moans escape her lips. The feeling of Naruto's tongue swirling inside her cavern. Just sent pure pleasure through out her body as she shook with excitement. All the talk for Kurenai, Yugao, and Ahri about how great Naruto was just made her extremely turned on, wanting to try it herself. And now she was. To be honest, she was sure as hell glad that she was doing it with Naruto, her fiance.

But that was when she felt Naruto's tongue get a friend which was two fingers. With his two fingers now moving about in her cavern, his tongue went to her clit to which he began to lick and suck on. Mei's eyes shot open and her eyes rolled into the back of her head with her tongue hanging out her mouth. Her moans increased as well as her breathing as Naruto continued to ravage her. Feeling her release coming soon she began to grind herself against Naruto's face. This just made Naruto smile ast knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Screaming on the top of her lungs as she came into Naruto's mouth, she looked down under and saw Naruto look up at her as he licked his lips from drinking up her essence.

"Tasty." was all he said as he turned the tables and pinned her under him.

"You have way more experience in pleasuring your women don't you." she purred as she reached under him and stroked his member, making him groan in pleasure as he felt her slende fingers work their magic on his throbbing cock. All he did was rear back as his rigt eye turned into the same as his left. Now his eyes were both the marks of the Outsider.

"Why don't you stick it in already?" whispered into his ear in avery sultry manner.

Not needing to be told twice, he plunged deep into her. Making her scream in pleasure as she felt him break through her hymen and hit her womb. Grabbing his face, she kissed him with her tongue entering his mouth, tasting the left overs of herself in his mouth and on his own tongue.

Breaking from the kiss, she moaned as she felt Naruto move in and out of her slowly. Slowly building up his speed to where he was pistoning in and out of her body.

Clawing at his back as she screamed his name for all to hear, she locked her legs behind him, holding him there and preventing him from pulling out of her, but giving him better access to her.

Moving more quicker, he felt his release coming up and pretty soon he felt him fire his load into her. Coming down from her high, she felt him pull out and looked into his eyes. Grabbing his hair she brought him into another kiss. Breaking from the kiss she brought his ear to her mouth.

"We're not done yet." she said as she ran her finger nails across his chest.

Smiling at her resiliance to not wanting to back down, he watched as she positioned herself to having her ass rubbing up against his cock. Which she then did. It felt good at what she was doing for Naruto. He grabbed her ass with one hand and held his member in the other. Pushing it slowly into her pussy again, he held tight and started up again. Mei placed her one hand on the head rest of the bed while the other dug into the bed sheets. Hanging her head down while she closed her eyes from the brilliant feeling she was getting, she moaned more loudly as Naruto thrusted more into her.

"Fatser! Harder!" she screamed on the top of her lungs as she felt Naruto's left hand leave her waist and grope her left breast. Turning her over where she was now on her side, her one leg resting on his shoulder while the other hand ran along her inner thigh, she looked up to the face of her faince. They were originaly planning on having sex on the night of their wedding, but when you're horny as hell and feeling left out, those plans get thrown out the window and you just dive straight into it.

With a final thrust, Naruto shot one last load into Mei which resulted in her passing out and falling asleep.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her, he pulled the blankets over her as she smiled contently while grabbing a pillow and snuggling into it. Naruto just smiled as his clothes materialised around him, concealing his nakedness. Giving Mei a final kiss he left the bedroom and walked down to the dungeon. On his way he spotted Moka walking by, supporting her weight on the wall as she walked along. Naruto just smiled to her and walked over to her.

She smiled back and kissed him on the lips to which he responded to. The two childhood friends turned lovers as well exchanged saliva as Naruto pushed her against the wall. Taking her leg and moving it up, she responded by running her fingers across his body and finally resting them around his neck.

Breaking from the kiss he leaned his head on hers and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Are you still feeling sore from our time together?" asked Naruto in a low voice.

"It's not as bad as yesterday. But yes." replied Moka with a very playful grin on her face.

Two nights ago, Naruto was having a very strange dream. According to the Outsider who decided to visit Naruto in his dreams, he allowed Naruto to peer into the future. What he saw was something he hated. The Outsider told Naruto that this would be the future should he fall by Sasuke's hand.

What he saw was all his lovers and fiance, forced into having sex with the prick and the whole world drowned out in the pain of having the Uchiha ruling over everything. The Void well that rested under the castle was sealed once again and the Uzumaki people were all slaughtered. Making the Uzumaki lineage die out for good.

Naruto couldn't have that. He was not going to sit idly by while some fucker destroyed his home which was still growing. He had to put a stop to Sasuke once and for all. He'd rather leave the world on a positive one. One where a new Heir born of his blood was chosen and one that would lead the Uzumaki to glory. Moreover, ruling over the Empire that was slowly growing more and more. He already had Wave and Kiri under his rule. Kiri because the Mizukage was his fiance and Wave because the people wanted to be in service to the King of the Uzumaki people.

Contrary to popular belief, Wave actually harboured quite the large amount of Uzumaki people who fled from Uzu due the whole fall of Uzu. And with Naruto now being found out about him having the Uzumaki royal blood in him, the people of Wave decided to form trading ties with Naruto.

As well, Gaara had done everything in his power to give Naruto as much military power as possible. The Kazekagae had been very keen on helping Naruto in everything as he left that he should owe it to Naruto for helping him see the error of his ways. Naruto was very happy to help out a friend and now thanks to the alliance the two had, Uzu's miltary strength was now considered the most powerfulest in the Elemental Nations.

Moka and Naruto had given into each other and they enjoyed every second of it. What they found very interesting was the when Moka and he were having sex, Moka turned into a combined form of Ura Moka and her innocent self. According to Ura Moka was that she and Moka were slowly becoming one. And that it would only be a matter of time where the Rosario was no longer needed.

Finally making it to the dungeon, he opened the cell door on the far side to see Itachi having a brilliant time with the one eyed scarecrow. Half his face was covered in blood and some of his fingers were missing. All thanks to having them removed. This torture sessions were routine and had been going on for well over 3 weeks now.

"Kakashi, stop playing around. Just tell us what we wanna know and you can walk out of here." said Itachi.

"But what do you wanna know. That's my question." said Kakashi only to have Naruto punch him in the stomach.

"What I wanna know is why you decided to show favouritism. You were my father's student. You even asked him to be my god father. Too bad I don't see that in you." said Naruto as he glared at Kakashi while Itachi bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama. Glad to see you." said Itachi as Naruto turned to him.

"Glad to see you too." said Naruto as he smiled to Itachi.

"So answer me. Why do it?" asked Naruto.

"You really wanna know? It's because of that fucking slut." said Kakashi making Naruto's eyes glow with power as wind gathered in the palm of his hand, forming a deadly blade of wind while a mark of the Outsider appeared on the floor with rats coming out.

"Be more specific." snarled Naruto.

"Ever since that slut of your mother, Minato-sensei had always been on the weeker side. She spread her legs even when she was growing up. I'm actually surprised she gave birth to his child. Or maybe you're not his child. You're nobody's child." snarled Kakashi only to have the rats climb up his body and eat away at his one arm.

Crying out in pain as he watched his arm get devoured by the vicious creatures, he watched as blood went everywhere as the rats finished their meal and crawl off his body and wait around Naruto's feet. Itachi reached down and took one of the rats into his hands. Stroking the cute thing as it ran up to his shoulder and rest there, he glared bloody daggers at Kakashi for what he just said.

"How dare you say something like that. About my mother. Fuck you asshole." spat Naruto as he punched Kakashi in the gut with the wind blade. The spinning invisible blades cutting into his flesh as he screamed in pain as he watched Naruto smile a very demonic grin.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." said Naruto as he pulled his hand from his gut. Blood gushed out and pooled everywhere as Kakashi breathed in hard at what Naruto did to him.

"Call my mother a slut again and I'll send you to hell where you'll meet your father." snarled Naruto.

"But I'm stating truth. She is a slut. Sleeping with so many men from the village. Even finding her riding a homeless man in the alley of one of the roads in the village. I remember seeing her screaming his name out as the man plowed her ass." said Kakashi as Naruto used his wind power to create lightning.

"How did you learn lightning? Your element is wind Naruto-sama?" asked Itachi trying to not sound like a critic.

"Using wind and making the wind particles hit each other, forms sparks. In a sense it isn't lightning. It is static electricity which looks like lightning." said Naruto as he slammed his lightning covered hand into Kakashi's chest, sending it through the chest and appearing on the other side.

"And lightning is static electricity." said Itachi.

"Correct." replied Naruto as he pulled his hand out of Kakashi's chest.

"Kakashi, you're just being a fucking asshole. My mother was always a kind woman. She loved my father with everything she had and would never stoop to such low levels of adultry. You're a hypocrite. And now, you're going to die a hypocrite." spat Naruto as he activated his one Rune and summoned up 4 rats at once.

But before he set the rats on Kakashi he grabbed Kakashi's face and smiled evily.

"You won't be needing this anymore." said Naruto as he slammed his fingers into Kakashi's eye and began to pull.

Kakashi howled in pain as he felt his Sharingan eye slowly removed from the tenders which held it in place. After a few minutes of pulling, Naruto managed to successfully yank the eye out which made Kakashi howl in pain at what he just experienced.

"They say you should always swallow your words and action before you do something stupid. So Kakashi. Bon Apetite." said Naruto as he forced Kakashi's mouth open and shoved the eye inside it.

Pushing Kakashi's mouth open and closed, he smiled sadisticly as Kakashi teared up as he ate his own eye. When Naruto felt the eye had been properly chewed on, he punched Kakashi hard in the neck, maing him swallow the eaten eye.

"Enjoy the snack?" asked Naruto darkly.

Kakashi only hung his head as he felt so violated from what he just did. Eating his own eye was something he'd never get out his head for a long long time.

"Itach. Will you do the honors?" asked Naruto.

"Be a pleasure Naruto-sama." replied Itachi as he went through multiple handsigns.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu." said Itachi which sped to Kakashi, setting him ablaze.

With the body now burning and Naruto feeling that he was now bored, walked out of the torture room and walked up to his throne room. As he walked, his clothes shifted to no longer be covered in blood.

Finally reaching the throne he stood there and placed his hand on the smooth surface of the throne. Looking up in the rafters of the castle he spotted Tayuya perched there. Waiting ever so patiently for Naruto to give the order to strike.

"Tayuya-chan. Come down here." called Naruto.

Jumping down and kneeling to her master. Tayuya dared not look up at her master's face. She just felt so unworthy of seeing his beautiful face.

"You called my king?" she said as she kneeled.

"I want to talk to you." said Naruto.

"About?" asked Tayuya.

"About your past life." said Naruto as he requested Tayuya to wal with him.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kakashi is now dead for what he had done to the King of Uzu. All because of what he said about Kushina being a slut and that she didn't love Minato.**

 **I assure you those things he said is not true so don't go and throw a tantrum those of you who love Kushina. Naruto is now on his way on finding out why Tayuya is so hell bent on trying to make Naruto see her for the power she holds. But what she doesn't know is what will come after it.**

 **Thank you all for reading the newest chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. I know the torture scene wasn't what you were expecting and I apologize for that.**

 **Chapter 12: Truths?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **We're gathered here again to find out how our Void Prince will be doing against the Konoha scum that scorned him so. But he refuses to bow down and admit defeat.**

 **He seeks to destroy the ways of Konoha and everything they had done to him.**

 **As well, Naruto has decided to take the time to know why Tayuya seeks to be so hell bent on serving Naruto to extreme measures.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Truths?

Walking along the magnificent city of Uzu, Naruto could be seen walking alongside Tayuya who felt just a little bit awkward at being so close to her king. Sure she was in a sense crushing on him, but she couldn't do that with him. He was her king, and she his servant. She could never break such boundaries for a trivial persuit.

Stopping at a resturant they walked in with the host giving them the most glamourous table over looking the entire of Uzu. Tayuya sat opposite Naruto and ordered a cup of coffee.

''So. Tayuya-chan. Why do you seek to kill everything and anything in my name? I never asked you to do that. I only asked you to be yourself.'' stated Naruto making the red haired look down at her error.

''I just feel that I don't deserve to be in your presence without earning it.'' replied Tayuya.

''Explain to me as to why and how this came about?'' querried Naruto.

''It all started when I was still pretty young. It happened after the fall of Uzu. The priests decided to try and summon the Outsider to the battle to exact revenge on those that killed the Uzumaki Royal Bloodline and their ways of life.'' started Tayuya.

''And from there? What happened?'' asked Naruto as a waiter came in and placed their beverages on the table.

''They began to feel that those who weren't part of the great revolution should be purged from living. Thinking that the Outsider had granted them this power for a reason they took matters into their own hands. Only priests and priestesses with the purest of hearts can hear the voice of the Outsider even if the Void Well is sealed. But they became corrupted.'' said Tayuya as she sipped her coffee.

"Corrupted how?" asked Naruto as he leaned forward.

"They began to summon up demons from the Void. Your Void Beast transformation is one such demon. Void Demons hold horrid powers and can bend even nature to their will. The most common thing they made the demons do was destroy the souls of their victims. These people are in the Void and are forever tormented by the demons that did such things." said Tayuya.

"From there. What happened?" asked Naruto as he took a sip of coffee.

"Things began to get too frightening. They took their own brethren and began to steal their power for themselves. See, only those who are born from the Royal Bloodline like you can use all powers of the Void. People who have been in contact with the Void can do only one ability. Like Blink or Void Vision. But, should a priest or someone who has made contact with the Outsider kill another person like them, they gain their powers. They become a Minus Royal." said Tayuya.

"So in other words. They gain two powers instead of one." said Naruto as Tayuya nodded her head in confirmation.

"But when I saved you. I felt a small drop of Mana inside you." said Naruto making Tayuya look down in shame.

"I made contact with the Outsider when I was only 7 years old. I used the power he gave me. And that power was Blink. I have only ever used it once and that was when I escaped from them. Orochimaru took me in and tried to cultivate the power and use it in a cursed state thinking that it could be made stronger. Unfortunately, it was the exact opposite. The power sealed itself and ever since then I have never used it again." said Tayuya.

"But you can still feel it?" asked Naruto as Tayuya nodded her head.

"I can. I have been trying to get the power to kick start and from there, use it again to serve you to the utmost extent. My only wish is to serve you-*Mmmph*"

Tayuya didn't finish her sentance as Naruto Blinked to be directly infront of her and planted a kiss on her lips. Tayuya was taken back at first but soon enough she felt Naruto move his lips away and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I never needed you to. I can tell you've been trying to win my heart. And I can tell you you have won it. But not in the manner of you being my servant. I am not going to lie to you and I'll be straight. I love you." said Naruto making Tayuya place her hands over her mouth in shock. Was what her king saying just a joke or something true?

"But my king. We can't." stated Tayuya afraid of stepping over boundaries.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"Because you're my king and I'm your servant. I can't be a lover to you." replied Tayuya.

"Who said? I certainly as hell didn't say something like that. Elen-chan is my lover, and on top of that she is going to give birth to my child. She started out as my servant just like you. The people don't care. Infact they have accepted it. So why shouldn't you?" stated Naruto as a matter of factly.

Getting up and walking over to him, Tayuya looked into his eyes and found sincerity in them. Not a single shred of a lie was found.

"Y-You really mean that?" she asked.

"I'd swear my name as king that I'm not lying." responded Naruto.

"Meet me in the Uzu Forest." she said as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Smiling at this. Naruto got up and paid for the coffee. Looking to the rooftops he Blinked to them and from there, Blinked to be at the Uzu Forest.

When he arrived he found Tayuya standing there looking nervous. Smiling to her lovingly he made his way over to her and pulled her into an enchanting kiss. Grabbing her by the waist he felt her hands snake to be around his neck as she opened her mouth and moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue swirl around inside her mouth.

 **Lemon.**

Breaking from the kiss, Tayuya placed her head against his chest and she felt the heartbeat of the Uzumaki King. But as she listened to the beating of his heart she soon realised that her own heart was quickening and pretty soon, she felt her legs giving way at the knees. Naruto held onto her as he ran his right hand through her lovely red hair.

"Naruto-sama?" she asked only to have Naruto place a finger on her lips.

"Just Naruto-kun to you." he whispered as he placed yet another kiss on her lips.

This kiss held more passion than their first kisses. Reaching her top, Naruto broke from the kiss and pulled it up off Tayuya. Watching as she covered herself up, Naruto smiled at how uncomfortable she was. After all, this was her first time doing something like this with someone. Taking a hold of her arms and gently moving them away to reveal her borderlind D-Cup breasts he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"I'll help you through this." he said as he licked her cheek as he pulled away.

Returning to kiss her again, Naruto pushed her against a tree and pulled her one leg to be around his waist. Tayuya responded by holding her leg there and broke from the kiss only to have Naruto's mouth encompass her right breasts.

Moaning at how good that felt she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to suck and lick her breasts. The feeling was too intoxicating for her as she pulled him deeper to her body. But as she moaned she soon felt herself about to release.

"Naruto-kun. Wait." she said between the moans.

Naruto didn't even pay attention. He only sped up his actions bring her closer to the inevitable.

"W-Wait." she cried.

Again, Naruto ignored her and began to knead her breasts more aggresively. Pulling him closer and crying out in pure bliss as she came. Naruto soon found himself having his head crushed as she had her first orgasm. After a few minutes she finally released her vice like grip on him and Let his head go up to her level.

"Wanna continue this somewhere else?" he cooed into her ear as he continued to play with her mounds.

"Sure." she purred.

Watching in the corner of her eye as Naruto brought out his one Rune came into being. Using his Mana he Flash Banged them to his quaters with Tayuya dropping back first onto the bed with its owner ontop of her where they resumed their makeout session. Tayuya's hands soon became explorative and made their way down to his pants while Naruto's left hand traveled down to her pants and began to undo them as well. After a few minutes both their pants were gone from their bodies while Naruto's shirt phased out of existance. Tayuya ran her fingers across his skin while her other hand went to his member and she soon gasped at how big it was.

Breaking from the kiss and looking down she found herself staring at a very large meat stick. Guiding him to be at her entrance, Naruto looked into her eyes and saw her nod.

"Just be gentle." she whispered to him seductively.

Nodding his head as he went back to making out with her he pushed into her and she soon enough gasped in pain as Naruto broke her hymen in one fell swoop. Bood trickled down as tears ran down her face. But her cries of pain were drowned from Naruto's lips being with hers.

Soon after a few minutes Naruto began to move his hips back and forth. Bringing moans from Tayuya's delicious mouth. Breaking from the kiss he allow her to moan all she wanted as she felt Naruto move inside her. Looking into his eyes, Tayuya smiled lustfully as she began to claw at his back, the more Naruto rammed himself into her, the more she scratched him as she screamed his name. And soon enough, Naruto fired his seed into her womb. Coating her insides in hot spunk.

Deciding to turn the tables, Tayuya spun Naruto around to him now being under her and her ontop. Dropping down she planted a kiss on his lips, running her tongue across the inside of his mouth as she lifted herself up and back down, bringing herself to the edge once more. Screaming out his name as she rode him to no end. Having orgasm after orgasm. Grabbing her hips he picked up their actions. Finally firing his seed into her again. Tayuya screamed in pure bliss as she finally gave off one final orgasmic scream.

 **Lemon end.**

Coming down from her high and passing out she collapsed next to Naruto and fell asleep. Climbing off the bed and pulling the blankets onto her, he kissed her head and materialised his clothes onto him and walked out.

Making his way to the castle throne room he found Itachi standing there. Waiting for his king. When he saw him, he bowed down to him.

"Itachi. Let's go." said Naruto making the Uchiha look at him in confusion.

"I don't understand." he said to Naruto.

"We're going to Akatsuki. We're bringing Konan back." said Naruto making Itachi's eyes gleam with hope.

"Thank you my king." he said as he walked with Naruto to Akatsuki.

The end of Akatsuki was coming soon.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally understood as to why Tayuya was so hell bent in getting him to recognise her talents. Only to have sex with her in the end. Yay. Tayuya is now one of Naruto's lovers and the harem is now completed.**

 **Thank you all for reading the newest chapter to Naruto's Dishonor. Next chapter we will see the Void Prince making his way with Itachi to rescue Konan from Akastuki.**

 **This will be interesting.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 13: Revenge?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter to Naruto's Dishonor. The summary is here.**

 **Naruto has successfully gained the truth behind Tayuya's nature about her trying to act all tough and sadistic. But Naruto put a stop to it and also made her one of his lovers. Thus making the harem complete. As well, Naruto has gone with Itachi to Akatsuki to free Konan from their evil ways.**

 **Naruto will also learn more as we go along and hopefully gain his powers to where each of them are in a boosted state.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Revenge?

Walking along the roads that Naruto never knew of but Itachi did. He couldn't help but feel a sense that there was just something off about the whole torture thing he did to Kakashi. The bastard spat in Naruto's face that he hated Naruto because he was born, but there had to be another reason.

Stopping near a waterfall, Naruto looked into the waters. Watching his reflection become distorted through the ripples. Itachi spotted this and stopped to see if his king was okay.

''Sire, are you okay?'' asked Itachi.

''Just fine, thos I don't understand one thing. Why did Kakashi do that? Why did he state that my mother was a whore when she wasn't one in the first place?'' questioned Naruto sitting on a rock and donning a thinking pose.

''When I put him under for the next time you sought to inflict pain on him. I peered into his memories. Apparently Minato-sama was betrothed to a woman that he never met before. And apparently, this woman was ruthless and unkind. But at the time, Minato-sama secretly was in love. Kushina-sama had stolen his heart many years ago.'' replied Itachi.

''Okay that narrows it down it a degree. But why?'' pressed Naruto now confused.

''Kakashi was ordered to protect the arriving woman and be her bodyguard. But one day he caught Minato-sama in bed with Kushina, a ring on his finger. Realising the betrayal he snitched on Minato-sama to his betrothed. She became furious at what had happened. Fearing for Kushina-sama's life, Minato-sama told her to secretly flee which she did. Unbeknownst to him at the time was that she was carrying you.'' said Itachi.

''And you just know that?'' asked Naruto.

''I was also placed on the protection list for Minato-sama's betrothed. But I didn't accept it unlike Kakashi. I too caught them, but not in bed. But rather Kushina-sama cooking breakfast for Minato-sama. I chose for a different task. One where I protect Kushina-sama.'' replied Itachi.

''I see. And my father agreed to this.'' said Naruto as Itachi nodded his head.

''Yes. I protected her with my life. Caring for her and ensuring everything was okay with you inside her.'' said Itachi.

''So you have always been for myself and my mother then.'' said Naruto as Itachi nodded.

''Itachi. By here on out, you will have the highest rank in Uzu. I hereby give you the rank of advisor. As well you will be top ranked General in our forces.'' said Naruto causing Itachi to drop to one knee before him.

''I will serve you until I draw my last breath.'' said Itachi.

''I know you will.'' said Naruto placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Continuing their journey, they conversed more with each other and soon found themselves before the Akatuski base. Looking to Itachi, Naruto summoned up his Void Blade and Itachi a kunai. Walking in and finding a very creepy feel as they carried on walking. A few Zetsus charged them but were easily mowed down.

Moving more down they soon found themselves face to face with Deidara and Kisame. Apparently, before Itachi left he slaughtered nearly everyone in Akatsuki but never got end them all as Nagato and is oh so special eyes showed up and fucked up everything. But now Itachi had the king of Uzu with him so they will finally retake Itachi's love.

''So you're here to take back your slut? Well that isn't going to happen. You're going to die here Itachi. Not even that stupid brat will save you.'' said Kisame hefting off his massive sword from his back.

''You will die in the Void after I'm done with you.'' said Naruto pointing Void Blade at him.

''Try me out.'' said Kisame charging at Naruto along with Deidara doing the same.

Slashing downwards, Naruto managed to send a cut on the sharkman and even made him back off. Deciding to push this to a new level, Naruto brought up Windblast and sent a volley of wind slicers at him. Kisame blocked 3 of the 6 slicers sent his way. The ones which hit him sent deep incisions in his skin and made him drop to the floor. Thinking now was the time to bring out his trump card, Naruto brought up his one Rune and brought up 4 marks of the Outsider with many rats pouring out and eating away at him. Naruto smiled as the rats, constructs of the Void much like him devour something that only ate chakra. Oh how good it felt to have this advantage.

With Kisame now dead and gone, Naruto watched as Itachi finished killing off Itachi and they pushed further. Turning down a corner, they came to an adrupt halt and found themselves standing before Nagato in his mechanical walker.

''Itachi you traitor. I will end you here.'' said Nagato as he sent a chakra rod to Itachi. Naruto just used Windblast and shot the rod away, sending it flying into a wall.

''You're my opponent.'' said Naruto as he glared daggers at the Rinnegan user.

''Bring it.'' spat Nagato.

Pulling out his one Rune he Flashbanged to be right in Nagato's face and sent a powerful kick to his face. Nagato blocked it and swung a mechanical arm at Naruto who blocked it by firing up a wall of Mana.

''Damn it.'' said Naruto as he crouched down and thought of a new strategy.

''Sire. I will assist.'' said Itachi only for Naruto to raise his hand.

''No Itachi. Go and save Konan. That's why we came here.'' said Naruto with Itachi nodding.

''You're not going anywhere.'' said Nagato as he shot out another chakra rod.

Naruto just Blinked and this time used Windblast to fire it back at Nagato. Giving Itachi just enough time to leave the area to find Konan.

''I won't let you escape like Itachi.'' said Nagato only to have Naruto smile at him sadisticly.

''I don't need to escape.'' said Naruto as he slammed Void Blade into the ground and gathered Mana around him. Sending his overall powers into a powerful frenzy.

''Let's dance.'' said Naruto as he charged similar to that of a falling star.

Nagato soon found himself at a very different level than the one Naruto was on. Finding himself in a disadvantaged position, he struggled to stop the frenzied king who was shooting around the room at break neck speeds, firing wind blades at him which he struggled to deflect.

Dropping to the floor and breathing heavily, Naruto looked up and found himself this time at a disadvantage. His power drained and his left eye slightly bleeding out. The issue with that power was that it gave him a very powerful boost in overall strength by forcing all Mana into your limbs and muscles, it left him seriously drained, his body was not designed to use his Mana in that form. Looking up finding a grinning Itachi, Naruto slowly got up and readied to blade.

''You're all out.'' said Nagato as he swung a mechanical arm at Naruto, but time slowed down and the Outsider was seen walking to him.

''Outsider-sama. What are you doing here?'' asked Naruto as his nose bled out.

''I have seen this individual for some time now young prince. And I cannot sit by and let him carry on like this. I am asking you to do something with me.'' said the Outsider stopping before Naruto who looked intrigued.

''What is it?'' asked Naruto.

''Allow me in. Allow me to use your body for a few minutes and I will put him out of his misery. Reason why I am asking this is because he has actually been succeeding in creating a way in stealing Mana from the Void. He isn't born Uzumaki. He has never seen or felt the Void, and here this bastard is, stipping my power away from me.'' said the Outsider. getting frustrated.

''I will glady let you use my body for that. Use it.'' said Naruto bowing to the Outsider.

''Seeing as you have used up nearly all your Mana, I will be quick. You will be in more pain than usual. Can you endure it?'' asked the Outsider now concerned.

''I'll do it for you.'' said Naruto.

''Thank you. You're just like your ancestor. Corvo.'' said the Outsider as he returned everything to the way it should be.

Just as Nagato was about to end Naruto, a powerful wave of Mana shot out everywhere, Naruto's skin turned a full black with the Void swirling around him, forming a deadly vortex of power. Naruto's eyes no longer retained their marks in them, they now were full black and his hair turned oil black. Overall, the Outsider and him now shared the same body. A god and a human fighting in harmony, in sync.

Spotting Konan and Itachi in the corner, the Outsider launched powerful blasts of power at Nagato. Nagato for his part found himself once again at the disadvantage. He thought that because he had been gaining more closer to getting into the Void, he could be a god amongst people. And then rule over all. But he soon realised that if you kick a hornet's neck, you will get a few million angry hornets unleashed on your ass. Or in this case, he's got a very angry god who was worshipped by the people of Uzu.

But at the end of it all, Nagato fell at the hands of the Outsider, with a tendril of Mana embedded in his chest. Dropping to the floor with blood flowing out his mouth. He looked up at the possessed Naruto and asked if he could be forgiven. Only to be silenced by the Outsider firing several wind slicers that severed him into several millions chunk sized dog kibble.

Looking over to the two lovers, the Outsider left Naruto's body, becoming a phantom but still seen by all. Naruto was bleeding out his mouth, nose and eyes. The prolonged usage of the Outsider using his body like that, really took its toll on him. The two ran up to the prince and looked at the Outsider. Naruto was as cold as ice and seemed to be shaking as if he was cold.

''Tell the young prince that I am extremely sorry for doing what I did to him. As well, tell him that I have turned nearly all his powers into their boosted capacity. Runes have been alocated to their respected powers for him.'' said the Outsider as several Runes burned onto Naruto's flesh.

''As well, his Void Beast power is now at Void Dragon state. I seek him to put on a good show.'' said the Outsider as he vanished from sight.

''Itachi-kun? Is this the guy you told me about? The prince of Uzu that reunited the scattered people?'' asked Konan as Itachi nodded.

''Yes. When he comes back, he will grant you full amnesty and most likely give you a position in the royal court. He is also going into a fight with my idiot brother.'' said Itachi making Konan only nod her head in knowing what was going on.

Picking up the body of the prince and king of Uzu, the two made their way back to Uzu. To see the extravigant lifestyle Naruto had made for the people. And also planned on making it stay as the new Empire.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto now knows more about his parent's past and why Kakashi sought to get him killed. As well, they have successfuly wiped out Akatsuki with Konan and Itachi being the only remaining people. But they renounced the name and now seek to help Naruto.**

 **Thank you all for reading. As well you noticed that Naruto shared his body with the Outsider. This may happen later on. As well, Naruto can also use his Mana in a form that gives him an edge in strength, speed and other things. Only problem is that it chews his power at an unbelievable rate. As well, nearly all his powers are in a boosted capacity.**

 **Chapter 14: Urges?**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to Naruto's Dishonor. In a P.M. posted by a fellow author who I will not state his name. Has shown me a major flaw in my fanfic.**

 **I thank you for that fellow author. The debate we had was why Kakashi was resentful to Kushina and Naruto. After a few drinks on my side and drowning myself in anime and games, I finally know how to open the gates. It will be shown in this chapter. I hope this clears up any form of questions on your sides.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Urges?

 **Lemon.**

Waking up to find himself in his chambers. But at that moment when he tried to get up he found that he couldn't. Looking down he found a rather large buldge under the covers. When his sense of touch came back around he realised something warm and wet was covering his morning wood. Pulling the blankets off he found Yugao and Tayuya both servicing him. Yugao had his cock in her mouth while Tayuya had her mouth sucking off his sack. Deciding to just lie there and let the two of them have their way with him, he placed his head onto the head rest and went cross eyed as he felt his release coming up soon.

And release he did. Lacing Yugao's mouth with hot cum, she moaned onto his shaft as she swallow it hungrily. Pulling her mouth off the piece of meat she licked her lips as she rested a finger on her mouth, donning a cute pose and looking to find Naruto awake.

"So delicious." she purred.

"Glad you liked it." said Naruto with a cocky smirk.

"Shut it bitch. My turn!" shouted Tayuya as she went to hover her dripping cunt over his cock.

"I hope you're ready?" she said with a teasing smirk.

"More than you ever know." said Naruto as he ran his hands along her body, making her shiver in delight.

Deciding now was the time she slammed herself on his cock. Arcing her back as she screamed in pleasure, she began to ride him.

Naruto placed his hands on her waist, slamming her down onto him, feeling the head of his cock hit her cervix with every thrust. Tayuya was lost in a sea of pleasure as Naruto thrusted up as she dropped down. Yugao just sat there, fingering herself as she watched them go at it.

But soon enough, Tayuya screamed in pleasure as Naruto fired his seed into her. Filling her to the brim with his cum. Dropping off him and laying on the bed, Tayuya breathed in the sex in the room as Yugao pulled her fingers out of her and made her way to Naruto. Crawling as a a panther does to its prey. But Naruto didn't want any of that and Blinked to be behind her. Yugao only registered that Naruto was behind her when she felt him grab her waist and shove his cock deep into her pussy. Eyes widening as she moaned in pleasure. She turned to look at him as he thrusted into her with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" asked Naruto only making Yugao nod her head very fast.

"Yes. Do it. Fuck me like the slut I am. Make me your whore. Make me only hungry for your cum." she moaned as Naruto thrusted into her.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue hung out her mouth. Feeling Naruto in her so deep was the one thing she enjoyed from it. The feeling of going from girlfriend to lover was just exilerating.

Reaching around her, Naruto began to fondle her magnificent mounds, causing her to moan louder at feeling Naruto's skilled hands play with her jugs. And soon enough, Naruto began to speed up his actions and soon enough, he fired his seed deep into Yugao's witing womb.

 **End lemon.**

Collapsing onto the bed with Tayuya Yugao smiled at Naruto as he walked over to them. Pulling the blankets over them he gave them each a kiss and got dressed. Despite the fact that he wanted to sleep with them, but he was a ruler of a country and he had to be there to protect and help his people. With him nw finally dressed, he headed out the door and ran into Elen, his other lover and Ahri who were talking amongst themselves.

Stopping their conversation and smiling to him, they each walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Holding each of them close, Naruto found that Ahri looked more excited about something. So in Naruto's case, he asked them.

"Naruto-kun? You're going to be a father again." said Ahri with Naruto smiling at the fact that he was going to be a father again.

"So, the Queen Of Demons is pregnant with the heir to her throne?" asked Naruto earning a playful slap from Ahri.

"I don't care what you say. This child will be the first one I've ever had." replied Ahri as Naruto just gave her another kiss.

Walking to the throne room Naruto sat down and began to think. Hearing from Itachi about Kakashi hating his mother and father was okay. But there had to be more. Certainly Kakashi couldn't have hated Kushina because Minato was secretly married to her. There had to be more.

"Excuse me your highness." came a voice.

Looking up to find Itachi and Konan standing before him, he sat back in his throne and smiled to them. Konan bowed along with Itachi. Looking to Konan, Naruto found that she had a the mark of the Outsider on the back of her neck. Intrigued by this he asked.

"Why do you have a mark of the Outsider?" asked Naruto making Konan lift her head.

"He visited me one night and told me that I fascinated him. So he gave me the power to see into the future. I can't see into the past as this can't be done. Only the Outsider can grant such a power." replied Konan.

"That sure sounds like him. Very well. Itachi and Konan. Why come here?" asked Naruto this time making Konan bow to him while Itachi lifted his head.

"Naruto-sama. Myself and Konan seek refuge here. I gave you my life in exchange for protection here. Konan-chan wishes the same thing." said Itachi with Konan nodding to him.

"Very well. Konan you are hereby an Uzuamki. You are now one with the people and will remain as such. As well. I grant you the position Itachi has. May you serve me well." said Naruto making Konan nod her head very fast.

"I will serve you with everything I have." she said making Naruto chuckle.

Getting up from his throne he walked over to the stone door that rested behind the throne and placed his hand on it. The mark glowed along with his own mark on the door opened. He was hoping to get some answers from the Outsider as Itachi only gave him half the reason as to why Kakashi hated him.

Making his way down the stairs his thoughts began to race. And he knew why his thoughts were racing. The adrenaline of seeing the Outsider before him again, before the well where all his power stemmed from was something that all Royal Uzumaki tapped into. The well was just impressive in its own rights. And why wouldn't it be.

Finally getting to the well, he peered into it and called for the Outsider. Instantly before him appeared the Outsider in all his godly powers. Looking down at the prince he smiled as he crossed his arms in his general appearance.

"Young prince. I must apologize for using your body like that in a form of desperation to end him. Bu please understand that he had to be stopped." said the Outsider only to have Naruto shake his head.

"No, I understand. We can't have idiots running around trying to get a back door entrance to the Void. What you did was what I'd have done if people were trying to get into my land." said Naruto.

"Then I thank you. As well I've boosted alot of your powers. As you can see." said the Outsider gesturing to Naruto's forearm.

Taking note that he was right, Naruto thanked the Outsider and got down to the serious questions. Looking up to the Outsider, he could only sigh as to what was going to come out his mouth.

"Outsider. You have seen everything that has happened in the past and I'm extremely confused about something." said Naruto only to have the Outsider give off a chuckle at what he said.

"You want to know the reason Kakashi hated you." said the Outsider making Naruto nod.

"The truth of the story is. Kakashi's father, was a very powerful individual. However, he had an extremely dark past. Believe it or not, but Kakashi's father was an assassin employed by Danzou. In one night he butchered a whole village of people in one go. No one survived. It was like they were just wiped from existance. Minato and Kushina at the time really didn't want this senseless killing to go on and decided to try and reason with him. But he enever wanted to hear anything of it. Danzou had brainwashed him so much that he was nothing but a mindless drone. Kakashi was still a child and really respected his father. Even saying that he wanted to be like him when he grew up. But he was actually grooming Kakashi to go into ROOT when he was older." said the Outsider.

"Okay that clears up a bit of it but why?" asked Naruto sitting down on the floor.

"Minato and Kushina were trying to devise a plan to stop him but they were always hitting a dead end. That was when Kushina had a brilliant idea. Not too far from Suna was a group of terrorists that were causing major issues with everything. They held great power and were classfied as being incredibly powerful. Deciding this was the best course, Minato agreed to it. Unbeknownst to them, that Kakashi was listening in on it. Running home he told his father. But he just laughed at him and told that he could beat them all." said the Outsider making Naruto realise what was going on.

"And in the end. Kakashi's father died." said Naruto with the Outsider nodding.

"Kakashi was furious at this. He sought revenge on Kushina for putting the idea in Minato's head like that. Even going to great lengths to try and blackmail her and getting her to leave. But Minato intervened and stopped the boy everytime. Danzou, seeing his moment stepped in and took the by in as his own and trained him. The rest you can piece together." replied the Outsider.

"No wonder Kakashi hated me so. It was a personal grudge against Kushina and then that stemmed onto me because of what happened to his father." said Naruto with the Outsider raising his finger.

"It was also the main reason as to why Kakashi never trained you. He expected you to fail so badly that you would end up being killed in the end. But sadly, I was watching over you at the time. Remember in the Forest Of Death?" asked the Outsider making Naruto's eyes widen at what je just remembered.

"That was your power." said Naruto with the Outsider smiling at him while nodding.

"I didn't want the young prince to die like that." said the Outsider as Naruto got up.

"Well. I thank you for letting me know about why Kakashi hated me so. Thank you for your time." said Naruto as he got up and left with the Outsider vanishing from sight.

Finally getting back to the top and the stone door closing behind him he found Hana standing there with a hand on her hip and her Jounin vest slightly open to reveal a large amount of her cleavage. Licking her lips and sauntering over to him she pulled him into a kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. Breaking the kiss Naruto just smiled to her as she gave a seductive smirk.

"Why don't you spend some time with me. Hm?" she purred as her one hand went down to his pants, went inside and began to stroke him up, making his member stand at attention.

"Glad to. Let's go." said Naruto as he let Hana lead the way to her bedroom in the castle where they would get to know more about each other. Intimitely.

 **And scene.**

 **Hopefully that little scene with Naruto talking to the Outsider about the reason why Kakashi hated him got cleared up. As well, Naruto will be having some very goooood alone time with his lovers. Don't worry I'll make a few of them marry him for those of you who like that type of thing.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy yourselves in the days ahead. Crimson Lord Naruto Chapter 12 will be released tomorrow so enjoy that when it is released. As well I stated in Crimson Lord Naruto in the latest chapter that I'm doing a Kushina x Kyuubi fanfic.**

 **So far I'm still thinking of ideas apart from the setting which will not happen in the Shinobu era. But one where there is a war between demon and human.**

 **Again, thanks for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new chapter for Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews you have posted for the previous chapters and your continued support of this fanfic.**

 **So now that the whole issue for Kakashi's resentment for Naruto has been cleared up we can carry on with the pushing ahead with this fanfic. So just a recap.**

 **Finding out from the Outsider about Kakashi's hatred for Naruto he finally realised as to why Kakashi hated him so much. Even going to the extent of not training him on hoping that he'd die. Only to have the Outsider intervene on many occasions. And not to mention. Ahri, Naruto's first lover, is pregnant with his child. That makes the amount of women who love Naruto who are pregnant to 2.**

 **Let's now delve into this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: New?

 **Lemon.**

It was a quiet night in the city of Uzu. People winding down for a nice night of relaxation and rest with their spouse or whoever they had. But for one person in the castle of Uzu, was one Naruto Uzumaki and one Hana Inuzuka. The sounds of moans echoed through the whole room as Naruto rammed himself into her tight pussy.

"Oh yes! Naruto-kun. That's it. Right there. Kami you're so deep." she screamed as Naruto thrusted faster into her. Hana was currently on her bed on her hands and knees. Naruto behind her, fucking her doggystyle.

Hana soon came onto Naruto's rod as her eyes rolled into the back of her head with her tongue hanging out her mouth. They had been going at it for quite some time now and Naruto's couldn't believe that she could have this much stamina. It had been 13 hours since she took him to her room to have sex.

Pushing deeper into her and up into her womb, Naruto groaned as he fired his seed into her womb, filling her up with his hot seed. Hana's moans echoed into the night as she came down from her high. But she still wasn't satisfied. And apparently, Naruto wasn't either if the still hard on was anything to go by.

"I'm not done with you yet slut." said Naruto as he pulled out of her and placed her into the missionary position.

Pushing himself deeper into her again, Naruto placed a brilliant kiss onto her lips as he once again moved his hips back and forth. Hana could only wrap her arms around his neck, breaking from the kiss and pushing his head between her mounds, Naruto began to suck on her right breast while he massaged the other. Naruto's hands and tongue ran across her nipples to which he nibbled on and twisted respectively. Hana arched her back as she screamed louder and louder. She loved the small feelings Naruto was giving her and it was driving her crazy.

Shooting his loud into her, he exhaled a breath of a sigh and sat down on the bed, while Hana dropped off the bed and sultry crawled to be between his legs.

"You've been such a good, big boy. So why don't I give you a little something. Special." she purred as her one hand snaked to grab his stick.

Giving the head a nice smooth lick, she sandwiched it between her DD-Cup breasts and began to give him a titfuck. Naruto just leaned back as Hana gave him the best feeling ever. The feeling was so good. But it felt even better when he felt her mouth on the head of his cock. Looking down he saw her head slowly move up and down while her tits did the same thing in sync with her mounds.

"Oh Hana-chan. That feels good. Don't stop." said Naruto as he reached his one hand out and pushed her head down. Making Hana let go of her tits and give him what he wanted.

Fondling his big sack she made slurping noises and very erotic sounds as she sucked on her favourite treat as if it was a lolipop. Her tongue swirling vigorously around the shaft and to the base with precision skill. Naruto never wanted this feeling to end. It felt so good to him. But sadly, he felt his release coming up. Taking a handful of her hair and slamming her head down, he began to face fuck her. Hana's eyes watered as Naruto continued his thrusts. Not because of the force but because of a lack of air. She could only sit there as Naruto continued his thrusts. Grunting as he fired his seed dead into her mouth and down her throat. He let go of her head and Hana let go of his member from her mouth with a popping sound.

"Now why don't I reward you." said Naruto with Hana smiling at him.

Getting up and pushing him onto the bed, she placed her body on his and slowly crawled up. Giving kisses to his skin on her journey up. reaching his face she gave him a passionate kiss, tasting himself on her tongue he watched as she continued to move up. Finally reaching het target, she lowered her lower region onto Naruto's face, only to feel his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. Her eyes shot open and she moaned very loud as she felt his expert tongue move around in her cavern, tasting and savoruing everything about her.

"Oh right there. There it is. That's feels good." she moaned as Naruto continued to suck on her clit while his tongue moved inside her.

Just as she was about to cum, the door to her chambers flew open and a blur shot into the room, latching its mouth onto Naruto's cock. Stopping what he was doing he looked down to find Kurenai busy sucking him off. Her head moved fast on his cock as she slurped and sucked on him.

Looking up to find both of them looking at her she only smiled to them. You were going at it pretty hard and now I'm super horny. You'd better give me a good time." she said with Naruto grinning at her.

"The go ahead and enjoy." said Naruto as he went back to licking and sucking on Hana, making her return to her moaning.

Kurenai smiled seductively as she took the cock into her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. Naruto moaned, causing vibrations to shoot through Hana's body. Making her moan out loud again.

After 5 minutes, Hana came into Naruto's mouth as he came into Kurenai's. He heard Kurenai moan as she drank up his seed and pulled the cock out her mouth, releasing a few strings of cum onto her face and chest.

"Tasty." she said as she got up and sat on Naruto's lap with Naruto's mark of the Outsider glowing, creating a Void Clone for Hana to have fun with.

"Oh Naruto. You're such a gentleman." said Hana as she sat the clone down and sat on its lap.

"Told you he was a keeper." said Kurenai as she felt the original grab her hips and push her down, making her arch her back and rest her head on his chest from being impaled by his big tool.

"Oh Naruto-kun. No hesitation for you is there." she said as she looked into Naruto's eyes with him smirking.

"What can I say? With such a pretty thing on my lap, I can't help but want to fuck her." he said as Kurenai placed a kiss on his lips.

"Then why don;t you pleasure her?" she said.

And with that. Naruto began to move Kurenai on his lap, making her ride him. Kurenai howled in pleasure along with Hana as Naruto made them feel good.

Turning her over, both Naruto his his clone had Hana and Kurenai in the doggystyle once again. Plunging deep into them as they stood on the opposite sides of the bed, giving kisses to each other as they moaned at the feeling of Naruto fucking them. Speeding up their actions both Naruto and his clone fired their loads into the girls and the final cries of Kurenai and Hana echoed through the night.

 **End lemon.**

Falling back onto the bed with both girls licking each other clean which involved some serious erotic noises as their tongues lashed at each other's skin, they cleaned each other. Once cleaned. They curled up onto Naruto, with Kurenai on his right and Hana on his left.

"That was brilliant." purred Hana with Kurenai agreeing with her.

"Thank you. Naruto-kun." said Hana as she placed her hand on her stomach making Naruto smile to her.

"Let me guess. You're pregnant." said Naruto with Hana shrugging at what he said.

"Most likely. After all. We Inuzuka share a bit of feralness along with the Nin dogs. So yeah. Long story short, I'm most likely pregnant." replied Hana.

"Either way. That was mindblowingly good." purred Kurenai as she placed her hand on Naruto's chest and began to fall asleep.

"I think we should also get some rest. After all, you have a busy day tomorrow. You're gonna kill Orochimaru and his band of idiots." said Hana with Naruto chuckling. Giving her a good night kiss they fell alseep in each other's arms.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find both his lovers awake and getting dressed. Slowly getting out of the bed and sneaking over to them, he wrapped his arms around their waists, earning a squeek of surprise from them. Pulling them to him he kissed them each and gave a playful slap on their asses. Winking at them he too got dressed and made his way to the throne room to find Tayuya standing there with a very big smile on her face.

"What is it my love?" asked Naruto as he slung his arms around her waist and drew her close only to place a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Look." she said holding up her left hand showing just about 1/3 of the mark of the Outsider.

Naruto's eyes widened at what he was seeing and watched as she nodded. Smiling lovingly at her he gave her a peck on the lips and asked her.

"Wy is the 1/3 of the Outsider's mark on you?" he asked her.

"Last night, the Outsider came to me in a dream. He told me that I would do much more better with my Mana active once more. As a result, I've reawakened my only power. Blink. But it is not very powerful as I have both Mana and chakra." she said making Naruto nod his head in understanding.

"Well, you wanna go now? We have your old boss to kill now." said Naruto with Tayuya nodding her head.

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Tayuya making Naruto bring out his Rune used for the Flash Bang.

Just as he was about to use the power. Hanabi walked into the room and bowed to her king. Naruto saw her and turned to her.

"Hanabi-san. You're in charge until I get back." said Naruto as Hanabi bowed to him.

"I'll do my best my king." said Hanabi as Naruto activated the power and vanished with the sounds of thunder clapping above them. And when the flash of light died out, Tayuya and Naruto were gone to reveal Elen waling into the room. Her belly now slightly bigger as the child grew inside her.

"Naruto-kun gone off on another adventure?" asked Elen with Hanabi nodding her head.

"I swear he doesn't know when to stop." she said with Elen agreeing with her.

 **With Naruto.**

Appearing in the same manner they found themselves in a forest right in the heart of Oto. Tayuya knew this place and showed Naruto around the area. Taking him deeper into the heart of the forest they came to a stop where a very large tree rested with an underground base right before them.

"I'm not surprised." said Naruto as he summoned up Void Blade. Tayuya whipped out her new flute and got ready just as Naruto did. Slowly walking into the base, they found it to be rather strange. Strange liquid littered the area as failed test subjects lay everywhere. Like this was some twisted means to an end for the person of choice.

Making their way deeper, Naruto found themselves in a very wide open area. Summoning his other Rune he looked around. Void Visable flared to life in his eyes and he found two people on the other side of the doors before him. Deactivating the power he nodded to Tayuya and they chraged in, hopping to get a surprise attack on them. And it worked. Orochimaru and Kabuto were startled when they saw the people burst through the door.

Naruto lifted Void Blade up and slammed it into the ground, cracks appeared everywhere while he let go of the blade and began to gather Mana around him. Speaking in the ancient tongue of the Void, his eyes glowed a powerful purple and the room soon felt heavy.

"Nice try kid." said Kabuto as he charged at Naruto, only to step over one of the cracks, resulting in a burst of purple flames to erupt out the ground.

His right arm and face were burned as he screamed in pain at what happened to him.

Orochimaru, thinking he had had enough, got up and charged to Naruto. Only to have a power gust of wind hit him. Tayuya went in for the kill on Orochimaru only to have Kabuto intercept her. Now they each had an opponent to fight. Tayuya vs. Kabuto with Naruto and Orochimaru facing it off.

Pulling out a kunai the two charged at each other, Naruto got a wind blade ready and sliced down, shattering the kunai in Orochimaru's hand. Making his eyes widen at what just happened. Deciding to try and weasel his way out of this one, he looked on at Naruto.

"You hold quite a lot of power for someone like you. Work for me and I can make you more powerful. I'll even resurrect your mother and father for you." he said hoping to get Naruto drop his guard.

But it never happened as Naruto activated Void Fire which was a pure purple flame that sung with malice and hatred. Swinging the sword down, he let loose a series of blasts of flames at him. Naruto just laughed at his antics as well at what he said.

"Sorry. But you see. My mother and father are in the Void. They can never go back to the land of the living. The Void is not such a bad place. So don't you dare come to me with that idiot bullshit." said Naruto as he charged forward and Blinked everywhere.

Orochimaru's efforst on trying to keep up with Naruto's movements proved fruitless as the blade entered his gut. He tried using his tenchique of spitting out another body and escaping, but that proved ineffective as he coughed but glob after glob of blood.

"Your little coward trick won't work here. This sword, once in you, traps your very soul and steals the lifeforce you have. Damning your soul to an eternity of torment in the Void. Enjoy your next life. Burn in hell." said Naruto as he pulled the sword out and Orochimaru's soul came flying out of his body and into the sword.

The sword was more than a powerful weapon. It was also a small portal connecting the Void to the human planes. Very handy when condeming corrupted souls to a lifetime of suffering at the hands of Void Beasts. Looking over to see Tayuya now done with her fight, he smiled to her as she tackled him to the floor and began to kiss him excessively.

"Something I should know?" asked Naruto as he broke from the kiss as Tayuya slowly took off her shirt.

"The whole of last night with hearing you rut like fucking rabbits made me so horny. So how about a quickie?" she said seductively as she took one of Naruto's hands and placed it on her melons.

"Sure. How could I say no to a situation like this?" responded Naruto as he tackled her lips once more.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for reading the newest chapter of Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **So with Orochimaru now dead and gone, Naruto can push forward with his plans of getting rid of the last person who caused him pain. Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Chapter 16 coming soon.**

 **As well, I'll be picking up Death In A Devil's World. I have been receiving many P.M.s to pick it up again. So by popular favourites, I will pick it up again.**

 **Thank you again for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Thanks you all for the reviews you have sent through for the previous chapter of Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **As stated in the previous chapter, I have decided to pick up where I left off in Death In A Devil's World. I did make a promise that when one of my other fanfics are completed it will take its place. But I am sorry but I am going to break that promise. There is a new fanfic that will be taking the place. One which I have worked extremely hard on. The newest fanfic to be released soon is called A Demon's Humanity.**

 **That's right. I have completed the first chapter of the Kushina x Kyuubi fanfic I mentioned in a few chapters back in Crimson Lord Naruto. My other fanfic.**

 **As well, I've already begun working on a new fanfic based off an anime I recently downloaded and finished watching. It will be labelled Naruto Of The Iron Fortress. It is based off Naruto and Kabaneri Of The Iron Fortress. The pairing for that one will be a harem but the main pairing will be Naruto x Ayame (From Kabaneri).**

 **Death In A Devil's World will be released soon. I promise you.**

 **But in the meantime.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Preparations?

Walking along the halls of the sleeping quaters in the castle, a guard was seen moving to his king's room. He had some news that he had to share with Naruto. Steeling himself with every step he took, he finally reached the king's chambers. Breathing in a breath of air, he pushed the door open.

Just as he was about to speak what he had to share, he came to the sight of his king, laying on his back. On his bed, while his one lover, Kurenai sat onto of him, riding him home. Slowly, Kurenai turned her head as her face became racked with anger. Naruto too peered around and too donned a very angry face.

"What is it? More importantly, have you not ever heard of the word called knock?" asked Kurenai very upset about her fun time with Naruto coming to an abrupt halt.

 **Flash back. Kurenai.**

Walking along the city of Uzu, Kurenai couldn't help but feel that she too wanted to have a child with Naruto. Sure the sounds of a direct descendant of the last prince now king of Uzu was good and all. But she just wanted a child. Nothing more nothing less. She heard that Ahri and Elen were both pregnant and that Yugao was really pushing it with Naruto to have a child. But she just felt that Naruto wasn't spending time with her. Sure she enjoyed the erotic pinches and slaps Naruto gave her but it was driving her insane.

She needed release. Now.

Walking into the castle and to the throne room to find Naruto sitting on his throne with his head being supported by his one hand. Walking up to him and sitting in his lap, she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

Running her fingers through his hair, she swooped in and gave him a kiss on his lips. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to dance in each other's mouths.

Breaking from the kiss, Naruto smiled at her while he rubbed her back tenderly.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"I just feel that you've been ignoring me. You're out all the time and you pay no attention to me. Please. Don't ignore me." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I see. So with me being out all the time, you feel that I have neglected you." said Naruto as Kurenai nodded her head.

Replying to her by kissing her full on the lips, Naruto added more passion to the kiss as he pulled her in. Kurenai responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and drew him closer. After a few minutes, they broke from the kiss.

"I will never neglect you. If you'd like, I'll show you in my chambers right now." said Naruto in a whisper to her ear.

"I'd like that very much." she purred as she was picked up bridal style and Blinked to Naruto's chambers.

 **Lemon.**

Falling onto her back with Naruto climbing on top of her he kissed her plush lips and ran his fingers along her body. Resting his one hand on her breast he went to massage it causing her to moan into the kiss. Deciding to do it as well, she ran her hands along his toned body and placed her left hand over his groin, slowly running her hand forward and back she felt him get hard.

Breaking from the kiss, Kurenai licked her lips as she donned a sultry smile.

"Let's get started on that family I want." she purred.

"Sure thing." replied Naruto as he began undoing her clothes while she set on getting him out of his.

Now in the nude the two lover set to work on pleasuring each other. Kurenai stroked him while Naruto inserted two fingers into her warm snatch. Both moaned as they continued what they were doing. Deciding to pleasure each other more, Kurenai turned the tables and pinned Naruto below her and made her way down to to his member.

Licking her lips as she slowly pumped him a few times she was awarded with his low moans of pleasure. Taking the head into her mouth as she sucked it while her tongue swirled over it. She popped it out her mouth as she smirked at him.

"You like this?" she asked seductively.

"You know it." replied Naruto as he watched her mouth engulf his entire length.

For the entire time, Kurenai slurped and sucked erotically as Naruto lay there, cross eyed as she gave him one of the best blow jobs ever. Reaching to her head, he pushed it down more, causing her to now deep throat him. Kurenai just give him control and soon felt his seed blast into her throat. Swallowing it all she let his cock slide out with a popping sound.

"Mmmmm. Tasty." she said as she crawled up his body to now straddle him.

"Ready for the main course, honey?" asked Naruto as he ran his fingers across her hips.

"You better believe it." purred Kurenai as she sunk onto Naruto's cock, moaning as she went down.

 **Flash back end.**

Sitting in her lover's lap, Kurenai continued her scold at the man who walked in on their love making. And she saw in the corner of her eye that Naruto wasn't happy either.

"You have 13 seconds on telling me why you barged in like that." spat Naruto getting so mad that his Mana swirled around him.

"My king. Karin has requested your presence. She states that it is urgent and that everything must be set in motion for the final crusade against Konoha." said the guard shivering in fear at the sight of his king being mad as hell.

"Well tell her that I am busy and I'll only see her at a later stage. Now if you don't mind. I have a very important task at hand." snapped Naruto.

"O-Of course Sire." said the guard as he closed the doors and left as fast as he could.

Sighing as his power returned to him, he looked up into Kurenai's eyes to see she was still mad. Looking down at him she could only shake her head.

"Honestly. Barging in here while you and I are having some fun." said Kurenai with a scold plastered on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll make it all better." said Naruto as he reached up and groped her mounds and began to knead them. Making them resume their crusade of exploring each other.

After 4 hours, Naruto put his clothes back on as Kurenai slept with a big smile on her face. With his clothes back on he gave her a kiss on the head and went to the door.

"Love you." he said as he closed the door.

After afew minutes of walking in the city, Naruto came to the temple used by the Priests and Priestesses of Uzu. Naruto walked inside to find many new initiates learning the ancient language of the Outsider. These ancient words held very powerful spells and incantations that only a select few could read them completely them fluently. Naruto was one of them as his mind was tuned directly to the Void.

Walking along the halls of the temple he came to a stop at a door and knocked on it.

"Enter." came the voice on the other side.

"What is it Karin?" asked Naruto as he opened the door finding Karin floating in a meditative position, Outsider marks flowing around her in an atom formation as her eyes were blazed with a purple fire.

"You're late." she said as her eyes returned to normal while she still floated in the room.

"Yeah. I was busy. What you want?" asked Naruto.

"As you know nearly all your powers from the Outsider is almost at a level where you are incredibly strong. But against a Music Box you're defenseless." said Karin with Naruto crossing his arms.

"You're preaching to the choir. Why tell me this?" asked Naruto.

"I've peered into the Void and witnessed Konoha's rise. A war is inevitable. I fear we may face a second fall of Uzu." said Karin with Naruto's eyes widening.

"But I killed Sasuke, their golden boy. Why would they attack?" asked Naruto thinking it was just retaliation.

"Sasuke still lives. You killed a flesh and blood clone that Danzou created. he was baiting you." said Karin.

"Dammit. So what do you propose?" asked Naruto running his fingers under his chin.

"There is only one thing to do. Train you in the Void itself." said Karin.

"I see." said Naruto with Karin nodding.

"Only those of royal blood can go into the Void itself. Your ansector, Corvo did it all the time when he went to talk to the Outsider. While I was returning from my view of Konoha, the Outsider stopped me and told me that he will teach you all about your powers and how to use them in a more better formation." said Karin as the Outsider materialised in the room.

"Yes. I'll be teaching you on how to use your powers in a more powerful version. Are you ready?" asked the Outsider.

"Is it okay if I go with you tomorrow? I want to spend one more night with those I love." said Naruto with the Outsider nodding his head.

"I will allow this. But remember. War never waits for anyone." said the Outsider as he vanished.

"You know what to do." said Karin as Naruto walked to the door.

"I know. And I'm going to do my best. Uzu will not fall a second time." vowed Naruto as he walked out the room.

"I hope not." said Karin as she went back to meditating with her eyes turning back to a blazing purple.

 **And scene.**

 **So a war is about to happen and Naruto has been told by the Outsider that he will be trained in using his powers to their fullest. But can he learn his powers before the war? Or will Uzu be scattered once more?**

 **Find out next time. In Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 17. Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to anew chapter to Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **So Naruto has made contact with Head Priestess Karin and she has told him of what would happen should he fail. And Naruto has told her that he'll never let that happen as long as he is still alive. He will not let Uzu fall a second time.**

 **As well the Outsider has decided to teach Naruto to use his Mana in a more controled way. Allowing him to go longer with powers that require more Mana. Sure he'll get tired, but he will atleast be able to fight more better.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Train?

After speeking to the Outsider about being trained to use his powers more better, Naruto told his lovers about it and they told him that he should do his best with the training. But Moka had a more different plan. She wanted to be made whole with her other persona.

So with much talk with Ura Moka, Omote and Ura agreed that their personalities will be joined together to share one body. Letting Naruto know about it, he agreed as well, and pulled off the Rosario and watched as the two gorgeous women merged together.

When it was over, Omote stood there with the body of Ura, but the hair and eye colour was different. Moka now had silver hair with pink at the ends of it and her eyes were an emerald green with single slits in them. This was the true Moka Akashiya. And of course, Moka decided to celebrate this occasion by having some sex with Naruto. And of course, this didn't stop, Kurenai, Hana, Tayuya, Mei and Yugao from joining in. Ahri and Elen decided as they wanted to look at some clothes and baby things for their children that will be born.

 **Lemon.**

It had been 10 whole hours since Naruto and the girls got involved with Naruto's and Moka's sexcapade. Moka was tired out and lay on the couch in Naruto's quaters, while Tayuya sat there licking Moka's slit, tasting Naruto's cum that was flowing out of her pussy. Kurenai was sitting there as she fingered herself with Mei suckling on her breasts with her moaning at the feeling as she watched them go at it, Yugao was currently riding Naruto as she screamed his name for all to hear while Hana had one of Yugao's breasts in her mouth with Naruto ate her out. Yugao was so addicted to the two feelings she was getting. Naruto began to push up with his hips, matching Yugaos falls and risings, bringing her more pleasure than ever.

"Yeah! Yeah! Right there. That's it. Fuck me. Fuck me like the dirty whore I am." she wailed as she moved faster than ever before.

And soon enough, her orgasm came as Naruto fired his seed into her womb with her screaming out aloud as she too came. Falling off him seriously exhausted beyond measure, Naruto could only smirk as Hana climbed off his face as positioned herself above his cock. But before she could impale herself on the rod, Naruto Blinked to be behind her and pinned her against the wall.

Hana just maoned from the feeling of being pinned like that. She was always into the whole subjugating one's self to the Alpha.

"You like this?" asked Naruto as he slapped her ass with his dick.

"I do. Now put it in already. I'm so hrony." she mewwed as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"First. What's the thing I want?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh. I forgot." she purred as she turned around and got on her knees.

Opening her mouth, Naruto inserted his meat stick inside and let go of his rod and allowed Hana to do what she wanted. She took half of it into her mouth while she stroked the rest. Naruto tilted his head back as he felt her expert tongue move over his length with precision and skill. Hana moaned as she slurped and sucked with errotic noises as she milked Naruto for her prize.

Grabbing her head and slamming her down further, Hana was forced to let go of her hold on Naruto's cock and let him face fuck her. Hana just moaned as she felt Naruto's cock push past her mouth and into her throat. And with one final thrust, he shot his load into her throat, letting go of her head, allowing her to kneel there as rope after rope shot into her throat. She swallowed it all and slowly pulled his cock out her mouth with a popping sound at the end as a few last shots hit her face.

"Soooo good~" she moaned as she licked up the rest with her fingers.

"You did so well. Now it's your turn." he said huskily as Hana squeeled in delight as she shot up and turned around.

Putting her hands on the wall she moaned as Naruto roughly inserted himself into her. Grabbing her hips and thrusting into her, he was awarded with her sweet sounds of pleasure. Picking up her one leg and onto his shoulder he reached deeper into her. Hana screamed in pleasure as Naruto pushed further than normal. She was now fully lost in a sea of pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head along with her tongue hanging out her mouth. Her legs went numb with Naruto's member being the only thing holding her up.

Moving more quicker than normal Naruto thrusted one last time as he shot his seed deep into her. Filling her up as she cried out as to how good that felt. But she passed out as Naruto pulled out of her.

"Who's next?" asked Naruto cockily as Kurenai and Mei tackled him to the ground with Mei ontop of him on his chest while Kurenai was at his groin, licking up Hana's juices and his. Moaning at the exotic taste she got from it.

"How about us?" asked Mei seductively as she traced circles on his scarred chest.

"Sure. Why not." said Naruto as he reached up and captured her lips.

Mei kissed him back as he fondled her breasts. Mei moaned as she began to grin herself on Naruto's chest. Kurenai wasn't idle either as she continued to suck and lick his cock. She began to fondle his sack with one hand as she fingered herself with the other. Just doing this type of thing with another woman seriously turned her on like nothing ever before.

Mei was in heaven, but was pushed past heaven when she felt her fiance's other hand enter her snatch and begin to work its magic in her. Pushing Mana into his fingers he was awarded with Mei cumming onto his fingers from the new feeling. She had never experienced anything like that before and she wanted more of it. Shifting her position to have her snatch at Naruto's face, she moaned as she felt his tongue enter her as she pulled Kurenai's mouth from Naruto's cock and kissed her full on the lips. Kurenai returned the kiss while the hand that was fondling Naruto's sack, began to pump him.

Naruto knew this was something he had never done before. But there was a first time for everything as he pushed his Mana into his tongue and used it to create a virtual dick inside Mei. Sending her over the edge as she let go of Kurenai's mouth with her moans shooting to a higher pitch. Kurenai seized her opportunity and latched her mouth on one of Mei's juices tits.

Mei held Kurenai in place as she shook her head from side to side from the pleasure. Shaking like a leaf at the amount of pleasure she was getting from the man she loved and the woman she shared her man with. And soon enough she screamed as she came once again. Falling off to the side and breathing a sigh of satisfaction, she watched as Kurenai crawled up Naruto's body, kissing him as she got to his lips she captured them and moaned as she descended onto Naruto's waist. Breaking from the kiss, she winked at Naruto who licked his lips as his hand shot out to her waist.

"I don't want you to stop until I can't walk tomorrow." she said as she began to slowly rise and fall on his lap.

Doing as she instructed Naruto began to push his lover up and down on his lap, bringing her into a comfortable pace. Kurenai moaned as she began to dig her nails into his chest, making his incisions more than normal. But Naruto stopped and brought himself up to capture her lips. Kurenai welcomed the notion as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After afew minutes, Naruto broke from the kiss as he licked her lips.

"Play time's over honey." he said as he turned her over to have them now in the missionary position.

Moving at a more puicker pace while pushing more of his power into his cock, he was awarded with Kurenai latching onto him as she screamed. Her nails slicing his skin as she locked her legs behind Naruto, securing him in place.

"That's it. Fuck me. Fuck your little slut. Make her hungry for you only!" she screamed as Naruto continued his assault on her pussy.

And soon enough, Naruto fired his seed dead into her womb. Kurenai arched her back as her nails drew blood. Screaming as she went limp and soon enough passed out. Turning to find Mei had come down from her mind blowing high, she got up and sat on the bed, her legs spread as she opened her folds. She winked at Naruto as she made a finger motion for him to come over. Doing as she intsructed, Naruto climbed onto the bed as he pumped his rod a few times, getting it erect again.

"You were such a darling my love. So, why don't you please me more you fucking stud." she whispered into his ear as she nibbled on it.

"Sure thing my lovely queen." said Naruto as he slammed himself into her womb, making her arch her back as she moaned in pleasure.

"Not so hard my sweet." she said.

"I though someone liked it rough." cooed Naruto as he began to lick her neck, making her moan from the touch.

"Guess you caught me out. Now, give it to me." she purred as Naruto planted another kiss on her lips as he began to move in and out of her.

Mei soon broke from the kiss and pulled Naruto's head into her chest as her breathing became abnormal and she began to buck her hips against his own. Naruto was in pure heaven. Having his head shoved between the melons of the woman who rivaled Tsunade in terms of bust size was something any guy would kill to be in. And he was just that guy. Fucking one of the hottest women in all of the Elemental Nations. Mei soon found herself drawing to a close as her orgasm was fast approaching.

And apparently, Naruto felt it to, if the tightening walls around his cock wasn't anything to go by. Speeding up his actions, sending Mei higher than ever before, she howled as her walls tightened securely as Naruto fired his seed dead into her womb. Mei collapsed and rolled off the bed to join the others as well, as they fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

"Is there anyone left?" asked Naruto until he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and slowly stroke his cock.

"Did you forget about me?" cooed Tayuya as she pumped her lover's cock, gaining a moan from him.

"Of course I didn't. Now how about I please you." said Naruto as he pushed her against the wall and went down to her pussy. Spreading her legs with one resting on his shoulder.

Tayuya's head shot up as her eyes closed as she felt Naruto's tongue swirl inside her cavern. Mewls of pleasure lept from her lips as she ran her fingers through his snow white hair. She had only had sex with him twice. And now this was her third time. She was definitely aiming to become pregnant much like the other girls. And now that two of them were, she wanted to also birth Naruto's child. She moaned louder as she felt Naruto's tongue reach more deeper. Grabbing a handful of hair as he shoved his head deep into her pussy, she soon began to scream his name. Naruto really liked it when his lovers did this. Just hearing from their moans that he made them feel good was just exilerating.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Right there!"

Naruto continued his actions and soon enough she came into his mouth. Naruto swallowed it all as she shoved his head back in and made her cum more from the vibrations of not being able to breathe. Tayuya soon came down from her high and let go of Naruto's head.

"That was great my love. Now why don't you come here and fuck your lover good and proper. I want to feel that hot fucking cum inside me now." she demanded.

Naruto did as she asked and threw her onto the bed and rammed himself into her pussy. Tayuya arched her back as Naruto continued to fuck her from behind. Naruto grabbed a handful of her red hair as he continued his ravaging attack on her pussy. Mercilessly pounding it with everything he had left. And soon enough, he came hard into her, filling her womb with the last loads of his cum.

 **Lemon end.**

Picking up his lovers, he climbed into bed with them as he pulled them closer, Yugao and Hana rested at his chest. Mei snuggled to his waist and moved to now be on him with his cock now inside her. Making her moan from the feeling of how good it was. Moka, Tayuya, Kurenai and Hana snuggled next to Mei and too felt content on their positions.

"I love you." said Naruto as he drifted to sleep.

But the Outsider had other plans for him. Pulling Naruto out of his body he pulled him into the Void. Naruto woke up in his chambers and groaned as he realised he was in the Void.

"So glad to see you again." said the Outsider as he materialised before Naruto.

"I take it my body sleeps while I train in here." said Naruto.

"Yes. But for you to learn how to use your powers more better, I've assembled every Uzumaki royal that have ever existed. Including your mother." said the Outsider.

"Why my mother?" asked Naruto.

"Granted she didn't unlock all her powers of the Void, but she is still an Uzumaki royal. She was also the first person to create a new Void Power. She named it Void Chains." said the Outsider.

"Well then. Let's get started." said Naruto clicking his knuckles.

"Excellent." said the Outsider.

 **And scene.**

 **So yes, nearly the entire chapter is a lemon. But I felt that it should be a type of chapter where Naruto gives them goodbye sex. As well, Naruto's outside body is left valnerable as his conscience now is in the Void. Not to mention, Sasuke is on the move, which has been told in the previous chapter.**

 **Naruto must learn how to use all his powers in order to protect Uzu from scumbags like the arrogant Uchiha. Mark my words. I will make the final chapter the best ever.**

 **Chapter 18 coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **So many things have happened for our child of the Void. For one, Karin has told him about the future should Naruto fall in battle. As well, Moka is now reunited with her vampiric side amking her whole again. As well, the entire of, excluding Ahri and Elen, have just finished their major sex marathon as a way to say goodbye to him as his soul goes into the Void to be taught on how to use his powers more better.**

 **So, the people, and Naruto's lovers are tasked with one thing. To protect the king's sleeping body.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18: Lectures?

Walking along the halls of the castle, we find Yugao and Mei. They had just returned from Naruto's chambers where they had just cleaned his body. Despite the fact that Naruto's soul was in the Void being taught by the Outsider, he was still connected to his body. Sort of like a lifeline.

His body would sometimes act up and push an excessive amount of Mana into the area and then just die down. Some of the people had gotten alittle scared from it. But they were told it was not to be of any concern. Karin was even asked to keep a watchful eye on the king as his body slept.

Mei sighed as Yugao giggled knowing that this was the 17th time that she sighed.

"Damn Mei-chan. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were exhausted about something." said Yugao.

"It's just that Naruto-kun is training while we are here all defenseless. Sure we have alliances with other countries, but if shit hits the fan, we'll all fucked." said Mei.

"Now you're sounding like Tayuya in terms of language. Don't worry. We'll get through this." assured Yugao as she walked down the hallways and to the throne room to find Kurenai sitting on Naruto's throne.

During the time while Naruto slept, the girls decided that each one would get a chance to lead the country. Right now it was Kurenai's turn and she looked to be irritated with it. If the tapping of her right foot was anything to go by.

"Having a great time?" snickered Yugao.

"I'm telling you. Naruto-kun left to go to the Void just to leave all this shit in our hands." said Kurenai as she rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Well, good news is that he's doing okay. Karin-san says that his body is very much stable despite all those fluxuations of power." said Mei.

"Good. I don't want our children to grow up without a father now." said Kurenai making the girl's eyes widen at what she meant by that.

"Kurenai-chan? Are you?" asked Mei with Kurenai nodding her head and rubbing her stomach.

"I found out yesterday when we woke up." she said with a smile.

"So now there are 3 people who are pregnant." said Yugao as a blast of Mana made itself known in the throne room.

Apperaing before them was the Outsider, smiling at them as he folded his arms.

"Never in my many years of being alive would I think that the royal bloodline would grow so large. In every generation, only one spouse was with the king or queen of Uzu. But with so many now pregnant...this is cause for celebration. The royal bloodline will grow more fruitful. The power of the Void will be theirs to command, much like their father." said the Outsider as he vanished from sight.

"Sometimes, I don't understand him at all." said Yugao.

"That I can agree with." said Mei and Kurenai.

 **With Ahri and Elen.**

After their shopping spree they were informed that Naruto's soul was now in the Void while his body rested. Agreeing to not think anymore of it. The two friends went out to enjoy themselves. Ahri and Elen had developed such a tight bond with each other that they could share virtualy anything with each other. They were right now sitting at a resturant enjoying a cup of coffee as people passed by and whispered about the two princesses of the Void King sitting in the resturant.

Even a little child ran up to them and asked if he could stroke one of Ahri's tails and also feel with wind of Arufal. They happily obliged. Ahri really enjoyed the fact that she could show her demonic nature and still be considered a normal person among them.

Elen too felt the tranquility of being cared for. When her parents served as the previous guards of the king and queen, they would tell her to be courtious to the royal family. But with her now being a lover of Naruto and being pregnant with his child, she was sure the people would scorn and hate her for seducing their king. But to her shock and awe, they didn't even do anything of the sort and just accepted it as just a means of the king wanting to exapnd and bring back the lineage of the Uzumaki Royal bloodline.

"How long do you think Naruto-kun will be in the Void?" asked Ahri.

"Not sure. But if he takes his sweet time, I'm going in there and yank him out of there." said Elen with Ahri chuckling at her statement.

"Well said. Couldn't have put it better myself." said Ahri as they finished their coffee and walked out paying for the coffee.

Along the way, Elen stopped and placed her hand on her stomach while a small gasp escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" asked Ahri turning to her friend.

"I just felt the baby kick." said Elen with a smile.

"How wonderful." said Ahri as she placed her hand on Elen's slowly swelling stomach.

She too gasped and smiled to Elen as she too felt the baby kick. They both hugged each other as they knew this was what Naruto was aiming for. He was totaly planning on bringing back the Uzumaki Royal lineage. And with all of his lovers wanting to be mothers, he was more than happy to oblige. What type of man would Naruto be if he refused the wishes of a woman who wanted to start a family with him. And not just some sleezy trash that thought using her title to get what she wanted was okay. Naruto was not that naive. No he was more smarter than that. Thanks to the memories that were imprinted on his mind thanks to Corvo.

 **The Void. Naruto.**

Naruto was panting hard as he held up Void Blade. His mother a few feet away from him with her chains out. She was smiling evily as another barrage was sent to Naruto.

Doing his best to block the chains, Naruto charged forward and sent his own chains that materialised out the blade and swung down, wrapping Kushina in the supernatural metal. Naruto smirked as he lifted the sword onto his shoulder. Kushina too smiled to her son at what he had accomplished. It had only been one month since he was pulled into the Void and yet he had accomplished so much already.

Smiling to her son, she walked up to him a ruffled his hair as the chains slacked allowing her movement. She was very proud of her son.

"Great work Naruto. But you still need to develop your ability to create them without the sword." said Kushina as they walked the terraforming land of the Void.

"But can't I just channel my power from the sword into me?" asked Naruto only to have his mother shake her head.

"No. You must develop it by yourself. Using the sword as a conduit is good. But what would happen if you don't have your sword with you?" stated Kushina.

"I guess you have a point there. Thanks for the lesson." said Naruto as they stopped at a home that had the side of the wall on the right, exploded off with the pieces just floating next to it.

Opening the door, Minato was sitting there reading a newspaper. Looking up he smiled to his son as he set the paper down and got up.

"How was the training?" asked Minato.

"Good. He still needs a bit of work on generating his own chains without the sword. But he's getting there." replied Kushina.

"That's good. Our boy is doing very well. Deserving of the title of Void Prince." said Minato having Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Well, I am a child of the Void. So that sort of makes it seem like the right thing to say." said Naruto.

"That's because you have given the Void conscience." came a voice behind them.

Turning around they came face to face with the very first person to ever hold the power of the Void. Naruto's ancestor. Corvo Attono. Smiling to his reincarnation, Corvo rested his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Look at how powerful you've grown. I would like to train you now." said Corvo.

"Of course." said Naruto as they made their way out the home and to an area where they could train more.

Naruto stood there as Mana swirled around them both an angry display of power. Corvo inched his foot to the right and both of them Blinked out of existance. Appearing in the center, they had their hands locked and both shared looks of hate to each other. Pushin Naruto back, Corvo fired a powerful shot of wind at Naruto who blocked it by shooting his own shot of wind. Both waves of wind hit creating a shockwave of power. Vanishing again from sight as the sounds of metal hitting each other echoed across the grounds. Flashed of light and wind we seen as they darted from place to place.

Stopping to see what they had done, Naruto and Corvo charged one final time and in the blink of an eye, the land they were standing on broke down as they stood there, breathing sharply as they smiled to each other.

"Well done. Very good. You have mastered control over your Mana, but you still use it in a reckless way when you're panicing. Keep calm and you'll do well." said Corvo.

"Thanks." said Naruto as the previous rulers and Kushina made their way to Naruto smiling at him.

"And now. We send you back. Do well and bring glory back to the Uzumaki name." said the Outsider as the others agreed with him.

"I'll do my best." said Naruto.

"One word of warning. Once you're back in your body, you will feel extremely weak. This is because of your Mana needing time to readjust to what your body and soul had just been through. It won't take long. Only about 2 days." said the Outsider.

"Got it. No using my powers for 2 days." said Naruto.

"Good. Good luck." said the Outsider as Naruto phased out of the Void.

Opening his eyes as a pounding headache made itself known to him, Naruto slowly climbed out his chambers only to have Mei burst into the room, look at him and tackle him to the ground as she sobbed her eyes out.

"Mei-chan, what's wrong?" asked Naruto as he stroked her hair.

"Oh Naru-kun. It's bad." she said between her tears.

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke and the idiots have just attacked us. We're at war." said Mei as the sounds of fighting echoed through the castle.

"Oh come on." said Naruto as he scolded as he looked at the ceiling.

 **And scene.**

 **Well, that is a sure way to wake up. Return to your body of a month of training only to wake up and find yourself at war. Well, this is getting very heated as we will see what Naruto will do in the final fight.**

 **As well, thank you all for reading the newest chapter for Naruto's Dishonor. I promise, I'll do my best to make this fanfic go out with a bang. Sorry for the sudden jump to the part where he is now at war with Sasuke. But this was bound to happen. Will Naruto kill him, or will Uzu fall a second time? Find out next time. On Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 19.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the final chapter of Naruto's Dishonor.**

 **What a ride this has been. But sadly, the fanfic has come to a close. I promise, this chapter will go out with a bang. I'll do my best to bring you the final chapter as best as possible.**

 **I want to thank you all for staying with this fanfic.**

 **As well, the fanfic that will be replacing this fanfic will be...**

 **Drum roll.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **A Demon's Humanity.**

 **A new fanfic that is made by me. This fanfic is the Kushina x Kyuubi fanfic. I will promise you this. There are a few settings, or should I say a lot of settings that are similar to a movie I watched. So now that the new fanfic that will be taking its place has been established, let's get this fanfic on the road.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: New Empire?

 **Before Naruto returned to his body. Sasuke.**

For the time when Naruto destroyed the blood clone that was made. Sasuke was very pissed that Naruto held such power. Even when with all his power, the idea that someone else was more powerful than him, didn't sit right with him.

Even the curse mark he had didn't even help for shit. Then he remembered something. Danzou mentioned something about a music box that could negate Naruto's powers, leaving him defenseless. But that music box was destroyed when it was taken to Uzu.

So he made his way to Danzou who simply gave him a new one. But Danzou didn't stop there. Telling the 'famed' Uchiha that Uzu was now a priority 1 threat, they had to eliminate it now. Gathering all his forces together, they marched to Uzu. With Sasuke smirking like he just hit the jackpot. He had such plans on having Elen as a sex slave. Giving birth to his children. But with her already pregnant, he was planning on ending the child when it was born. He didn't like the idea of having an Uzumaki child run around. Besides, later on in the future, the child would grow to realise his/her lineage and seek vengeance against him, planning on restoring its father's line. With the forces making their way to Uzu, they were going to slaughter them all. No one would survive.

 **Now.**

Naruto struggled to his feet. The travel of his soul from the Void back into him taxed him beyond measure. He could feel his Mana reserves nearly depleted. Should he fight, he could only do it for a few minutes. But should he fight with the amplification of a power, it will drain him quicker. Naruto was seriously out of options.

Mei helped him move to the door just as a ROOT ANBU was thrown to their feet with a paper kunai lodged in his head. Looking to the left they found Konan with paper swirling around her. She breathed heavily while a thin trail of blood ran down the left side of her face.

"Void-sama. Are you okay?" asked Konan as she made her way to Naruto.

"I'm fine. Just a little exhausted is all." replied Naruto.

"Itachi-kun is busy dealing with the forces in the throne room. They completely ambushed us. And they even have music boxes which explains how they got through our defenses." stated Konan.

This was not looking good. If the enemy had music boxes, then Naruto was seriously done for. He only destroyed Sasuke's clone because he forced all his powers out in one go. And that was when he was at full power. Now he was nearly on empty, how was he going to stand aginst a music box like this?

"Konan, assist Itachi. Ensure he gets out of this alive. I can't have one of my most trusted people die on me." said Naruto.

"Of course Void-sama." said Konan as she ran off to help her lover.

"And us Naruto-sama?" asked Neji as he and Hanabi shunshined to their ruler.

"You and the Hyuga are to ensure our people get to safety. I don't want any of my people getting caught in the scuffle. This will be very bloody." replied Naruto.

"By your orders, Naruto-sama." said Hanabi as they shunshined away.

Breaking from Mei who was holding him up, Naruto hobbled down the passage. The faint sound of a music box being played pierced his ears, cutting his access off from the Void. He could also feel the Void Well in the castle. His supply of Mana, close itself off due to the incideous noise being made. Great, that blows that one out the water.

"Naruto-kun. You can't fight in this condition." said Mei.

"I have to. For the safety of my people, and my children, I must fight." said Naruto as he trugged forward.

"No, you're not fighting." said Yugao as she, Hana and Kurenai came into view.

Blood plastered their faces showing that they had just finished up a fight.

"And what of you, Kurenai-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I know you're pregnant. I can't face the fact that you are in such danger while carrying my child." said Naruto.

"We understand how you feel. But let us help you. Even if it's just for a little bit." said Hana.

"We're not taking no as an answer." scolded Kurenai before Naruto could even get a word out.

"Okay. You win." said Naruto.

"Right, let's take back the city." stated Ahri coming into the scene along with Elen who had Arufal unsheathed a rearing to go.

Getting in a formation around Naruto, to protect him to ensure he doesn't use any Mana, they made their way to the heart of the city.

Though Elen and Ahri were pregnant with Naruto's child as well, their powers were limited as the child had to bond with their powers. Ahri's child, being half demon half human. It had to get used to the demonic and Mana that resided in it. Elen's child was the same as in a sense, Elen was a psuedo Void user. Seeing that her weapon uses Mana, and bonds to their master. But it wasn't an issue as they still had loads in the tank.

Along the way, 3 ROOT ANBU were thrown to their feet with the throats slashed and their eyes gouged out. Tayuya and Moka hopped off a building, their faces had a very large smile. Spottong their lover in the middle of the group she squeeled and tackled him to the ground, nuzzling her face in his chest.

"Naru-chan!" she shouted.

"You're okay."

"Not quite but I'm okay." said Naruto as he pried her off him.

"I see you Mana is not strong at all. You only have droplets left in the tank. Not enough for a fight." said Moka with Kurenai hitting her head.

"That's because he just got back dumbass." snapped Kurenai.

"Right, my bad. Anyway, we've got bigger issues. Danzou and Sasuke have made key points in the city. Blanketing us in that irritating sound from the music boxes. As long as those are active, we're at the disadvantage." stated Moka.

"Noted. Ahri-chan, Moka-chan and Elen-chan. Go and find any forces you can and have them destroy the music boxes. With my powers serverly limited, I can't do anything. In the meantime, Yugao-chan and Tayuya-chan, go and help any stragglers that have lost their way. I don't want any people caught in this." said Naruto.

"Got it, Naruto-koi." they said as they split up once more.

Making their way down the city, a blur shot through them and slammed into Naruto. Naruto coughed up blood as his chest was nearly crushed to oblivion. He seethed in rage at who just attacked him.

"My my. You're getting slower." said the one on top of him.

"Sasuke." snarled Naruto before pushing Mana out his body, sending Sasuke reeling into a building.

"Hm, not bad. But you can never win. You could never win against me." snorted Sasuke with a smile.

 _'Dammit. With my current power being what it is, it will be a very close fight.'_ __thought Naruto as he got up from the floor and summoned up Void Blade.

"Naru-kun." called Mei only to see Naruto put his hand up.

"Go help the others." said Naruto.

"But-"

"Just do it." said Naruto cutting into Hana's statement.

"Okay. Let's go." said Kurenai as they split up to help where they could.

 **Play We The Kings Any Other Way.**

"It's you and me Sasuke." snarled Naruto.

"No it's just me dobe." spat back Sasuke.

Charging forward and swinging the blade at Sasuke, Naruto growled as Sasuke jumped onto the sword and and landed behind him. Turning around Naruto gathered up as little Mana as possible to perform one of his powers. He still had to conserve as much as possible.

"Come on? Where's that power you so called had command over? Or are you that much weaker than me." said Sasuke trying to get Naruto's rage to become more apparant.

"As if. You could never beat me. Not with those perfect eyes of yours. I'll shove them down your throat and make you eat them." spat Naruto as he charged again.

Bringing out a kunai, Sasuke blocked the attack with Naruto giving a slight smirk. Sending Mana into the blade, Sasuke received a very nasty shock. Howling in pain as he stumbled back, Naruto brought his hand up and swiped down, sending a wind blade to him.

Sasuke dodged at the last minute only to receive one to him while he was in the air. But that was when Naruto felt it. His left arm lost control and now hung limply but his side. His body was now doing everything in its power to try and siphon Mana out of who knows where. Seeing that Naruto's body was made of Mana, this was the result.

Glaring at Sasuke who was getting back to his feet, Naruto reared back the sword and charged. Sasuke jumped out the way and kicked Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto was hurled into a wall but was stopped when he forced his Mana to act as a barrier between him and the wall.

Naruto turned around but only to be hit in the face by Sasuke's foot, this time sending him into the wall. Coughing up more blood as he went through the brick wall, Naruto slammed the sword down as he lost eye shight in his left eye, losing he depth perception. His left eye turned a dilated dull colour as he stared on at the smirking Sasuke.

"Losing strength already? Aw, let me show you what true power is." said Sasuke as he entered his cursed level 2 stage.

Sasuke was a blur as he kept hitting Naruto in random areas, this was the best thing Sasuke could ever do. He was having a blast, kicking the man who thought he was better than him. Sending one final kick to Naruto's gut while he was in the air, he sent Naruto into the ground as the Void Blade skidded off to the side.

"This is the end." said Sasuke as he waled over to Naruto while charging up a chidori.

 _'Is this it? Is this end of the the city I worked hard to make? Do it take it down with me? And everyone else along the way?'_ __thought Naruto as he clutched his gut while closing his eyes.

But as his eyes were about to be fully closed, a bright light was seen that only he could see. All things were frozen in time as the light source came from the Void Blade.

"Don't give up sochi. Not now." came the voice of his mother.

Directly over the Void Blade, a fissure of his mother appeared, smiling to him as what seemed to be like wind blowing through her clothes and hair.

"I know it hurts but you can still move. Everyone's waiting for you. You can do it." she said as she held out her hand.

Naruto's eyes widened as he reached out with his hands to the blade. Thin black lines of Mana shot out his finger tips and wrapped around the sword's hilt. Deep within the Void itself, many of previous royal bloodline gathered around the frozen scene before them with Kushina in the middle.

"Everyone. It's alright, let's give him power." she said. And give him they did.

Power surged through Naruto's body as he felt the terrible music cease to be. Meaning that Yugao and the others had succeeded in their tasks. Sasuke stood there shocked as Naruto's power swirled around him as he got up with the Void Blade taking on a more different style. Red hieroglyphs in the language of the Void eteched into the middle and the blade burned to a brilliant silver colour.

"I cannot give up now, Sasuke. This land is mine, as I am its rightful heir. No more mercy will be shown now." said Naruto as he charged forward with Sasuke doing the same.

Naruto simply summoned up one Rune and instantly Flash Banged behind him. Sending the blade through his gut, Sasuke howled in pain as he looked down to see the thing jutting out his chest.

Naruto vanished again and appeared above him.

"Torrent." called Naruto as a massive tornado pulled Sasuke in. Spinning the boy around while small cuts that was laced with poison cut into his skin. The tornado died out and Sasuke dropped to the floor. Spitting out blood as he looked at Naruto. Deciding to end it, he flew to Naruto only to feel a wind blade slice his arm off. Grabbing his arm in pain he looked up just in time to see another cut him in half.

 **End song.**

Sasuke was no more. The problems he had created were no more. And everything that could've gone wrong were no more. Dropping to the floor with Void Blade returning to its original colour, Naruto dropped to his knees as blood flowed down his left eye and out his pores. Even though the boost of Mana he got from the previous rulers and his mother helped a lot, in the end he was still drained. Slowly getting up he felt what was a bolt hit him in the leg.

Screaming in pain as he dropped to the floor holding his leg, he looked over to see Danzou standing there with a handheld crossbow in his hands. A face of disgust racked on his face.

"How dare you. How DARE you. You just got rid of the chance to have your country under our rule. You dare do that? Do you have any idea how that feels?" snapped Danzou as he sent another into Naruto's other leg, electing a painful cry out his lips.

"You were nothing more than a mistake filled with power that was never meant to be yours. You're nothing and will always be nothing. No one will remember you." snarled Danzou as he sent a bolt into Naruto's shoulder.

There was only one thing that Naruto could do in this situation. With the last bit of his Mana, he lifted himself up and began to charge up an attack that would end this. It wasn't Devouring Swarm, nor was it Wind Blast. It was something more destructive.

Danzou sent another into Naruto's other shoulder causing the boy to wince in pain as he trugged forward. Grabbing Danzou by the shoulders, forcing him to drop the crossbow, he glared into the boy's eyes as he pulled out a hidden blade and shoved it into the boy's gut. Naruto coughed up blood as he looked at the blade in his gut and then to Danzou.

"Naruto-koi." called Moka as she and the others came into view.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto as he pushed his Mana outwards, creating a powerful shockwave that destroyed everything in a brilliant display of black Mana.

With the explosion dying out, all of Naruto's lovers made their way to the charred ground where Naruto used be. elen dropped to her knees while Kurenai cried into Yugao, who too teared up. Naruto was gone. The only thing that remained was Void Blade, the legendary sword was sticking out the ground with the hilt facing up.

"What do we do now?" asked Ahri saddened at the fact that Naruto was gone.

"We carry on his legacy." replied Mei with Hana agreeing with her.

"It would be what he wanted us to do." said Tayuya as she comforted Elen.

 **One week later.**

Word had spreach across the nations that Naruto was no more. How he went out in a blaze of glory ending Danzou and Sasuke, saving and preserving the Uzumaki nation. Karin, who had told Naruto as to what would happen should he fall at the hands of Sasuke or Danzou, was relieved when Naruto won the fight, but she was saddened that they had no king to follow. The Priests and Priestesses swore loyalty to the king when they became the official ruler of the Uzumaki Name. But of course, they could only swear loyalty to an Uzumaki of royal blood. And with no king, they were sure to waste away.

Gaara sent his condolances to the deceased's lovers and even came down to the funeral to pay his respects. We now find everyone that ever cared for Naruto at the funeral being held outside the castle. Many were seen while his lovers were at the front. Many had already said what they wanted to say, and now only Ahri was left to say what she had to say.

Walking to the podium that stood over the empty open coffin, she breathed in as best as she could while trying hard not to cry. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the tears she had shed for him.

"The first time I met Naruto-kun, was when he came to me asking for my power. I laughed in his face stating that he would be too weak to handle it, but he handled it in a way that I couldnt imagine. When he was about to be executed, I was equally surprised by the fact that he was the lost heir to the Uzumaki Lineage. Even before that, the man he had become, managed to peel away my cold demeanor and actualy wormed his way into my heart. I loved him to no extent and wuld even lay down my life for him. May you rest in peace, my love." she said as she broke down in tears again.

"I will rest in peace. Though not just yet." came a voice from behind them.

Every single person in the congrigation turned around to find themselves shocked beyond compare. It was as if a ghost was standing right before them. Mei, Hana, Elen, Tayuya, Yugao, Moka and Kurenai began to tear up as they looked on in shock and awe.

Naruto stood there. Beaten and bloodied but still very much alive. His clothes were charred and looked to be bearly holding onto the skin. His hair was black as night and his one eye was missing. He supported himself with a tree branch seeing that his left leg was gone. Naruto was alive.

Ahri too looked up and instantly her tears of sorrow turned to tears of joy. She and the others sprinted to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. Naruto simply smiled as he gave each of his lovers a kiss on the head.

"We missed you. So much." said Kurenai between her sobs.

"I know. And Im sorry for making you wait." said Naruto.

"But how are you back? We saw that explosion you did?" asked Elen.

"I think I can answer that." said the Outsider coming into existance.

"I felt that with everything the young prince has done, he shuld be allowed to carry on his life as the ruler of Uzu. It took quite a bit of time getting him back into the world of the living, but as you can see, we did it. His libs and other body parts will grow back in time." said the Outsider.

"But how? I thought the Shinigami was the only one who could do that?" asked Yugao.

"He has power over life and death yes. But not over the Void. Those who live in the Void, I can send them back to the world of the living. I simply give them a choice if they wish to return, and they accept it. But with your parents Naruto, their death was sudden, so I couldn't do it for them. Yours was also sudden, but due to your awakening as the embodiedment of the Void, I was able to bring you back. Enjoy your life while you have it." said the Outsider as he vanished.

"Thank you so much. Outsider." said Naruto as he closed his eyes and let his lovers cuddle him more while the people of Uzu congratulated him on his return and over coming death.

 **9 Years later.**

Sitting on his throne was Naruto. He had been dealing with many things that have been coming up. But then again, the Empire of Uzu had been the most strongest and influencal province there was. The places that allied with him, being Kiri, Suna, and Wave were the first to become one with the Uzumaki banner. Konoha was returned to Tsunade again as she was reinstated as Hokage. She even gave her surrogate grandson the title of ruling over them while she acts as a type of branch manager.

Naruto's children were also born. Healthy children born with the royal blood pulsing in their veins. Naruto's first child to be born was Elen's child. She gave birth to a beautiful girl with silver hair like her's and her father's eyes, which were blue. She awoke her power of the Void when she was only 7 years old. Her half siblings too were born, with Ahri's chid being second born. She gave birth to a boy. They named him Naraka. He was the only child to be born of the royal line and being half demon. He awoke his at the age of 4 when his demonic power awoke. Kurenai and Yugao too gave birth and they loved their children as much as possible. Kurenai gave birth to a boy she named Nura and Yugao gave birth to a girl named Yuna.

Mei and Hana both gave birth at the same time making their children psuedo twins. Seeing that they were born at the same time. Even sharing the same birthday. Mei's child a girl that she named Kurumi while Hana gave birth to a son named Koro. Tayuya gave birth to twins, healthy girls she named Kona and the other was named Mika.

Moka gave birth to the vampire child of the Uzumaki bloodline. He had a slight pink tint in his blonde hair and he always carried himself with such cold confidence. He got along very well with Mika and Naraka. They named him Shinji.

All the things in the Elemental nations had been doing well. Itachi and Konan settled down and started a family. Konan was planning on bringing back the Uchiha clan, and Itachi didn't even have a say in the matter as he didn't want to challenge his wife. But they both agreed that the new Uchiha clan will be there to serve the people, not threaten them with an all round cocky attitude. Neji and Tenten to settled down and Tenten was found pregnant with Neji child, and now she was 7 months in. Neji was estatic and even asked Karin and Naruto to bless the child, which they did.

Getting up from his throne and making his way along the Uzumaki HQ of the Empire, Naruto found that the peace he had created was more than he could ever ask for. He simply wanted people to live comfortably in Uzu seeing that the survivors were scattered, he never intended this to happen, but he accepted it anyway.

He could have never asked for a better future, one that everyone could enjoy for their lives. His task was completed, and the people were happy. Stopping in the center of the city, Naruto looked up at the 1 meter high rock. At the top rested Void Blade. Seeing that the world was peaceful and more stable than ever, he chose to put the blade to rest, until it had to be used once more. And he hoped that day would never come. But for now, he'll enjoy the world he made. The Uzumaki Empire will remain as the Empire of the Elemental Nations.

 **And cut.**

 **That's a wrap people.**

 **I want to give a very warm round of applause to all you people who have been reading my fanfic. Thank you so much. Arufal, the being in my head would like to say a few words of gratitude. Give me a few minutes.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Arufal: Thanks BlackSpirit. Yes, thank you all for reading the final chapter of Naruto's Dishonor. As stated in the Author Notes above, before this started, A Demon's Humanity will be taking the place of this fanfic. BlackSpirit knows that he said another different fanfic will take this one's place, but we both just feel that this one will be good. As we find there is none like it out there.**

 **So next week Thursday will be the Debut of the new fanfic.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 and Arufal out. ;)**


End file.
